Juntos Pero No revueltos
by fujika
Summary: misaki de porci tiene una vida problematica ahora agregemos a la ecuacion a mas personas. "salvese quien pueda" hiroki hace lo que puede por no matar a nadie o ese es shinobu?
1. por que la literatura une al mundo

Me llamo Takahashi Misaki y a mis 19 años me he metido en un seria problema, nii-san lo siento - ah usagi-san yo...toma- dijo entregándole un papel

-Misaki que es esto exactamente, sabia que eras un estudiante de c pero reprobar- dijo mientras veía el resultado

- no es mi culpa, no importa lo que haga, el lo califica como mediocre o malo- se defendió, no era su culpa ser odiado

-a Takahiro no le gustara nada esto- dijo mientras que Misaki le miraba fijamente "ya lo se" - y no hay soborno que valga-

- por que en lugar de molestar no me ayudas a estudiar, ya que tu eres escritor debes saber algo sobre esto-

-pues algo se pero tengo un candidato mejor ya que no hay en el mundo persona que ame la literatura mas que el-

- no quiero a Isaka-san-

- no, alguien mejor y que por estos exámenes, seria el único que contestaría del todo bien a y tienes muchos horrores ortográficos

- ya se, pero no hay persona que me haga amante de los libros-

-el si, es por el que soy escritor-

- ah me pregunto como será-

- déjame convencerle y te lo presentare mañana-

- por que tan pronto?-

- necesitas mucha ayuda, todavía recuerdo cuando yo te ayudaba-

- estas exagerando-

- tienes 10, de 100 en uno-

- es que no comprenden mi visión-

- resume brevemente la historia Romeo y Julieta, esta es muy fácil y contestaste...un amor imposible- dijo mientras que Misaki asentía simplemente- me sorprende que te colocara el punto-

-por que el dijo brevemente-

- la historia esto es como cuando Takahiro me traía tus trabajos y colocabas cosas como la planta creció y ya-

- es que así fue-

- y que mas, como?, cuando?, donde? o por que?

- no es importante-

- nunca digas eso si consigo que el sea tu tutor-

- por que-

-cuando digo que ama los libros, es en serio, no es un ángel respecto al tema-

-

- achu-

- te sientes bien hiro-san?-

- si, será que alguien esta hablando mal de mi-

- no creo que alguien pueda hablar mal de ti hiro-san eres muy bueno- dijo logrando que el profesor se pusiera cual tomate

- ...Nowaki tengo frío-

- hai- contesto el joven doctor, para luego abrazar a su querido profesor, mas este parecía distraído en sus pensamientos "tengo el presentimiento de que mañana no debería salir de casa" - hiro-san ocurre algo estas distraído-

- no, no es nada solo olvide preparar mi clase de mañana- dijo para luego analizar lo dicho- olvide preparar la clase de mañana por tu culpa Nowaki no debí quedarme viendo televisión- grito levantándose y acomodándose la ropa, para luego ir a su cuarto

- no quede solo otra vez -

- shinobuchin eres bueno en literatura-

- si soy bueno en todo, ya te le he dicho 100 veces hoy- dijo el chico comenzando a molestarse por la pregunta

- seguro?-

- QUE SI MIYAGI INCLUSO HICE ESA ESTUPIDA PRUEBA QUE ME DISTE -

- y aquí la tengo corregida- dijo con cierto aire de victoria- pasaste en la raya 50 de 100-

- QUE! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, QUIEN RAYOS SE ATREVE A PONERME ESTA NOTA-

- es solo una tonta nota no es para llorar- dijo comenzando a preocparle la salud mental del niño

- lo dice alguien que esta acostumbrado-

- oye! y tu que rayos sabes de cuanto sacaba yo cuando estudiaba-

-limpie tu casa y encontré todas tus notas, y con esa cara tienes el descaro de exigirme que saque la nota mas alta siempre-

- no deberías leer lo que no te incumbe-

- A MI ME IMPORTA TODO LO UE TENGA QUE VER CONTIGO-

- ya entendí ahora por que mejor no te calmas y comes- dijo pensando en cuando el niño se volvió su madre y el niño regañado

- uh... un mensaje a esta hora...de Akihiko...quien se cree este...si quieres verme ven tu a mi, no tengo por que buscarte- pensaba Hiroki recostado en la alcoba. Mientras afuera sonaba un ring ring

- hai...ha Usami-san no hiro-san no a llegado aun, adiós- dijo tranquilo para luego ver al profesor asomarse por la puerta y preguntar quien había llamado- ha nadie- contesto para luego ver como el profesor atendía su celular

- [Hiroki]- hai - [donde estas?] - como que donde estoy, en mi casa- [te mudaste]- que si me mude?, no, por que- [acabo de llamar y me dijeron que no estabas]- el dijo eso...- [si]- es que estoy ocupado - [a ya veo llamo luego cuando terminen lo que hacen] - no ese tipo de ocupado - [ entonces por que no vienes a verme] - no! si quieres verme ven tu - [cuando] - mañana en el colegio estará bien - [bien ahí estaré] -...para que quiere verme Akihiko -

Al día siguiente

- y para que querías verme -

-necesito un favor- dijo bajo la mirada severa del profesor - serias el tutor de alguien-

-no-

- por que no, te pagare -

- la ultima ves que tuve un pupilo, no resulto lo que esperaba -

- eso no se repetirá, además de dinero te daré todos los libros raros y únicos que desees- dijo para luego ver como Hiroki parecía fantasear con lo dicho, como el con Misaki – si, míos y de otros escritores-

- bien, pero será cuando yo tenga tiempo-

- si por ahora ven hoy a almorzar a mi casa, para que le conozcas-

- esta bien ahora vete antes de que alguien te vea-

- hablas como si fuera algo malo mi presencia-

- hiro-chan estas aquí -

- así que era por eso, mejor me voy -

- profesor Miyagi, es necesario que me molestes desde temprano - exclamo, a lo que el otro profesor solo le contesto con un abrazo- y le repito que no me llame por mi nombre que no me gusta-

- Kamijou eres muy serio...dime ese de ahí no era Usami Akihiko- dijo mientras el otro solo asentía - me consigues que firme mis libros –

- no - 

-por que?- 

- por que usted no ha hecho mucho por mi – dijo liberándose del abrazo-acoso

- que problema me pregunto si Kasuma-kun me lo conseguiría –

- no meta a Nowaki o meteré al niño que le trae de comer - 

- noooooooooo si el se entera me matara -

- todavía no entiendo como término relacionado con un niño que podría ser su hijo - 

- es que el destino se empeño como todo un terrorista- dijo en lo que se oye la puerta sonar - adelante- 

- esta el profesor Kamijou –

- si...amor te buscan - 

- profesor Miyagi, le dije que se comportara...ah Takahashi que quieres - 

- es que ya conseguí tutor como usted me sugirió - 

- así hablando de eso el chico del examen saco 50 y es un genio - 

- un genio saco 50 - 

- lo leíste? - pregunto a lo que el otro afirma positivamente - y - 

- 80 le pondría yo - 

- y a mí - 

- 0 no me dices nada - 

- entiendo ya vera que mejorare - 

- nadie te quería enseñar si lee tu examen - 

Luego de clases 

- usagi-san gracias por conseguir un tutor, le probare a ese profesor que yo si se de literatura, aunque yo estudie economía - 

- no te preocupes el tutor que conseguí es el mejor en literatura –

- a donde vas usagi-san- pregunto curioso al ver a el escritor tomar las llaves del carro 

- por el, le invite a comer - 

- que!, pero no he limpiado, tárdate, tengo que recoger tus suzukis - 

En el colegio 

- Akihiko donde estabas - 

- en mi casa nos vamos- 

- será – dijo resignado solo esperaba que ese mal presentimiento que tenia fuera una tontería 

Ya en casa 

- bienve...- decía el joven estudiante de 19 años, antes de perder al habla por la imagen frente a sus ojos 

- Takahashi? - 

- le conoces - 

- me pediste que le de clases privadas a uno de mis alumnos - 

- eso hice? –


	2. Por que no todo es como uno quiere

Hiroki miraba de un lado al otro, todavía no lo podía creer - Takahashi- dijo con la esperanza de que solo se parecieran mucho el chico del frente y su alumno 

- le conoces- pregunto Usami sin mucho interés por la respuesta

-me pediste que le de clases privadas a uno de mis alumnos- contesto Hiroki ya comenzando a arrepentirse por aceptar el trato

- eso hice- contesto mientras esperaba alguna reacción de parte del menor en la habitación, pero logro notar como Hiroki pretendía irse- seguro?, por que tenia planeado darte esto hoy- dijo mientras mostraba una mesa llena de libros

Hiroki sintió algo parecido al amor a primera vista, pero no tardo en volver a la realidad- mi respuesta sigue siendo no - dijo continuando su camino asía la puerta

- por que?, si son muy pocos te conseguiré mas- dijo viendo que el soborno, digo incentivo estaba fallando

- no son los libros, es el hecho de que esta mal darle clases privadas a un estudiante - contesto ya abriendo la puerta

Usami camino hasta la puerta evitando que este saliera- y que tal si solo queda entre nosotros- dijo recibiendo un fuerte no por parte del otro- bueno no quería llegar a este extremo, pero si no te ofreces te obligare -

-ya quiero ver que harás- dijo Hiroki intrigado por la amenaza? Impuesta por el escritor recibiendo como respuesta del otro una sola palabra "llamar" sin entender mucho se atrevió a preguntar- a quien-

-pues a tu madre, que tanto me quiere- dijo sacando su ultima arma

-eso es juego sucio-contesto sintiendo que la rabia le subía hasta las mejillas

-si y no hay nada que tu puedas hacer- dijo sabiendo de ante mano que entre el y su hijo la madre Hiroki solía escogerlo a el por alguna razón desconocida

Hiroki respiro hondo sintiéndose derrotado- esta bien, pero será cuando yo tenga tiempo y siempre y cuando tengas un libro para mi-

- te parece eso bien Mizaki- pregunto al muy callado Mizaki, ya casi hasta se había olvidado del chico

- ah! claro - fue lo único que atino a decir, la verdad no sabia que daba mas miedo, su profesor o la aparente amistad entre los hombres que tenia al frente

-bueno supongo que puedo irme ya- dijo Hiroki esperando poder ser libre, luego de ser obligado a dar clases por primera ves en su vida, a cambio solo recibió un si por parte del escrito, ya vería se la cobraría mas adelante

Mizaki no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su profesor, cuantas veces el no había perdido contra el escritor- ah espere profesor Kamijou ya que Usami-san le hizo venir, por que no se queda a comer -

- me están esperando - dijo mientras tomaba algunos libros para su colección - por ahora con esto estará bien, pero recuerda esto queda entre nosotros no quiero que le digas a nadie, entendido Takahashi-

- ah! si claro, pero profesor Kamijou usted dijo que lo están esperando - dijo mientras cierta curiosidad le comenzaba a nacer

- si por que - dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada que decía es mejor que te calles, que Mizaki no noto, pues a un así continuo

- por nada, es solo que yo no pensé que usted fuera casado- dijo finalmente el mas joven, para luego notar como su profesor soltaba un leve "ah" sin mucho interés dispuesto a salir de ahí

- no lo es, por que yo lo sabría verdad Hiroki- dijo Usami esperando una conocida reacción de su amigo

- si no estoy casado- dijo comenzando a enojarse que se creía Akihiko diciendo esas cosas- y si lo estuviera que te hace pensar que tu lo sabrías-

- porque el día que te cases yo seré el padrino correcto - contesto como si de lo mas obvio del mundo se tratase

- y si no - pregunto ya comenzando a sentir el dolor de cabeza

-tu madre no te dejaría escoger a otro- dijo para luego apreciar que había conseguido su objetivo

decir que Hiroki estaba a punto de explotar era poco- Akihiko tienes que dejar de meter a mi madre en todo para sacarme lo que quieras- dijo contando hasta diez mentalmente pero logro oír un " es tu culpa" por parte de Akihiko que lo hizo recomenzar la cuenta- y como por que- dijo cometiendo el error de preguntar

-si no fueras tan necio, todo seria mas fácil- contesto mientras que se aseguraba de que Hiroki no tuviera objetos punzantes cerca, esa era una historia que no quería recordar

- tienes suerte de que ese niño este aquí si no...- comenzó a decir, para luego darse cuenta de algo vital- por que esta Takahashi en tu casa cocinando -

-no te dije que estaba viviendo con alguien- dijo sin mucho interés

-si pero el hermano de Takahiro- pregunto, ya que tenia mas la idea de un amante, no es como que el se aya pensado mucho el tema o algo por el estilo, pensaba, para luego reprenderse por pensar esas cosas

-a quien mas crees que le daría el privilegio- comento, notando que Hiroki parecía estar en la luna

- tal ves después de todo, Takahashi si logre subir sus notas- dijo pensando en lo valiente que se necesita ser para vivir con el escritor

-lo cree enserio- dijo Mizaki sintiendo una especie de luz al final del túnel de reprobados del que vivía

- si cualquiera que logro vivir bajo el mismo techo que Akihiko, puede hacer cualquier cosa - contesto de la forma mas sincera que se le ocurrió, de la cual Mizaki solo asintió como comprendiendo lo que decía

-que tratas de decir- dijo ahora Usami comenzando a molestarse

-nada nos vemos mañana- contesto sintiendo que ya estaba a mano por lo anterior con Akihiko, así que ya se podía ir, pero fue detenido por un Akihiko que dijo que se quedara al notar sus intenciones de irse- ah? y como por que - dijo tratando de huir sin mucho éxito

- ase tiempo que no hablamos - dijo Usami recordando algo importante

- donde esta - contesto al notar el plan de Akihiko y su "usual amabilidad", para luego ver como este le señalaba una pila de hojas en la mesa, mientras tomaba café tranquilamente- tu nunca cambiaras - dijo resignado pero entusiasmado adoraba leer y mas si era algo de el, aunque le costase decir

luego de el almuerzo

- me gusta – dijo Hiroki conforme con lo leído

- bien y que tal este, lo escribí en la mañana luego de verte- dijo mientras le extendía otro borrador

- es una broma verdad?-

-no ya hasta se lo di a mi editora-

-que hiciste que Akihiko- grito ya era definitivo, el había hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada - por ultima ves no me uses para escribir tus...- se detiene de golpe al notar la presencia de Mizaki- nada- dijo sonrojándose

- no se preocupe, lo se todo, llevo mas de un año aquí- dijo como con orgullo

- eso no me importa- dijo destruyendo la fantasía que se estaba formando en Misaki

- no te preocupes Hiroki, a Mizaki también lo he usado para escribir- dijo tratando de calmar al demonio 

- es decir, que eso- dijo señalando la hojas que Hiroki dejo a un lado- es una historia de boys love con el profesor y... quien?- dijo totalmente descentralizado

- a pues – comenzó a relatar Usami siendo interrumpido en el acto

- eso no te importa y por tu bien Akihiko no se lo dirás o yo se lo diré a Takahiro - amenazo comprendiendo al fin el secreto que guardaba esa casa

- eso es juego sucio, como caes tan bajo- dijo Usami sin creer lo que decía su supuesto amigo de infancia

- mira quien lo dice - contesto indignado es que acaso Akihiko no tenia moral o sentido común, pero mira que pensar, era obvio que el escritor ase tiempo que los perdió

- esta bien de todas formas Mizaki no lee esos libros, además no entiendo a que le haces escándalo Hiroki sabes que tengo como cinco libros mas contigo como protagonista y todos como…- mas no termino de decir al ver una taza volar asía el

- dilo y Takahiro se entera hoy mismo -

- bueno no tenias que irte, ya vas tres horas tarde - contesto para cambiar el tema

- todavía tengo tiempo - dijo rápidamente, no podía irse sin saber que tanto abriría su boca Akihiko

- entonces por que no querías comer con nosotros- contesto buscando la forma de olvidar el tema

- preferí irme antes de terminar así - dijo dándose cuenta de que obviamente no lo consiguió

- como? - pregunto ya volviendo a su usual tono

- molesto, por que un estudiante se esta enterando de cosas mías que preferiría no contar - trato de decir sin matar a Akihiko

- pero si eso casi que lo llevas escrito en la cara-

- que cosa – contesto sintiendo que los próximos minutos de vida de Akihiko dependerían de lo que contestara

- que eres uke - dijo sintiendo que había ganado la guerra o iniciado? Cualquiera de los casos daba igual

- uke... - dijo Misaki tratando de procesar todo lo dicho- que?- dijo para luego desmayarse

- ves lo que haces - dijo observando que no se hubiera golpeado el chico

- no te preocupes, el te entiende- dijo mientras hacia lo mismo

- lo supuse - contesto luego de comprobar el estado de Misaki

- ah y por que - pregunto divertido por la situación

- se nota que te gusta, viven juntos y tu no preguntas, tomas lo que quieres- dijo mirándolo desaprobadoramente logrando como respuesta un simple "exacto" -cuanto tiempo- pregunto preocupado por la salud mental del chico

- eso mismo un poco mas de un año- dijo mientras recordaba el lindo año que tenían juntos o mas

- si pregunta, dile que se calle, no quiero que el colegio se entere- dijo confiando en el criterio de la pareja

- entiendo nos vemos Hiroki- dijo despidiéndolo con la mano

-si claro Akihiko- contesto sin ganas desde la puerta

-ya no te retengo mas para el encuentro con tu príncipe- dijo guiñándole el ojo

-cállate- le grito rojo como un tomate

unos 15 minutos después

- ah donde estoy? -

- es enserió? -

- tuve un sueño rarísimo, soñé que mi tutor era Kamijou-sensei y que ustedes eran amigos, que se llamaban por sus nombres, que le pedías opiniones sobre tus libros, luego salio tu novela de boys love al aire y que Kamijou-sensei tiene varios como protagonista y como uke, jajajaja que sueño mas loco - dijo rascándose la cabeza

- no fue un sueño y Hiroki me pidió que te dijera que todo lo que se dice aquí, se queda aquí - dijo mientras que se acomodaba en la cama, como llegaron ahí?, pues solo Usami lo sabe 

- es enserio - pregunto sin querer creerlo, "si" fue todo lo que dijo Usami- y como terminaste escribiendo novelas sobre Kamijou-sensei - pregunto decidiendo dejar la de ¿por que estaban en la cama? para después

- siempre me ha parecido adorable - contesto recordando lo lindo que podía llegar a ser Hiroki luego de conocerle

- es decir tu y el - dijo sin creer lo que su mente formulaba con la información dada

- ah? no las novelas son de el y su novio - contesto para ver si Misaki se relajaba pero este parecía empeorar con cada palabra

- no...novio - decía sin poder analizarlo una y otra ves

- si, es por eso que te dije que lo que se dice aquí, se queda aquí, su vida privada no puede llegar a oídos de los alumnos o de algún profesor puede traerle problemas- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

- ah! claro no hay problema pero me pregunto que clase de chico sale con Kamijou-sensei -

-

- achu! alguien esta hablando mal de mi- dijo mientras entraba al apartamento, ya era hora de cenar, pero cuando entro nada que encontró a Nowaki- que raro, bueno ya llegara- dijo mientras se centava a leer

tres horas después, un joven y apuesto doctor abría la puerta

- estoy en casa, oh! hiro-san ya esta dormido – dijo encontrando a su profesor dormido en el sofá, para luego cargarlo hasta la recamara

Hiroki dormía cómodamente hasta que comenzó a sentir que lo lamían-...Nowaki déjame - decía mientras que sentía como algo le lamía el cuello y la mejilla- Nowaki DIJE QUE PARARAS!- dijo mientras se levantaba encontrándose con-...un perro...hay un perro en mi casa...¡NOWAKI!-

-ah! hiro-san ^^ ya despertaste- dijo preocupado por la posible reacción de este con respecto a … 

-si, porque algo me estaba babeando, ahora dime, porque demonios hay un perro en mi casa - dijo mientras que decidía darle el beneficio de la duda

-ah! pues es que hiro-san, estaba abandonado y como llovía muy fuerte, no quise dejarlo ahí, además pase por un veterinario y no tiene ninguna enfermedad y….. además yo siempre he querido tener un perro - dijo para luego mirarlo con ojitos y suplicando mas solo consiguió un rotundo "NO" de parte del profesor- pero- dijo poniendo su cara de perrito

- no - dijo evitando mirarlo de frente

- yo me haré cargo de el - dijo buscando la forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión

- ah pues -contesto mientras ponía una cara mas seria- no

- pero el también te quiere hiro-san- dijo señalando como el perro también ponía los ojitos de perrito

Hiroki viendo al perro se acerco y le dijo - no - en la cara de este

- pero hiro-san... - dijo Nowaki tratando de alegar algo, pero de repente sonó la cohonestadora pi "Hiroki dejaste tu chaqueta aquí, si quieres ven por ella mañana y gracias por la ayuda espero verte pronto, o llamare" pi. Luego de esto se formo un largo silencio, que termino Nowaki - hiro-san donde estuviste esta tarde - pregunto sin ninguna intención de sonar casual

- ah que lindo perro, te puedes quedar - dijo acariciándolo - pero solo hasta que Nowaki te consiga un hogar - alego tratando de cambiar el tema viendo a un feliz perro

- hiro-san no me ignore - digo con un tono mas que enojado

- bueno yo - contesto sintiéndose culpable, dispuesto a decirle lo que ocurrió hasta que vuelve a sonar la cohonestadora pi " Nowaki estuviste fenomenal, espero que se repita la próxima ves que tengamos un tiempo libre, nunca pase una tarde con tan buena compañía". Bueno si creyeron ver molesto a Hiroki en el transcurso del día, estaban equivocados- mejor dicho, donde estuviste tu - grito mientras buscaba que lanzar, por desgracia solo tenia la almohada, pero logro escuchar un ladrido. si el perrito esta de lado de Hiroki

- fui ha jugar bowling con unos compañeros del trabajo, resulto que era muy bueno en eso y como ganamos nos invitaron el almuerzo y por favor hiro-san ya no evite responder - dijo notando que le querían ocultar algo

- fui a casa de Akihiko, por que es tutor de un niño que no sabe nada de libros, así que de ahora en adelante seré su profesor- contesto con normalidad no es como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen

- ah... - dijo con cara triste pues eso le quitaría mas tiempo para estar juntos y también pasaría mas tiempo con Usami-san

- y como se llama - dijo tratando de traer al doctor a la realidad, pero este no parecía entender su pregunta - el perro si se va a quedar un tiempo debes ponerle un nombre -

-de verdad hiro-san- dijo emocionado pensó que solo lo decía para evitar el tema

- si pero solo por un tiempo - contesto logrando escuchar el usual "hai" por parte de Nowaki - y - 

-y que?- dijo sin comprender

-el nombre-

- Retsu - contesto feliz

-bueno Retsu-chan - dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en la cara, para luego cambiarla por una de enojo - SAL DE AQUI O TE SACO A PATADAS- grito para luego ver suplicar a Retsu- eso no funciona conmigo-

- ven Retsu dejemos que hiro-san siga descansando- dijo compadeciéndose del perro, pero el perro solo se acurruco junto a Hiroki

-si yo fuera tu me iría ahora- dijo reteniendo su enojo lo mas posible,, pero el perro solo se puso mas cómodo si eso era posible

1 minuto después

- hiro-san no tenias por que sacarme a mi también - gritaba desde la sala el exiliado Nowaki con un Retsu triste "es tu castigo" se alcanzo a oír desde el cuarto- por que? -

- por dejar que ese perro me babeara - seguía desde el cuarto

ah pues tenia sentido no?- pero hiro-san donde voy a dormir -

- hay un sofá - contesto sin mucho interés logrando escuchar el famoso "hiro-san" contestando- además el perro no se quedara solo toda la noche-

-el no hará nada verdad Retsu- dijo mientras que el perro asentía

-ya que pasa- dijo ya calmado

3 horas después

- Nowaki déjame - decía mientras que sentía como algo le lamía el cuello y la mejilla- Nowaki DIJE QUE PARARAS!...tu otra ves-

5 minutos después

- hiro-san déjame pasar - sentía un deja bu para lluego oír el "No" de su profesor- pero -

-no, te quedas con ese perro- Dijo mientras se dormía ignorando toda posible queja

Nowaki miraba con desprecio al inocente perro que le costo una noche de sueño junto a su hiro-san.

Al día siguiente, Mizaki pensaba en lo ocurrido, será un amante de la lectura?, será escritor o profesor?, se decía mientras caminaba por los pasillos, ¿como seria la pareja de kamijou-sensei?

En la oficina

- Hiroki-chan por que traes esa cara, acaso no dormiste bien- dijo el profesor mas alegre? Del área de literatura obteniendo un "zZzZ" como respuesta- tomare eso como un si- dijo mientras que sintió la necesidad de molestar su calma y que mejor forma que -buenos días mi...-decía mientras se acercaba para darle un besito en la oreja pero se detuvo al notar la presencia de - espera Takahashi no es lo que crees-

- usted estaba- decía Misaki sintiendo un nuevo mareo

- uh? por que tanto escándalo- dijo comenzado a despertar

-por nada Hiroki vuelve a dormir- dijo rápidamente no quería que este se enterase el escándalo que armaría le duraría todo el día

-dormir? usted le hacia cosas a Kamijou-sensei mientras dormía- dijo Misaki mas horrorizado con cada segundo que pasaba

- así, profesor Miyagi, cuantas veces debo decirle que se comporte según su edad- dijo el demonio Kamijou despertando totalmente

- solo quería soplarte en la oreja para despertarte- decía tratando de calmarle

- madure, Takahashi que se le ofrece- dijo decidiendo perdonarlo por esta ocasión

- un chico me pidió que le diera esto a Miyagi-sensei – dijo entregándole un bento

- ah gracias por traerlo Takahashi- dijo como si nada

-de nada- dijo saliendo de ahí, con una idea rondando su mente, así que es Miyagi-sensei tiene lógica no?.


	3. El mejor amigo del hombre

Luego de un largo día, nuestro inocente Misaki cocinaba la cena, pero seguía con la cabeza llena de ideas "¿cuando empezaron a salir?, ¿desde cuando se conocen?, no es Miyagi-sensei un poco mayor para el? y quien soy yo para hablar de edad? estando enamorado de alguien que te lleva 10 años" y otros pensamientos así pasaban por su mente, cuando algo lo trae a la realidad

- Misaki estas aquí? - dice comenzando a preocuparse por el chico que tenia un buen rato cortando un pedazo de zanahoria

- ah claro, que decías usagi-san - dijo dejando la cocina de lado

- te pregunte en que pensabas - ante lo dicho Misaki se sonrojo un poco, lo que creo una interrogante aun mas grande en el escritor

- en nada es que hoy, vi a la pareja de Kamijou-sensei – contesto finalmente, luego de recordar el curioso trato de los profesores en ese cuarto, solo de ellos

- el novio de Hiroki y eso que tiene, no es razón para pensar tanto como para ignorarme –

- es que, aunque es obvio que tienen algo, no dejo de pensar que algo no encaja ahí - "como el hecho de que Miyagi –sensei estuviera casado, pero no es viudo sino divorciado, entonces dejo a la mujer por el demonio… tiene sentido?, pero que vio uno en el otro?" pensaba el inocente

- será por que Hiroki es mayor que el? - pregunto el escritor mientras que Misaki ponía una cara parecida a la que pone un hombre cuando se entera que será padre "ah? mayor entonces Miyagi-sensei tiene menos de 29, pero aparenta mas de 35, que injusticia, será porque fuma, no porque usagi-san si aparenta sus 29 años" - y ahora que piensas Misaki -

- es que el aparenta mas de 35 - contesto comenzando a preguntarse si seria eso de estar enamorado, lo que hacia ver bien a usagi-san

- enserio?, no será que te confundiste de persona, porque las veces que me he topado con el, no lo aparenta es mas creo que no pasa de 25 años - al oír la respuesta del hombre Misaki logro contestar su ultima interrogante al instante, era obvio que el afectado por el amor era el, una cosa era el amor ciego pero eso era llevarlo al extremo, Aunque bueno Kamijou-sensei dijo que Miyagi-sensei nunca se comporta según su edad se referirá a eso-

- yo me refiero físicamente - le dijo tratando de rescatar la cordura del escritor…. Aunque este en realidad no tuviera mucha… para su desgracia, pero al oír el "yo también" se dio por vencido- usagi-san necesitas lentes -

- ya uso, el que los necesita eres tu - contesto en su defensa, para luego señalar de paso una nube de humo que venia de la cocina, pero Misaki ni se molesto en voltear

- yo? el que cree que Miyagi-sensei aparenta 25 años eres tu - dijo mientras que notaba el intento de usagi-san por distraerlo, pero el no caería tan fácil, consiguiendo un quien por parte del escritor, que seguía señalando, luego tendría que decirle que eso no estaba bien, pero mas importante- Miyagi-sensei la pareja de Kamijou-sensei-

-jajaja Misaki hasta donde yo se, la pareja de Hiroki no trabaja en el colegio y es mas joven- dijo ya captando el problema y acercándose al chico para ver si así volteaba, porque apurarse era lógico que la comida se quemo

- pero hoy en la mañana el y Kamijou-sensei...- mas que seguir su dialogo el chico había sido volteado por el escritor, notando el humo de la cocina, sintiendo que la tristeza lo invadía sentía que eso lo pagaría de alguna forma - creo que iré a recostarme un rato, por favor apaga la cocina y lo que sea que sobre-

En casa de otra feliz pareja

- A QUE HORA PIENSA LLEGAR NOWAKI!- gritaba Hiroki mientras veía el reloj sentado en la mesa literalmente, pues desde que llego el perro estaba demasiado cariñoso con el y en el momento que se agacho el perro lo…bueno lo "sorprendió por la espada" a si que como esto se repitió unas cuantas veces en el transcurso de la tarde termino refugiándose sobre la mesa, hasta que escucho el usual "estoy en casa" y un no tan usual "eh? hiro-san que haces en la mesa?"- ME SIENTO A PENSAR, QUE PERECE, QUÍTAME ESTE PERRO DE ENCIMA-

- ah? hiro-san yo pensé que no te daban miedo los perro, como ayer hasta lo pateaste- dijo sonriente mientras que le ayudaba a bajar de la mesa

- las cosas cambian, ahora llévate ese perro de mi vista- dijo con un tono de ultra tumba

- pero hiro-san prometió que dejaría que se quedara aquí, hasta tener casa nueva- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito, para luego notar algo curioso- además esta casa es mía ahora que lo pienso -

- PUES SI LAS COSAS SON ASÍ, ME VOY YO - que se creía Nowaki, el también pagaba los gatos de la casa y el era el mayor, pensaba para luego caminar a su cuarto pero en el proceso el perro se le tiro encima y se acostó sobre el, en cuanto Hiroki toco suelo

- estas bien hiro-san- dijo tratando de quitarle el perro de encima

-claro que no, quítame este perro de encima a estado así toda la… tarde - contesto mientras se sacudía el pantalón, cuantas veces ya lo había hecho hoy

- hiro-san de seguro solo tiene ganas de salir - alego tratando de salvar la vida del animal, si el perro era el mejor amigo del hombre, porque este no podía ser el del animal

- entonces salgan a dar una vuelta - contesto con una mirada que dejaba claro, que si no salían de la casa pasaría algo peor que la tercera guerra mundial

- ah? no vienes hiro-san - pregunto con esperanza en alto, pero como dice la física "todo lo que sube tiene que bajar" el no retundo de Hiroki no tardo en llegar - porque no, además así comemos afuera - insistió no se rendiría a la primera, no tenían tanto tiempo juntos como para no tener un As bajo la manga

- yo no voy a ningún lado con el perro del diablo -

- Retsu no es malo hiro-san, solo quiere salir, ¿verdad Retsu?- dijo mientras que ambos hombres miraban al perro, quien en realidad pensaba "no se ni que hablan, hiro-san huele muy dulce, pero también quiero salir, no se que hacer"

10 minutos después

- y ahora que se supone que hacemos - dijo dándose cuenta de como había terminado todo, estaban los tres en un parque el y Nowaki comían unos helados y se habían sentado bajo un árbol a comerlos, mientras el hacia lo imposible por evitar que el perro del demonio le quitara su helado

- tener una cita, hace tiempo que no salíamos - respondía feliz como un niño en navidad, sin notar la cara de enojo que el otro tenia, ya que el profesor solo pasaba" cita con un perro que intenta violarme y... otro del que estoy enamorado, si que linda familia tengo, ya solo falta que…" ring ring - hiro-san es tu teléfono –

- hai - (Hiroki) – Akihiko - (te importaría contestarme unas preguntas) - sobre que - ( sobre ti) - como que - ( tu pareja es menor y tiene como unos 25 años verdad) - vete al demonio Akihiko - dijo colgando la llamada

- ocurre algo hiro-san? - dijo preocupado, no es como que le molestara mucho el hecho de no atender a Usami-san, pero el solía soportar un poco mas antes de colgar

- no solo Akihiko con su usual estupidez-

En casa de usagi-san

- me colgó - decía mientra que veía el teléfono

- es normal usagi-san, no puedes llamar a la gente esperando que te contesten ese tipo de preguntas - le reprendía Misaki quien todavía no entendía por que dejo que hiciera semejante estupidez al llamar

- y de que otra forma te hago entrar en razón -

- no hace falta, yo solo quería saber que tipo de persona sale con Kamijou-sensei, porque el es...un poquito a...ya sabes... - dijo buscando la palabra adecuada

- histérico, enojon, adorable, irritable, escoge una tengo mas - dijo sacando una lista de quien sabe donde

- una persona de poca paciencia, creo que estaría bien ese término-

Mientras en el parque

- hiro-san lo siento en verdad - decía el doctor, mientras que perseguía al demonio, quien gritaba que no le importaba y seguía su camino, ya que hace un momento en un intento de parar al perro "cariñoso" el helado de Nowaki termino en la cara de hiro-san - pero fue un accidente -

- mira Nowaki así están las cosas o ese perro se comporta o me voy yo, tienes el resto del día para entrenarlo o buscar con quien vivir de ahora en adelante - pero en su discurso de ultimátum tropezó cayendo de rodillas y con las manos sobre el suelo, para evitar caer de cara, y el perrito como por instinto empezó a hacer de las suyas, y como si de una película en cámara lenta se tratara, se podía ver como la cara de Hiroki pasaba de enojo a sorpresa y luego a tomate, la de Nowaki de sorpresa a celos y la de Retsu de feliz a muy feliz - ahora ves por que lo digo, quítame esto de encima - dijo ya que fue el primero en reaccionar verbalmente

- el solo esta en celo - dijo para luego agarrar al perro del collar y quedar cara a cara - verdad que es por eso Retsu - justo en ese instante se pudo sentir el miedo, Retsu se acomodo del lado derecho de Nowaki y se sentó lo mas derecho posible, mientras que asentía porque podía sentir el miedo y como si Hiroki también pudiera sentirlo se levanto rápido se coloco de lado izquierdo de Nowaki y le extendió la mano para que se la tomara y siguieran su camino calladitos uno enojado por que el mejor amigo del hombre lo traiciono y feliz por que tenia la mano de hiro-san en publico y este no decía nada , mientras que los otros dos caminaban al lado de el, con un miedo intenso, ni siquiera Hiroki en todos esos años como novios había tenido que enfrentar la ira de Nowaki, oírlo hablar fue suficiente para sentir que su vida peligraba y si Nowaki seguía tan celoso como el creía, sabia que algo le esperaba esa noche, justo en ese momento deseo ser el perro, un regaño dolería menos por la mañana

Y efectivamente ya había amanecido

- odio a los perros - dijo Hiroki mientras se levantaba con dificultad, ya luego mataría a Nowaki por olvidar que el tenia que ir a trabajar

- buenos días hiro-san - decía fresco como la mañana logrando el "lárgate de mi vista" del demonio que parecía… ser el mismo de siempre - hiro-san estas molesto? –

- molesto yo, no que va, solo no puedo sentarme, eres el peor medico de la historia - decía mientras que una aura morada comenzaba a rodear a Nowaki y se aislaba en un rincón. "Eso será suficiente por ahora" pensó mientras se encaminaba al baño notando que algo lo miraba así que voltio y se encontró con un perro que parecía triste, "tu por lo menos te sientas, yo tengo que ir así a trabajar, seguramente Miyagi sensei lo notara y me molestara el resto del día" pensaba a lo que llamaba a Nowaki consiguiendo que el hombre solo volteara a verlo- que piensas hacer con el perro –

- como hoy es mi día libre pienso entrenarlo hasta que llegue hiro-san – dijo con un tono que erizó el pelo de Retsu

- vendré en la noche - le comento mientras que salía, pues sabia que si se quedaba algo como "pero hoy es mi día libre" ya era demasiado tarde - hoy tengo que ir a ver a Akihiko - y como si el mundo estuviera en su contra solo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo al oír un "ya veo" junto con una aura oscura para luego ir a preparar el desayuno ya había superado el comentario de hiro-san, pero le dolía lo de pasar tiempo con Usami en ves de el - eso te enseñara a no perder los estribos, solo mírate estas perfecto y yo estoy en pedacitos, pero se ve tan triste- susurro molesto pero aun así..- podemos ir a cenar, pero sin el perro –

- si hiro-san- contesto recuperando su usual humor y sonrisa, "bueno mi trabajo aquí esta hecho mejor me voy a soportar los comentarios de Miyagi-sensei, alumnos profesores y Akihiko, debí escoger mejor otro día para ir"

En casa de Usami, Misaki ingeniaba un plan a prueba de balas " hoy seguiré a Kamijou-sensei de esa forma no me equivocare"

- Misaki deja ya de pensar en eso - dijo el escritos viendo la cara de psicópata que tenia su pareja esta mañana

- pero la curiosidad no me dejo dormir –

- ah que bueno, por un momento pensé que no dormiste por mi culpa – alego logrando sacar un sonrojo de las mejillas del chico y un baka de sus labios - y que tanto pensabas esta ves- dijo contento por sus actos a lo que Misaki comento su plan de seguir al profesor- no seria mas fácil preguntarle a el mismo ya que viene hoy –

- hoy pero hoy tengo clase con el - no hay nada peor que ver a un profesor tanto tiempo y mas si es… de carácter fuerte, pero ahora mismo volviendo a lo que dijo usagi-san - que piensas que haré? llegar de la nada y decir Kamijou-sensei, ¿como es la persona con quien sale? –

- como es? pues es alto cabello oscuro, algo mal educado, siempre interrumpe mis conversaciones con Hiroki, si no mal recuerdo tienen mucho tiempo juntos, como unos 5 años o algo así -

- tu lo haz visto, le conoces y no dices nada – y yo aquí sufriendo internamente

- si lo mencioné, pero no lo conozco, me he topado con ellos en ocasiones, es un chico bastante común –

- tengo que verlo por mi mismo - dijo ya que por mas que lo intentara la imagen de Miyagi y Kamijou juntos no se le iba de la cabeza

- ya déjalo mejor te llevo a clases antes que sea mas tarde -

En casa de Miyagi, este disfrutaba de un desayuno "normal", otra ves cuando cambiara de vegetal voy a terminar verde por lo menos ahora sabe bien era lo que pensaba el profesor hasta oír que le llamaban- si shinobushin -

- me ayudarías a estudiar literatura - dijo el terrorista casi en un susurro, que atrajo toda su atención "OMK! ( oh my kami) shinobu quiere ayuda para estudiar, Hiroki-chan le dio en todo su orgullo si vino a pedirme ayuda"

- lo siento pero no puedo - contesto viendo como el chico le miraba molesto, pero este reacciono rápido al notar el objeto punzante en la mano del otro, "nota mental no hablar en la cocina" pensaba Miyagi para luego oír el reclamo del chico- ni yo lleno las expectativas de el, solo una persona lo ha logrado –

- bueno, quiero que el me ayude entonces - contesto como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo

- eso es imposible, no lo conozco, solo se que es un escritor, muy bueno - aunque ganas de conocerlo no me faltan pensaba - además shinobushin no te parece que estas exagerando por un examen que ni siquiera cuenta -

- tu cállate!, NO SABES LO MAL QUE ME SIENTO POR FRACAZAR – comenzando a gritar el terrorista

- bueno, por algo dicen que mientras mas alto se esta, mas duele la caída-

- que parte de cállate no entendiste - dijo tomando su mochila y marchándose molesto

- por que no puede ser lindo el 100% de las veces, me pregunto quien es mas explosivo shinobu o Hiroki?- pensó el resto del camino al colegio, una ves ahí no pudo evitarlo- jajaja que te ocurre Kamijou caminas como si ...como si… no deberían hacer eso en semana - dijo mientras que Hiroki solo tenia la cabeza baja y un aura oscura - aunque a la ves te ves tan lindo con esa cara tan frágil, no hay rastro de tu mal humor y hasta provoca abrazarte y no soltarte nunca -

- mejor cállese –

- jajaja si yo fuera tu, tendría cuidado con los pervertidos de por ahí, por mas raro que suene tus feromonas están mas fuertes que nunca, a diferencia de ti que parece que necesitaras un abrazo - dijo mientras lo ayudaba con unos papeles abrazándolo por la espalda, pero justo en ese momento ambos sintieron una brisa, así que como por inercia voltearon a ver asía la puerta

- Miyagi-sensei este niño lo busca - dijo Misaki viendo de nuevo algo fuera de lo común y mas raro aun el grito del chico que lo acompañaba de "ERES UN…" y luego lanzaba como beisbolista profesional el almuerzo a Miyagi que dio justo un su cabeza, dejando al pobre profesor en el piso, Hiroki que veía todo con normalidad lo llamo y le pidió recoger lo que quedaba del profesor, para luego ir a su escritorio y sentarse con una gran dificultad que Misaki no dejo pasar "tiene problemas con la cadera" pensó mientras recordaba las únicas veces que había terminado con un dolor de ese tipo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que fuera por la misma causa

- alguien anoto la matricula - decía Miyagi que apenas se recuperaba del golpe

- no sea ridículo levántese - dijo Hiroki mientras no hacia ningún intento en ayudarle

- hiro-chan que malo eres me dejas en el suelo luego de ser atacado por mi almuerzo, mi almuerzo ahora que voy a comer tienes que darme del tuyo - se defendía el profesor para oír el "todo fue por su culpa" de Hiroki, tenia que admitirlo era como un buenos días nunca faltaba - por que yo?, solo quería ayudarte para que no te forzaras tanto- y tampoco faltaba su comentario

- ah disculpen sigo aquí – dijo Misaki comenzando a sentirse como el tercero en una de esas comedias románticas

- y que haces aquí? - dijeron ambos profesores notando la presencia del chico

- solo me quede para ayudarlo, pero mejor me voy - dijo huyendo de la escena del crimen

- crees que sospeche algo - dijo Miyagi a Hiroki que no mostró mucho interés – de… tu sabes que…el últimamente siempre me manda el almuerzo con Takahashi-

- no creo que le importe ni aunque lo note - dijo marchándose a dar clase, y así paso tranquilamente las clases, muchos alumnos comentaban algo sobre que el demonio parecía un ángel caído el día de hoy , fue así que llego la clase que Misaki mas odiaba literatura

- que tanto miras a Kamijou sensei, no me digas que a ti también te esta atrapado con su inusual encanto de hoy- pregunto Sumi

-ah? de que hablas sempai - dijo Misaki buscando rastro de lo que decía Sumi-sempai pero solo podía ver que Kamijou-sensei estaba cansado y adolorido

- no me digas que no lo haz notado su mirada esta sumisa, no mata, estamos hablando y no le importa, da su clase tranquilamente, contesta las dudas sin hacer sentir como idiota a los demás y su cuerpo párese un imán, no se por que - Misaki lo escuchaba pero realmente no veía nada de eso "será que a Sumi-sempai le gusta Kamijou sensei ahora que lo pienso, casi toda la clase lo mira con la misma cara que sempai". Lo que nadie noto fue el nerviosismo de Hiroki, "que tanto me miran?"


	4. La curiosidad mato al gato

Luego de las clases, el joven Mizaki seguía muy de cerca a Hiroki, para averiguar quien era su pareja, hasta que noto algo realmente tonto, sin darse cuenta había terminado en frente de su propia casa, mas adelante Usami le abría la puerta a Hiroki que paso solo en un instante

- como rayos olvidaste que el venia a tu casa- se recriminaba Misaki fuera de la casa, mientras que en esta hablaban los otros tranquilamente

-llegaste pronto-

-no tenia muchas ganas de estar en la calle-

-Hiroki?- dijo mientras que caminaba alrededor del profesor estudiándolo con cuidado- estuviste haciendo eso con el?-

-no pienso contestar eso- le grito, para luego intentar esconder su cara, la cual de seguro estaría como un semáforo

-tomare eso como un si, te ves bien-

- me siento fatal-

- si, eso te hace lindo, sin tu usual violencia-

-estoy tan cansado que no puedo ni contestar- dijo lanzándose al sofá boca abajo por razones obvias, mientras que Usami le acariciaba el cabello- tienes las manos tan frías como siempre-

- si ya he oído eso-

-así? quien te lo ha dicho-

- Mizaki cuando hacemos eso-

- a veces es mejor callarse-

- no veo el problema -

- para ti todo esta bien-

Desde afuera Mizaki oía todo con la oreja pegada a la puerta, lamentándose "USAGI-SAN COMO PUEDE, decir al profesor algo así". Volviendo con los otros

-por supuesto, no es como si tu no entendieras a Mizaki, digo el también a tenido sus días-

- me siento mal por Takahashi-

-no te preocupes yo mismo me asegure de que se acostumbrara, Mizaki esta tardando mucho- se preguntaba el escritor, mientras el profesor sentía lastima por la mala suerte de su alumno, y pensar que el vivir con Akihiko ya era suficiente castigo. Afuera Mizaki rodaba por el suelo de la rabia, como era posible que usagi-san cuente ese tipo de cosas a su sensei, con que cara lo vería de ahora en adelante, lo mejor seria pasar antes de que siguiera con sus explicaciones.

Y como si nada Mizaki abrió la puerta anunciando su llegada encontrándose con una escena comprometedora, Usami estaba sobre Hiroki, una mano estaba sobre el sofá cerca de la cara de Hiroki que tenia también cerca la cara de Usami que susurraba algo al oído, mientras que con la otra mano le asía presión en un punto de la espalda, a sin tomar en cuenta el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hiroki. Las palabras para describir a Misaki luego de ver semejante escena era Blanco no tenia color alguno su rostro, no se sentía así desde que vio a usagi-san por primera ves abrazando a su hermano

-Mizaki?- dijo el escritor levantándose como si nada para ir junto a el dejando atrás a un Hiroki que se levanto aun sonrojado- por que tardaste tanto?-

-por que quería estar con sempai- dijo entrando a la cocina a preparar la comida

-por que siempre estoy yo en medio de algo- susurro por lo bajo el profesor, comenzando a sentir que algo saldría mal. luego de una comida tranquila ( en silencio total) Hiroki y Mizaki comenzaron a trabajar, mientras Usami se disponía a escribir, a un preguntándose que hizo el- así no-

- que tal así-

-esta peor- contesto rápido, comenzando a perder la paciencia, el desastre de Mizaki en literatura era tan grande, que Hiroki logro olvidar su dolor, claro también tenia que ver la ayudadita de Usami, que hizo presión en un punto, tenia que aprender ese truco para dolores futuros y se concentro en regañar a Mizaki hasta que hiciera bien la simple tarea que dejo. Luego de una larga sesión de estudio, el teléfono de Hiroki comenzó a sonar -hai - ( hiro-san te falta mucho me aburro aquí con… Retsu) - ya terminaste de enseñarle lo que tenias que- ( si aprendió rápido…)

En casa de Hiroki se ve al fondo al perrito con mucho miedo, Nowaki le enseño tres cosas básicas: 1 hiro-san no se toca ahí 2 hiro-san solo puede ser tocado por el jefe y 3 el jefe era el.

-(como si ya lo supiera)- que mal que mi alumno no aprenda así de rápido-

-estoy aquí-

-(si pero hiro-san debe estar mas cansado)- estoy bien Akihiko me ayudo con eso-

Mizaki gira se miraba asía Usami, que seguía pensando que hizo el

- pero de todas formas ya me quiero ir, nos vemos en la estación dentro de dos hora- ( si hiro-san)-

- tienes una cita hoy?-

- solo cállate-

Con esas palabras la mente de Misaki comenzó a maquinar un nuevo plan "lo seguiré y sabre quien es, un momento kamijou-sensei dijo ya terminaste de enseñarle lo que tenias, lo sabia es profesor, no, es miyagi-sensei ahora es mas que claro"

- Mizaki estas pensando otra ves en el novio de Hiroki?- dijo el escritor y por alguna razón sintió la mirada de Misaki clavándose sobre el, y este a su ves sentía la del profesor. 

- no es lo que cree-

-a no?, pero tu mismo me preguntaste como era y por que le gustaba alguien tan obstinado- dijo como si nada, Mizaki podía sentir el peligro, pero solo se sorprendió cuando el golpe se lo llevo usagi-san y no el 

- deja de verme o es que también quieres uno grosero, Akihiko espero ver mi cheque mañana- Usami asintió desde el suelo mientras que Hiroki salía de la casa molesto, pero con muchos libros nuevos

-estas bien? usagi-san-

- no entiendo por que me pego-

- aun pregunta por que, ahora que lo pienso kamijou-sensei le pego como si nada a usagi-san, eso fue únicamente genial- susurro Misaki mientras que hacia una pose de devoción, que gano una mirada de Usami - usagi-san, cuando crezca quiero ser tan valiente como kamijou-sensei- dijo seguro, pero al ver la cara de interrogación de usagi-san solo agrego- para pegarte como el y no sentir culpa-

- bueno – dijo como si nada, tal vez eso le traiga algo bueno luego, ya que lo que Mizaki no sabia era que Hiroki si se disculpaba y terminaba haciendo algo que no quería como darle clases extras.

Con la otra pareja

-bueno Retsu tenemos una hora antes de que me vaya a mi cita con hiro-san, así que vamos a dormir un poco- dijo recostándose, lo que nuestro dulce Nowaki no sabia era que olvido poner una alarma, cuatro horas después

- NOWAKI- grito con tal fuerza que podía haber derrumbado el edificio de quererlo, para luego ver al chico que dulcemente abría los ojos ante el grito de hiro-san

- que ocurre hiro-san... hiro-san?- dijo despertando si el esta aquí quiere decir

- NOWAKI SE TE OLVIDO ALGO? NO SE QUE TAL QUE NOS VERIAMOS HACE DOS HORAS EN LA ESTACION-

-hiro-san es que me quede dormido-

- Y YO EMPAPADO- dijo entrando al baño había llovido y el como un bobo siguió esperando a Nowaki

- pero hiro-san, por que no llamaste cuando llegaste-

Hiroki desde el baño- ESO HICE PERO TIENES EL TELEFONO APAGADO-

-no es verdad- dijo agarrando su teléfono que estaba babeado? y efectivamente este estaba apagado, Nowaki volteo a ver a Retsu, era entupido pensar que fue el, pero el perro tenia una sonrisa que nada se la quitaba, en eso sale Hiroki de baño y se encierra en el cuarto- hiro-san-

- no tengo hambre y quiero silencio- dijo dando a entender: 1 no comería, 2 no saldría y 3 Nowaki dormiría otra ves en el sofá.


	5. Perro que ladra no muerde o si?

Luego del incidente con la lluvia las cosas siguieron su rombo natural?, Misaki dejo el acoso por unos días, ya que tenia que trabajar, y Hiroki ya había perdonado a Nowaki por plantarlo, justo en ese momento la feliz pareja comía tranquilamente para luego ir a trabajar.

- hiro-san? – dijo el joven doctor para llamar la atención del profesor - hoy llegare tarde, porque iré a verme con alguien que quiere adoptar a Retsu -

- ya era hora, empezaba a creer que nos quedaríamos con el – decía en lo que se ve al fondo como Retsu esta triste por lo dicho

- por eso cuando llegues no te extrañe que Retsu no este -

- ya que - dijo comiendo como si el tema fuera algo cotidiano y sin importancia, luego siguió su rutina hasta llegar al colegio

- todavía tienes problemas con el perro – preguntaba con cierto aburrimiento Miyagi

- como supo eso -

- tu ropa todavía tiene pelos del perro -

- pero hoy se acabo – exclama con gran alegría

- le consiguieron un hogar dulce hogar -

- eso espero -

- que lastima, porque según yo ese perro no va hacer feliz si no esta contigo -

- yo le conté del incidente por que confío en usted, no para que se burle de mi -

- hiro-chan tu confías en mi que lindo - dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente le encantaba molestar a Kamijou ya era un hobby

Pero como si el destino se empeñara, justo en ese momento una brisa se sintió lo que dada a saber que la puerta había sido abierta y a un sabiendo quien estaba ahí, Miyagi tuvo el valor de ver Asia ahí, encontrando a un Shinobu rojo de ira, que como segundo acto lanzo el almuerzo, pero a diferencia de otros días este impacto el la cabeza del inocente Hiroki dejándolo inconsciente

- Shinobu que demonios te pasa mira lo que haz hecho -

- se lo tiene merecido, y tu estupido -dijo mientras se acercaba a pegarle también, pero a mano limpia era imposible Miyagi simplemente le sostuvo las manos, para luego ponerse a decirle como el pan de cada día, que entre ellos solo había una amistad que dejara esos estupidos celos y bla bla

- mira nada mas, el que hace el favor de no delatarnos con tu padre y tu le golpeas en la cabeza -

- no me importa, si yo quiero el se podría ir directo a la calle -

- Shinobushin deja de ser tan celoso, eso no es lindo - dijo mientras lo abrazaba para darle un beso corto, pero que se fue profundizando según pedía el mas pequeño de los dos

- no deberían hacer eso aquí y menos con la puerta abierta – regaño el demonio logrando recuperarse del ataque

- a Kamijou ya despertaste perdona lo del golpe -

- no importa digamos que fue el carma -

- ahora que lo mencionas, si me debías un golpe – decía, mientras Shinobu que no entendía de que hablaban, simplemente seguía abrazado a Miyagi sin importar el publico

- pero si no mal recuerdo yo pague esa deuda con trabajo extra -

- no eso fue por que limpie tu desastre -

- como sea, el no debería estar aquí -

- yo puedo estar aquí todo lo que yo quiera - dijo enfrentando a Hiroki cara a cara, mostrando su aura de ira de "no acepto un no por respuesta", pero esto solo hizo enojar a Hiroki que ya había sido agredido físicamente por ese niño, como para que le venga a hablar de esa manera, "que se cree" pensó mientras que liberaba su aura de "el demonio Kamijou", ambas tenían un gran potencial.

Por su lado Miyagi pensaba tranquilamente que "por fin sabre quien gana el terrorista o el demonio", mientras veía como los chicos se decían cosas como "aléjate de Miyagi" o "madura que acaso estas loco"

- ah disculpen - dijo el recién llegado, pero nadie le presto atención, solo veía como Kamijou-sensei parecía estar a punto de entrarse a golpe con el niño del almuerzo y Miyagi-sensei que los miraba como si fuera la final del mundial de futbol, en eso se ve como si Hiroki le fuera a pegar a Shinobu pero se detiene

- que paso donde esta tu fuerza Kamijou -

- es menor de edad, es delito que le pegue -

- a pues si, ahora que lo dices el es menor de edad -

- eso no es cierto – dijo el mas joven en la habitación

- a no? y cuando cumpliste los 18 – dijo incrédulo

- no lo sabes – exclamo comenzando a ponerse rojo, pero no por vergüenza, a la espalda del chico se puede ver como Hiroki negaba con la cabeza, era obvio que Miyagi no saldría bien de esa

- no tengo ni la menor idea - dijo pero luego se dio cuenta de la estupides que dijo, no porque se había escuchado a el mismo, sino por que Kamijou le hizo justo en ese momento la seña de mejor quedarse callado, ahora le hacia la seña de date por muerto, por otro lado Shinobu escondió la mirada unos segundo, para luego mirarlo a los ojos estaba a punto de llorar pero se acerco a la puerta con la intención de marcharse, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y a todo pulmón grito

- ES HOY - dijo para luego salir de ahí, Miyagi simplemente se sentía como la basura mas grande del mundo

- solo a mi me pasa esto - dijo buscando de donde apoyarse y lo único que encontró fue a Hiroki, que por la circunstancia le perdono el echo de que le pegaran siendo inocente y tener que rebajarse a pelear con un niño, lo dejo que lo abrazara hasta que se sintiera mejor - ahora que lo pienso que haces aquí Takahashi – dijo notando la presencia del chico

- nada, solo vine a traerle esto a Kamijou-sensei - dijo entregándole un libro

- gracias - dijo tomándolo para luego leer el titulo, misteriosamente sus ojos empezaron a mostrar un brillo especial

- que es eso – pregunto al notar la cara de pervertido? Que hacia Hiroki

- el próximo libro de Akihiko Usami - dijo comenzando a leer

- tu y ese tipo tienen algo verdad?, no deberías... - cayo al darse cuenta que Misaki seguía ahí oyendo de lo lindo

- a mejor me voy - dijo saliendo, pero pensando que "claramente Miyagi-sensei tiene celos de usagi-san es mas que obvio que es el, pero que onda con ese niño?"

Luego de un día normal de clases Hiroki llego a la casa y afectivamente no había nadie,  
"así que finalmente ese perro se va" pensó tranquilamente pero algo no estaba bien, se sentía solo? eso no podía ser, el siempre esperaba a Nowaki tranquilamente, pensaba para luego darse cuenta de que veía un plato en el suelo

- tonterias solo estoy pensando de mas - dijo mientras tomaba su nuevo libro que todavía no estaba a la venta y comenzó a leerlo, pero no lograba concentrarse nunca en su vida le había pasado algo como distraerse de su lectura, solo cuando pensaba en Nowaki, pero este no era el caso, no sabia que pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese perro, en eso suena la puerta de la casa, "quien será a esta hora?" pensó mientras se levantaba a abrir encontrando a un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos claros como el cielo a Hiroki se le hizo familiar pero no sabia de donde

- se le ofrece algo? -

- hiro-san no sabes quien soy -

- debería - dijo sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que ese hombre sabia su nombre y no solo eso lo llamaba "hiro-san" solo una persona lo llamaba así

- soy yo Retsu, no me dirás que ya te olvidaste de mi tan pronto - dijo el hombre y justo en ese momento a Hiroki le daba vueltas la cabeza ese hombre dijo que era Retsu? ahora que lo veía bien, sus ojos claros su cabello oscuro se parecían tanto a los de su perro, un momento dijo "su" que rayos le pasaba el odiaba a ese perro no?

- te importaría dejarme pasar – dijo, pero Hiroki parecía perdido en su mundo, así que entro y lo llevo a la cocina

- ah que – dijo volviendo a la realidad

- ya recuperaste tu cuerpo - dijo mientras tomaba te en una taza que Hiroki reconoció en un instante, era la taza de Retsu con ella le servia agua o media cuanto darle de comer, será que ese hombre de verdad era Retsu? - es una lastima que Nowaki vaya a llegar tarde - dijo mientras que parecía feliz por el hecho, cosa que le pareció raro a Hiroki primero por que aparentemente conocía a Nowaki y su paradero y 2do por su rara felicidad por su ausencia, antes de darse cuanta este hombre lo había arrastrado hasta la sala estaban sentados en el sofá - tu de verdad que estas distraído hoy, este libro es nuevo verdad - dijo mientras veía el nuevo libro de Hiroki

-: si me lo regalaron hoy -

- conociéndote seguro ya lo comenzaste a leer -

"conociéndome! no me hagas reír, de verdad estoy pensando que este tipo es Retsu", pensaba pero de repente se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba acostado y de que tenia a unos centímetros de distancia el rostro de ese hombre, antes de que pudiera decir algo ese hombre comenzó a besarlo y por si eso no fuera poco lo estaba tocando ahí, como pudo se lo saco de encima. Hiroki no lo podía creer, "si no fuera porque es retículo diría que este es Retsu" pensamientos como estos eran los que ocupaban su mente ahora.

Pero antes de poder decir o pensar ya tenia de nuevo a ese hombre sobre el besándole el cuello y tocando por aquí y aya, para su propia sorpresa pudo oír como de sus labios salía las palabras "estupido perro" pero de tal forma que era obvio que el estaba reaccionando a los toques, antes de que pudiera hacer algo oyó una vos que decía "Retsu-san! quite sus sucias manos de hiro-san" para luego ver como ese hombre era golpeado por Nowaki, ahora estaba el sentado junto a Nowaki y en el suelo estaba aquel sujeto robándose la mejilla

- me tendiste una trampa – reclamaba Nowaki indignado por la actitud del otro

- no pude evitarlo es demasiado lindo, solo míralo todo sonrojado y pensativo, lo único que oigo todo el día es hiro-san esto y lo otro -

Hiroki simplemente no entendía nada de nada, mientras mas miraba a ese hombre mas se volvía loco, digo no es normal estar casi seguro de que tu perro se convirtió en un hombre apuesto para su pesar no podía negarlo, en eso siente como algo le lame la mano y ahí entre sus piernas estaba Retsu, el perro y junto a el Retsu el hombre, Hiroki simplemente comenzó a sentir que su cabeza estallaría

- hiro-san te sientes bien -

- no, la verdad la cabeza me da vueltas, quieres decirme que pasa aquí -

- bueno hiro-san, el es Retsu-san un compañero del trabajo, al parecer solo quería sacarme esta tarde de la casa y a Retsu conmigo -

- le pusiste Retsu a tu perro que malo eres -

- malo, tiene suerte que no lo golpeara enserio, que pensaba que iba hacer llegar aquí y que -

- pues hacerlo mío, si no hubieras llegado todo abría salido bien -

pero antes de que su tranquila conversación siguiera Hiroki había vuelto a ser el mismo estallando en rabia golpeando a Retsu-san hasta la puerta, para luego tirarcela en la cara no sin antes dejarle claro que no quería volver a verlo en su vida, luego voltio a ver a Nowaki que estaba feliz?

- necesito algo de tomar - dijo mientras que hábilmente Retsu sacaba una lata de jugo de la nevera y se la entregaba en la mano – gracias - dijo sentándose junto a Nowaki para luego recostar su cabeza del hombro de este - que se quede -

- ah? -

- que Retsu puede quedarse, y no quiero ver nunca mas a uno de tus compañeros de trabajo -

- yo tampoco creo que sea conveniente presentártelos - dijo mientras pensaba el los doctores que lo habían felicitado por tener una novia tan linda y que luego se asombraban el notar que era un hombre, quien lo diría ya tenia dos compañeros empeñados en hiro-san y como no estarlo si es tan lindo pensaba mientras lo abrazaba

- Nowaki -

- si hiro-san -

- hoy te toca hacer la cena -

- hai - dijo levantándose pero no sin antes robarle un beso y dirigirse a la cocina, por su lado Hiroki estaba mas tranquilo ya había aceptado el hecho de que le gustaba la compañía de ese perro, simplemente fuera del hecho de ser un violador era muy servicial pensaba, mientras que dejaba la lata un la mesa, para luego pasar a la boca de Retsu que la llevo a la papelera, Retsu sin duda alguna era un perro muy especial, pero de algo estaba seguro humano no era.


	6. Árbol que crece torcido nunca

La mañana había comenzado un nuevo día, los profesores ya habían comenzado a trabajar, bueno uno de ellos

- Miyagi-sensei se que esta triste pero podría hacer su trabajo – dijo el demonio comenzando a molestarle el llanto del otro - estoy seguro de que a ese niño se le pasara el mal humor – agrego pero el otro solo empeoro - realmente están tan peleados - … - no me deje hablando solo - dijo mientras lo jaloneaba de la camisa

- lo perdí todo – dijo finalmente

- no le parece que esta exagerando -

- no, y para el colmo ni me dio las gracias! -

- eh? de que habla -

- hiro-tan, para evitar morir, ayer hice lo que cualquier hombre hace cuando olvida un cumpleaños – dijo mientras que Hiroki prestaba mucha atención a la explicación de los hechos - primero le compre un regalo que cuesta casi tanto como mi casa, luego con lo que me quedo lo lleve a cenar -

- y exactamente que quiere decirme -

- que no tengo ni para el bus y Shinobushin no me dejo abrir el regalo - dijo lo ultimo con doble sentido

- eso le enseñara a no olvidar - dijo mientras no prestaba atención al doble sentido y seguía su trabajo

- lo dices como si tu nunca haz olvidado un cumpleaños, además no soy adivino como para saber cuando cumple si nunca me lo dijo -

- pero usted dijo que se conocían de años no? -

- apóyame a mi, no a el -

- por que fue usted quien se olvido, aunque el niño este loco usted tiene la culpa -

- yo siempre te defiendo cuando el habla mal de ti -

- eso es diferente yo siempre soy inocente - dijo recordando la cantidad de veces que el destino le jugaba bromas

- tu no me entiendes -

- el que no entiende es usted, es horrible cuando la persona que quieres se olvida se algo así – dijo casi en un susurro

- no será…. que el olvido tu cumpleaños? Hiroki hasta yo se cuando es -

- por supuesto que no, el no es como usted -

- que malo eres te digo que no puedo recordar lo que no sabia -

- como sea ya me voy - dijo tomando unos libros y saliendo de la oficina

- "por supuesto que no, el no es como usted" claro que no soy como el, a mi no me atraen los demonios...bueno un terrorista no es lo mismo, me gustaría saber como salir de esta - dijo mientras veía el teléfono de Hiroki, una sonrisa se formo en su cara y luego lo tomo lo abrió y fue a marca rápida dándole al uno, que resulto ser el numero de Nowaki, que raro no?

- (hai) - hola habla Miyagi y quería saber si podrías darme un consejo - ( ah? claro porque no?) - bueno se trata de que olvide el cumpleaños de mi novia ya le compre un regalo y le lleve a cenar, pero nada y ya no tengo dinero - ( ah pues, por que no hace lo que hiro-san, cuando olvida el mío y hace de esclavo unos días) - ...a claro parece lógico - (bueno tengo que irme estoy ocupado) - ah claro disculpa las molestias - ( ah y no llame del teléfono de otras personas "podrían molestarse") - claro adiós - y finalizo la llamada - 1 Hiroki es un mentiroso, 2 me toca suplicar y 3 Hiroki me golpeara hoy mañana y tarde, no tengo nada nuevo sigo en 0 – decía a lo que oía la puerta, que raro últimamente la gente entraba a su gusto – adelante - dijo sin importar quien fuera, pero como todo seguía en silencio no le quedo de otra que darse la vuelta para ver quien era - Shinobuchin que haces aquí -

- te traigo de comer como siempre o eso también lo olvidaste -

- que yo no lo olvide no lo sabia, nunca me lo dijiste -

...

- me voy -

- y mi besito -

- puedes dártelo solo - dijo saliendo del cuarto

- esto va hacer mas difícil de lo que pensé - dijo viendo la comida - eso resolverá un poco mi problema económico - dijo mientras se le cruzaba una idea muy divertida por la cabeza, tomo el teléfono en su mano, ya pagaría por una no tenia importancia si hacia otra

( hai ) - habla Anónimo, alguien me dijo que usted sabría aconsejarme - (...) - necesito saber que hacer, para desaparecer el enojo de alguien, sin gastar ni un yen - (a eso es sencillo, que es lo único gratis en esta vida) - una sonrisa - (no, eso se puede cobrar no lo sabia?) - entonces que es - (piensa que puedes dar gratis en este momento)- ...fotocopias? - (...déjame explicarte de una forma que hasta Hiroki entendería, eres Adán que le darás a Eva) - ...entiendo - (bien pero necesito saber algo para saber si te estoy dando el consejo correcto, no estas en la posición de Hiroki o si) - no que yo sepa estoy arriba - (bien pues no funcionara al 100% pero distraerá su enojo por un tiempo luego... lo sentimos su saldo es 0) - ahora tal ves si se enoje - dijo dejando el aparato en su lugar y saliendo de la oficina, si estaba en clases estaría a salvo por un tiempo.

En casa del escritor

- Usami-san quien era – pregunto Aikawa

- un pobre en la vida, pero con el teléfono de Hiroki -

- y que quería -

- no se solo le leí mi manuscrito -

- bueno estonces deje las distracciones y continúe - 

Bien no pregunten que clase de manuscrito es ese xD

En casa de Hiroki la familia veía TV

- hiro-san... por que estas de tan mal humor? -

- por nada - dijo mientras recordaba como su teléfono se quedo sin saldo y como Miyagi le dijo que sabia lo de su falta de memoria y como lo arreglaba

- a hiro-san, se que no es el momento para esto, pero yo me iré de viaje mañana, así que pensé que tal ves -

- ah? de viaje -

- si le dije que me iría de viaje una semana hiro-san -

- a si? es solo que lo olvide, pero y el perro que no esperaras que yo cuide de ese demonio – dijo mientras que Retsu le miraba exigiendo una explicación

- el se portara bien – dijo devolviéndole una mirada a Retsu, que solo sintió miedo

- ya que no puedo hacer nada de todas formas el sabe cuidarse - dijo recordando como el perro usaba el baño estilo todo poderoso

- hiro-san dejemos de hablar de Retsu si - dijo mientras lo abrazaba y Retsu aparecía entre ellos de repente, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de los dos, mas este solo sonreía

- olvídalo vamos a dormir - dijo tomando a Nowaki y cerrando la puerta con llave, ya que el perro sabia abrirla, luego Nowaki lo acostaba en la cama pero en eso oyen como el seguro de la puerta desaparece y la puerta se abre dejando pasar a Retsu. Ambos gritaron juntos un "largo "pero Retsu solo se hizo la victima chillando

- Nowaki – dijo esperando ayuda por parte del doctor

- Retsu – dijo este y si Retsu hablara diría "Hiroki"

- es inútil - dijo acostándose y dándole la espalda a ambos, Nowaki también se rindió, si había algo que hiro-san le había dejado claro, era que no soportaba que el perro los viera tan fijamente y mas cuando ellos necesitaban su tiempo a solas, así que se dio la vuelta abrazo a hiro-san y también se dispuso a dormir, ya sabia que Retsu no comería en la mañana. Retsu simplemente se acostó frente a la cama a dormir feliz como otros días perfectos para el.

Luego de esto el día paso normal hasta la parte donde Hiroki iba al aeropuerto, para despedirse de Nowaki, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que el perro insistió en ir con el, ahora el joven profesor caminaba por la calles con el perro de satanas 

- Hiroki y ese perro? - dijo Usami desde su carro donde se encontraba Misaki también

- es mío que quieres -

- nada te vi y pensé que era un poco tarde, no quieres que te lleve – dijo, pero como siempre el perro hizo lo que quiso y salto para entrar al auto paso sobre Usami hasta Misaki y comenzó a lamerlo

- jajaja que lindo, párese un lobo – decía Misaki

- me parece que si iré contigo -

- que perro también entrenado – dijo Usami

- y eso que no haz visto nada -

- de donde vienes -

- del aeropuerto -

- y eso? -

- salio de viaje -

- entonces estarás solo -

- algo así -

- quédate con nosotros - dijo logrando que Misaki y Hiroki se quedaran sin habla – que -

- tu me estas invitando a invadir tu privacidad -

- no, a quedarte en mi casa, si deseas espiar mi privacidad ya es cosa tuya -

- dime que te traes -

- así tu revisas mi trabajo y el de Misaki, sin tomar en cuenta que tengo algo que hablar contigo – dijo mientras veía como el perro no se despegaba de Misaki

- esta bien pero el perro -

- es un riesgo que correré -

- eh? que lindo perrito, si eres un lindo perrito, como se llama – decía Misaki consintiendo al perro

- Retsu si te gusta te lo regalo – dijo logrando que Retsu se pusiera triste, pero se recupero rápido con intensiones de ir hacia su dueño, pero una mirada de este le indico que seria mejor quedarse donde estaba

El viaje en auto continuo en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa de Hiroki

- Retsu ven vamos por unas cosas para quedarnos en casa de Akihiko unos días -

- porque le hablas al perro como si entendiera, además el puede quedarse -

- el buscara sus cosas - dicho eso Retsu baja del auto y entra al edificio junto a Hiroki

- aquí vive Kamijou-sensei es muy lindo, no sabia que tuviera perro -

- no creo que sea de el - dijo recordando como le temía al perro de su casa

- pero el dijo -

- el se refería a que era de ellos -

- ah entiendo - luego ven como el viene con una maleta para el y Retsu llevaba una mini cama de el con: dos platos, pelota, hueso, shampoo, etc.. Ambos no creían lo que veían - de verdad trae sus cosas – dijo mientras Retsu parecia feliz por el cumplido? 

- si, la verdad es un perro BASTANTE "raro" - dijo abriendo la puerta para que Retsu entrara con sus cosas y luego el, apenas cerro la puerta Retsu se fue para adelante con Misaki, ganándose otra mirada del escritor

El camino siguió en silencio hasta la casa de la feliz pareja, cuando se bajaron del auto Hiroki se fue adelante con Usami hablando de su ultimo trabajo, mientras que Misaki ayudaba a Retsu a llevar sus cosas

- es algo tarde para comer -

- si tienen hambre puedo cocinar no hay problema – en eso Retsu se acerca a Misaki con el plato en la boca - tomare eso como un si -

Misaki se dirigió a la cocina y Usami a ver tv con Hiroki, estaban muy ocupados hablando del libro, que al parecer le faltaba algo, en cuanto se sentaron Retsu se monto par poner su cabeza en las piernas de Hiroki, sorprendiendo el escritor

- no te aproveches y bájate todavía puedo pegarte yo – dijo Hiroki ante el atrevimiento del perro, ni que fuera su casa y en esta tampoco lo dejaría, mas Retsu no hizo caso alguno - cuento tres y llevo 2 - ...nada , luego se oye un golpe y misteriosamente un perro ahora esta en la cocina, se ve a Usami feliz y a un Hiroki que no entendía la alegría de este

- Retsu que haces aquí – dijo Misaki mientras que Retsu tenia un chichón estilo anime y tenia unas lagrimas - bueno no importa la comida esta lista - dijo colocando tres platos en la mesa y Retsu coloca un cuarto el de el, los tres hombres vieron con sorpresa la acción del perro y a este feliz

- no – dijo Usami rápidamente

- estoy de acuerdo contigo – contesto Hiroki sin tomar en cuenta el llanto del perro

- por mi esta bien – alego Misaki conmovido por el perro que comenzó a lamerlo

Y así todos comenzaron a comer en un profundo silencio, Usami y Hiroki molesto porque había un perro no solo sentado en una silla sino que comía lo mismo, solo le faltaban cubiertos. Misaki pensaba que tal vez debió dejarlo en el piso, Hiroki en como hacer ahora que no esta Nowaki, Usami en que ese perro se va y Retsu solo estaba feliz. Luego de comer Hiroki y Misaki limpiaban todo y Usami se dedicaba a escribir, el pequeño Retsu vigilaba a su amo

- donde lo compro – dijo Usami con intriga

- lo encontró abandonado -

- eso es cierto Retsu? - Retsu asiente - pobre perrito - dijo mientras le hacia mas mimos

- bueno pero un perro "callejero" no tiene esas cualidades, digo ni mi perro es así -

- y eso que todavía no haz visto lo mas raro -

- mejor vamos a dormir -

- pero solo hay dos camas -

- si y como no queremos que nuestro invitado duerma mal, puede quedarte en la habitación de Misaki -

- así que eso tramaba – susurro el profesor

- ya decía yo de donde tanta amabilidad –

Hiroki no se molesto en preguntar o en oír algo mas, solo se fue a la habitación de Misaki y la cerro con llave dejando a Retsu afuera rasguñando la puerta

- que perro mas raro vamos - tomo a Misaki y se fueron a la habitación, cuando ya estaban en la cama oyeron como la puerta se abría y Retsu se metía entre ellos – largo - dijo con una vos que Retsu sintió un escalofrió tan grande, como cuando Nowaki se molestaba, así que salio corriendo del cuarto

- usagi-san asusto a Retsu - dijo para dar por concluidas las actividades de esa noche

- buenos días – dijo Misaki fresco como una lechuga

- buenos y Akihiko -

- buenos – dijo el escritor llegando a la cocina

- en un momento estará listo el desayuno -

- y Retsu? – dijo mientras todos vieron a los alrededores, pero no vieron rastro del perro, hasta que se abrió la puerta principal dando paso a un perro con el periódico y correo - de donde sacaste eso - dijo antes de notar que el correo era para el - fuiste a casa por esto – Retsu solo asintió - buen perro - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le sonreía, logrando que Retsu moviera su cola al mas no poder

- de donde sacaste un perro tan raro de verdad -

- ya te dije que lo encontró -

- tal ves necesites un sacerdote -

- no es gracioso – dijo defendiendo a Retsu para variar

- si Retsu es tan listo por que no regresa con su dueño? – dijo Misaki notando algo que nunca se habían preguntado los dueños. Todos se quedan viendo a Retsu que recostaba la cabeza en las piernas de Hiroki

- mejor comemos o llegaremos tarde -

- hai -

- hoy no es festivo? – dijo Usami

- si pero no quiero quedarme aquí, Retsu quieres pasear – pregunto como si no fuera obvia la respuesta

- es cierto hoy es feriado lo había olvidado -

- da igual, luego trabajaremos en tus horrores - dijo colocándole la correa a Retsu, pero cuando Hiroki salio tropezó con alguien al salir – tu – dijo a Isaka que estaba por tocar la puerta cuando el otro la abrió

- yo, eso es mas que correcto, que haces tan temprano en casa de Akihiko no será que por fin cruzaron la raya de la amistad -

- Retsu ataca -

- Retsu? - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de comenzar a correr, por que un perro comenzó a seguirlo

- ya no me molesta tanto el perro – dijo Usami

- si, a mi también me encanta ese lado suyo -

- Retsu no le hará nada verdad? - dijo Misaki preocupado por el otro

- no se, nunca lo había mandado a atacar, no estaba seguro de que lo haría – dijo a lo que los otros lo vieron con una cara de "eso esta mal" - el comenzó, ahora comencemos con tu clase necesitas toda la ayuda posible -

Una hora después se oye como la puerta se abre y entra Retsu con un pedazo de tela de pantalón.

- Retsu que hiciste? – pregunta Hiroki al perro, como si este le fuera a contestar

- parece que tengo el resto del día libre - pues solo tenia que hablar con Isaka ese día

- ya termine y estoy seguro que tengo 100%, verdad Retsu - dijo extendiéndole el examen al perro, Retsu se le quedo viendo a la hoja y comenzó a negar

Con esto se comenzó a escuchar la risa de los otros dos, reían al mas no poder y Misaki se acurruco en una esquina deprimido, era tan malo como para que un perro lo notara, Hiroki como pudo tomo el examen y comenzó a leer, el perro tenia razón paso pero justo

- tienes 52 -

- tan poco -

- Retsu quieres hacerlo tu -

- no se burle Kamijou-sensei -

- no lo hago, me da curiosidad cuanto entiende Retsu - en eso Retsu se acerca a la computadora y pisa las teclas, cuando los tres se acercaron a ver encontraron las palabras "quiero mucho a hiro-san"

- lo veo y no lo creo, esto me da una idea me voy a escribir – dijo Usami ignorando al sonrojado Hiroki que aun veía la pantalla de la computadora

- que perrito tan lindo – dijo Misaki acariciando a un feliz Retsu 


	7. Cuidado con lo que deseas

Luego del día libre de nuestros protagonistas, estos volvieron a sus vidas normales?

Nos encontramos en el baño de la casa, Misaki con cara de sorpresa, Usami preguntándose tranquilamente que ve el primero y Hiroki con la cara roja. 5 minutos antes cuarto de Usami, el ya no tan pequeño Misaki se despertaba para llevarse una pequeña sorpresa

- ES TARDE - dijo mientras corría al baño, cuando abrió la puerta detrás de esta se encontró con usagi-san que solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura, abrazando y susurrándole algo a un Hiroki que parecía estar vistiéndose pues tenia pantalones pero apenas se estaba abotonando la camisa.

- buenos días Misaki – dijo el escritor esperando la respuesta del otro pero esta no llegaba. Hiroki solo pensaba en "porque siempre soy yo el tercero" - Misaki te sientes bien te ves un poco pálido - dijo pero acto seguido la puerta fue cerrada - que raro, seguimos con lo nuestro -

- deja de hablar así, parece que fueras a violarme o eso le pareció a el -

- pues si parece eso -

- y que esperas para irte -

- me dirás que si -

- esta bien, supongo – dijo para que el otro se fuera, esto lo pagaría caro

Ya fuera del baño Misaki preparaba el desayuno

- Misaki que piensas -

- nada que debería pensar -

- realmente nada, pues Hiroki y yo nos conocemos desde niños y este tipo de confianza es normal entre nosotros -

- desde niños? -

- si, desde que tenemos 10 años, es mi mejor amigo, que nunca te lo dije? -

- no olvidaste ese pequeño detalle -

- entonces Hiroki tenia razón, te pusiste celoso de algo tan bobo como eso -

- no, fue solo que me impresiono solo eso – grito sintiendo como su cara se tornaba roja

- seguro - dijo abrazando a Misaki, pero este hábilmente escapa asía la mesa

- seguro - dijo mas nervioso que seguro

- si tu lo dices - dijo sentándose a comer, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Misaki que comía mirando al plato

- oigan han visto a Retsu – pregunto el profesor tomando asiento junto a la pareja

- no -

- ah olvide que teníamos visita, gomen le preparare algo enseguida – dijo Misaki apresurándose a preparar algo, sabia que la culpa era de usagi-san por distraerlo

- no te moleste, ya tengo que irme y tu deberías hacer lo mismo -

- es cierto ya voy tarde - dijo corriendo y saliendo por la puerta ( ni modo que por la ventana)

- Akihiko me llevas – dijo sin prestar mucha atención a las acciones del mas joven

- claro, cuanto tiempo crees que le tome darse cuenta -

- cuando vea el auto, vamos -

Ya en la salida del edificio Misaki corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero fue entonces que justo a su lado paso un auto rojo que se detuvo justo al frente

- te llevo -

- si por favor – dijo tratado de retener su sonrojo, nada peor que esas escenas cotidianas ahora con su profesor

Usami y Hiroki no hablaron el resto de los famosos días, minutos a carro, pero si que tenían una mirada cómplice ante el enojo de Misaki

- nos vemos Misaki -

- hai -

- y tu por que no te bajas -

- tengo el presentimiento de que es mejor quedarme aquí un rato - dijo mientras que veía a cierto niño que llevaba un almuerzo

- que podría pasarte -

- nada, solo me quedare aquí unos minutos -

- si tu quieres... ese del retrovisor no es tu perro – dijo logrando que Hiroki volteara asustado

- si lamentablemente – dijo ya calmado logrando que Retsu se deprimiera por el recibimiento de su amo - por que te viniste, ahora vete con Akihiko, no se permiten perro -

- ese perro no entra en mi auto -

- entrara, igual que mi llamada a Takahiro si no cuidas de Retsu -

- entra pulgoso – dijo pero Retsu solo le volteo la cara

- Retsu entra ya – dijo en su tono de profesor logrando que el perro obedeciera - pórtate bien con Akihiko o te quedaras afuera esta noche -

Ya en los pasillos caminaba el demonio Kamijou rumbo a su oficina, pero cuando entra a este se consigue con el profesor Miyagi en un rincón haciendo circulitos

- no lo fue bien verdad -

- no, estoy aquí por que hace frío -

- levántese, las clases están a punto de comenzar -

- tu pensando en trabajo, mientras tu mentor se desfallece -

- mentor? -

- si -

- siga soñando, yo me voy a dar mi clase -

- ni siquiera vas a oírme esta ves -

- para que?, ese niño lo que necesita es una lección -

- es obvio que tu no lo conoces – dijo "tratar que ese terrorista cambie de opinión es inútil" pensaba el profesor

- y usted no me conoce a mi, yo si que le enseñaría mas de una cosa - dijo pero luego misteriosamente una tasa se cayo

- palabras ciertas -

- ? no importa me voy - dijo saliendo de la oficina

En la oficina del director

- que quieres un tutor – decía el padre de Shinobu a este

- si, algún problema -

- pero hijo, aquí solo tengo dos profesores de literatura -

- no importa cualquiera sirve -

- pero es que a Miyagi no se lo puedo pedir luego de lo que hizo tu hermana y Kamijou es un demonio dando clases – dijo para luego sentir la mirada de su hijo sobre el, estupido el día que se comenzó a parecer a su madre pensaba el pobre hombre - te conseguiré a Kamijou -

- bien me voy a clases, que tengas un buen día padre - dijo saliendo de la oficina

- es peor que su madre -

Con Usami

- suéltalo – exigía el escritor obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido de Retsu, estos se peleaban escritor y perro por un Suzuki - quédatelo puedo comprar 100 mas como ese -

- jajaja relájese Usami-san y continúe con su trabajo, es solo un perro...que hace aquí un perro? es de Misaki? – pregunto Aikawa

- no es de un amigo -

- a pues, que cosita tan linda, ¿por que lo tiene usted? -

- no se, me imagino que hice algo horrible en mi vida pasada -

- ah que cosas dice Usami-san -

Luego de clases

Hiroki se encontraba en la oficina del jefe de departamento

- me mando a llamar -

- si, es que quería decirle que le asignare un asistente - 

- asistente? -

- si, mi hijo quiere aprender todo lo que pueda de la literatura, quien mejor que usted que tiene tanto tiempo libre, pues ya le pregunte al profesor Miyagi y su agenda esta llena – decía mientras que el profesor solo se repetía las palabras "tramposo profesor Miyagi"

- entiendo pero ya tengo compromisos -

- pero será los fines de semana -

- tengo opción -

- no - 

- y para que me lo pide entonces -

- para que suene educado, ahora por que no se retira, el lo esta esperando en su oficina -

Hiroki caminaba hacia su oficina maldiciendo lo mas silenciosamente posible, pero con una mirada que mataba, hasta que llego a la oficina y… bien su mente no daba para lo que veía. Miyagi estaba sentado como de costumbre en su silla, lo fuera de lugar era el joven que estaba sentado sobre el

- Hiroki... - dijo Miyagi para pararse rápidamente

- si tienes ganas de molestar, no me involucres niño mal criado -

- yo no se de que hablas -

- tengo un nuevo asistente – dijo a Miyagi era imposible tratar con el chico

- ah eso es bueno -

- es el -

- eso es cierto Shinobush… Shinobu – pregunto al chico pero este solo mantenía la mirada fija hacia Hiroki - eso fue un si, Hiroki lo que pasa es que el es un estudiante de 100 y como tu fuiste el primer profesor con un demonio dentro que no le dio calificación perfecta, atente a las consecuencias

- no, es su problema encárguese usted de el -

- no seas malo, además no fuiste tu el que lo dijo esta mañana -

- no quise decir esto -

- se conforme -

- ya que supongo que ya le sacare provecho a esto, tu ve y tráenos café -

- y si no quiero -

- no te enseño nada – dijo retando al otro, Miyagi sentía como se podía cortar el aire

- enseguida vuelvo -

- no deberías jugar con fuego -

- como sea me voy -

- y tu café?

- no gracias, solo quería que se fuera molesto - dijo saliendo de ahí

- pero el desastre me lo dejas a mi – dijo mientras pensaba en como calmar al otro cuando se entere

En casa de Usami

- que tal tu día Hiroki -

- hable de mas y Kami me castigo y Retsu? -

- puse se cerebro a prueba y lo mande lejos para ver cuanto tarda en llegar -

-: QUE TU QUE – gritaron ambos castaños

- lo mande lejos - pero antes de seguir hablando entro Retsu con una bolsa de regalos que le dio a Hiroki

- "para el perro mas especial" - leía la tarjeta el profesor - por lo menos alguien tuvo un buen día – dijo acariciando a Retsu

- yo también tuve un buen día – dijo Misaki

- por que todavía no te entrego tu examen -

- tan mal me fue – dijo recibiendo el examen, la nota era 60%, bien para Misaki esa era su nota mas alta en esa materia 


	8. Cuidado con los Celos

Los días habían pasado rápido para la mayoría de esta familia, para Usami todo estaba bien con Misaki, la ahora compañía de Hiroki su amigo no era como con los demás, pues aunque gritón y regañón le conocía muy bien y era al único al que le haría caso referente a un libro, el único problema era cuando ninguno de los dos hombres estaban, dejándolo con satanas.

Por otro lado, la semana para Hiroki se fue volando, ya era hora de ir a su casa, tenia que admitirlo la había pasado muy bien, como cuando eran niños pero sin el incomodo sentimiento de amor, eso si, que se sentía mal tercio cuando algo pasaba entre esa parejita y… Retsu siempre será el, y sin olvidar que ahora tenia un esclavo, digo asistente muy obediente que le mataba con la mirada, eso le enseñaría

Y el mas joven tenia un serio problema y era la profunda cercanía de los viejos amigos, entendía que se quisieran, pero no entendía por que tanto abrazo y sin tomar en cuenta que apeas comenzaba a mejorar en sus clases, su único consuelo era que su sensei volvería ese día a casa antes de que algo pase entre esos dos

hora del desayuno

- Hiroki tengo un nuevo libreto sobre eso -

- eres un depravado, porque mejor no escribes algo mas...adecuado -

- digas lo que digas las ventas no mienten -

- el índice de ignorancia tampoco -

- ciertamente –

En este tipo de conversaciones se basaba el desayuno, mientras que Misaki pensaba en  
cuando paso a ser el quien sobraba, Hiroki en "por que siento que algo esta mal, digo no hago nada fuera de lo común", el escritor pensaba en uno de los grandes misterios de la vida "si será mejor hacer uno de boys love o una novela" y el pobre Retsu en cuando lo sacarían a pasear

hora de clases

- Misaki que tanto piensas – preguntaba Sumi al chico que parecía estar en las nubes

- nada – dijo suspirando

- tienes problemas de amor? -

- no! que va no se por que tendría yo algo así… jajaja- dijo sintiendo su cara enrojecer - Sumi-sempai como se tratan los amigos de infancia -

- pues son casi hermanos, hay varios casos en donde ese cariño es amor en su mas pura expresión -

- eso es amor, ya veo pero y si ambos tienen pareja – pregunto temiendo por la respuesta

- bueno puede ser que nunca tuvieran el valor de cruzar esa línea por miedo a que el otro ame mas a su pareja que a el -

- y como se puede arreglar todo eso -

- pues esos amigos deberían cruzar la línea y ver que es lo que hay ahí realmente -

Las palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Misaki - NO! ESO SI QUE NO! - dijo mientras que dejaba a sumi-sempai hablando solo, el comenzó a dirigirse ¿a donde?, no tenía idea, hasta que abrió una puerta de golpe

- se te ofrece algo Takahashi – dijo Miyagi viendo al chico en la puerta

- ah? - dijo mientras que notaba donde estaba, en la oficina de literatura en donde se encontraba el profesor Kamijou, Miyagi y el chico almuerzo - yo lo siento, me equivoque - dijo saliendo de ahí

- se equivoco? se parece a ti en tu primer año – dijo Miyagi recordando a un Hiroki mas joven y menos… temperamental?. Pero esa es una historia para otro día

- piérdase Miyagi-sensei – dijo algo sonrojado el recordar esos horribles días y obteniendo una mirada por parte de Shinobu, pero esta ya era normal - veamos hoy te doy el día libre – le dijo a mas joven para librarse de esa mirada, ya comenzaba a sentirla incluso en el baño, y eso era mas perturbador de lo que puedan creer

- estas de buen humor, eso quiere decir que hoy llega verdad – dijo mientras picaba la cara del otro, ya que su instinto de… acosador? Lo había enseñado a leer la forma de actuar de este

- no se de que habla, yo solo creo que el ya comprendió quien es el profesor y que el es solo el alumno – dijo tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, en eso se oye como se derrama algo y un uhs de Shinobu - el mojo mi material para la próxima clase verdad – dijo sin voltearse a ver y sintiendo un tic en el ojo

- eso parece -

- muy bien, por que para eso lo tengo a el – dijo mostrando una sonrisa que mostraba lo dulce de la venganza y le entregaba unas hojas a Shinobu – toma, aquí esta una copia comienza a sacar copias – dijo dejando a Shinobu con las palabras en la boca. Miyagi solo pensaba en que uno de los dos morirá en este juego...genial

Luego de las clases

- bueno creo que eso es todo – dijo Hiroki cerrando la maleta

- ya lista la maleta, por que no trabajamos – dijo Usami apresurando al profesor

- un día te voy a cobrar -

- no es cierto -

- no solo se paga con dinero en este mundo Akihiko – dijo acercándose al escritor para mirarlo a los ojos directamente

- que cosas dices, mi corazón es solo de Misaki -

- hablando de eso, que rayos te traes conmigo – dijo con curiosidad, ya que Usami nunca fue de sus conocidos mas abrasadores y últimamente le quería quitar el puesto a Nowaki, quien tenia el primer lugar

- un simple juego -

- solo no vayas a quemarte, además como harás ahora que me voy -

- siempre volverás -

- bromeas? fue divertido pero si Nowaki se entera, no tienes idea de lo que podría pasar – dijo comenzando a rezar por su cuerpo

- Nowaki? así se llama -

- olvida lo que dije -

- si tu lo dices - 

- ya solo haz como que no oíste nada, pero dime que harás con tu juego sin este inocente de mi ser -

- supongo que solo seguiré jugando cuando vengas a casa -

- eres un enfermo -

- es solo un experimento, además no es algo que no hagamos normalmente - dijo mientras lo abrazaba – ves -

- idiota, suéltame antes de que alguien nos vea – dijo sin poder evitar que se le subieran algo los colores y es que por la forma del abrazo parecían otra cosa

- clámate no pasa nada, hasta estas sonrojado – dijo pensando en su próximo libro con este de protagonista

- SOLO POR QUE TU NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE HACES, CREES QUE PUEDES HACER LO QUE TU QUIERAS, PERO ENTIENDE HAY PERSONAS INVOLUCRADAA... – gritaba comenzando con su regaño, enseñanza del día. Y así siguió cuando Usami no lo aguanto mas, y algo le vino a la mente, un recuerdo de cuando eran niños, simplemente sonrío, tomo el rostro de Hiroki en sus manos y lo beso

- finalmente te callaste – vaya que era efectivo ese método, porque fue que lo dejo de usar, así porque se enamoro. Por su parte Hiroki sentía que se había montado en la montaña rusa diez veces seguidas. Y peor aun ninguno vio al chico parado en la puerta

- así que cruzar he?...suena lógico – susurro mientras salía corriendo

- IDIOTA por esto te dije que te podías quemar, el ha de estar pensando otra cosa, que rayos pensaste al besarme ¿por que lo hiciste? -

- recordé que esa era mi forma de callarte y pese que seria divertido hiciste incluso la misma cara -

- iras al infierno - dijo mientras que tomaba su abrigo - quieres apurarte antes de que haga alguna estupidez -

- ah? Claro - dijo para luego partir en la búsqueda de Misaki - si que sabe correr como le encontraremos - dijo comenzando a preocuparse por los resultados de su juego

- pues eso es fácil – para luego llamar a Retsu -busca a Misaki - dijo para que el perro comenzara a guiar a los dos por el camino correcto

Con Misaki

- no puedo creer que fuera tan idiota, primero dijo estar enamorado de mi ni-san, porque no estarlo de su querido Hiroki - dijo mientras que corría limpiándose los ojos cuando

- cuidado chico -

- ah? - dijo subiendo la vista pero lo ultimo que logro ver fue un auto

En el aeropuerto

Se encontraba una mujer saludando a un recién llegado Nowaki

- que alegría verle otra ves Nowaki-chan -

- hai, a mi también me alegra verle Shizuku-san -

- como no vas a estarlo - dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa. Pero antes de que el joven Nowaki respondiera el teléfono de Shizuku comenzó a sonar - hai...entiendo...y no hay alguien mas...Kusama-kun esta aqui conmigo...perfecto -

- ocurre algo? -

- tienes planes? -

- realmente no -

- a ocurrido un accidente, varios heridos y en el hospital no hay suficientes médicos de turno, por esa entupida convención, quieres ir a dormir o salvar vidas -

- eso no se pregunta Shizuku-san - dijo mientras que ambos salían rumbo al hospital

- lo bueno es que llegaremos al mismo tiempo – dijo refiriéndose a los heridos

- eso no es bueno -

- de nada sirve tenerlos ahí sin quien les atienda, hacemos falta nosotros -

- que hospital mas descuidado el mío -

- esto no pasa todos los días, al parecer un idiota se le atravesó a un auto, este era familiar, fue todo un desastre en cadena, todos van en camino a el hospital mas cercano

- el nuestro -

- si -

- ya casi llegamos -

Momentos antes en otro lugar

- ahí creo que lo veo – dijo Usami

- rápido -

- Misaki... - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, antes de ver como el chico era golpeado por el auto, que luego choco con el de al lado, y muchas otras cosas que no alcanzo a ver, solo tenia la vista fija en el joven herido en el suelo

- no te quedes ahí idiota muévete - dijo mientras que marcaba a emergencias de su teléfono

minutos después

- no los muevan – decía un enfermero mientra que los examinaba, había una gran cantidad de ambulancias y unos bomberos pero por culpa del choque, solo había paso hacia un hospital, cuando llevaban a Misaki - alguien conoce a este chico -

- yo -

- bien suba -

- Hiroki –

- no te preocupes, ve tu yo se como llegar los alcanzare enseguida -

- bien - dijo para luego partir

- vamos Retsu -

En el hospital

- no párese tener gran daño, para ser el causante de todo, tiene suerte – dijo Nowaki revisando al chico

- realmente, normalmente el atropellado en este tipo de cadena termina aplastado... quédate aqui con el hasta que despierte, yo tengo que ir a ver a los demás -

- tenemos suerte -

- si luego de la familia y el de atrás, los demás solo tienen raspones -

En la cama un joven comenzaba a despertar - nii-san? donde estoy?, ya me morí y todo por que usagi-san no me ama – susurraba Misaki sintiendo unas profundas ganas de

- esta llorando? oye estas despierto – pregunto Nowaki preocupado por el chico

- ah? – conciencia eres tu se preguntaba Misaki

- te duele algo -

- donde estoy? – dijo finalmente incorporándose

- en un hospital, tuviste un accidente no lo recuerdas -

- ah si, lo recuerdo ah...no te conozco? – dijo detallando al otro se le hacia familiar se cara

- ah? no creo ahora deja que te haga un chequeo - dijo mientras comenzaba a revisarlo

- eso...me fracture el brazo -

- si, pence que ya lo habías notado, no parece que seas muy atento – dijo sonriendo logrando hacer que Misaki se sonrojara ( y quien no xD) - la verdad es que tienes suerte, no te golpeaste la cabeza, solo caíste mal, los de la ambulancia apostaron que estabas muerto -

- así – que clase de empleados tenían ahí

En la sala de espera

- que tanto tardan – decía el escritor caminando de un lado al otro

- cálmate, seguro ya esta bien, nos aseguramos de sobornar lo suficiente a las enfermeras para que fuese uno de los primeros, es solo que como son muchos, no hay quien nos diga que ya podemos verlo -

- eso espero - dijo mientras que escondía su rostro en el hombro de Hiroki, para luego oír como alguien decía "hiro-chan que haces aquí" Hiroki volteo a ver quien era el idiota que se atrevía a llamarle así

- esperas a alguien – decía el doctor Retsu regalándole una sonrisa

- lárgate -

- que malo eres, para que veas cuanto te quiero yo, ven te llevare a donde quieras -

- no necesito nada de ti - dijo mientras que veía a Akihiko - me podrías llevar a la habitación de Takahashi – dijo tragándose su orgullo

- ah? creo que se cual es síganme -

En la habitación de Misaki

- me dirás que paso – pregunto Nowaki para averiguar el porque de la cara larga del chico

- algo muy malo me ocurrió, así que salí corriendo -

- que te ocurrió -

- la persona que am… quiero esta enamorada de su mejor amigo -

- por que piensas eso -

- yo los vi... - no continuo pues la puerta se había abierto

- perdón por interrumpir, pero mira lo que traje - dijo Retsu dejando pasar a Hiroki y a Usami

- hiro-san – dijo Nowaki sin entender que hacía su profesor ahí, pero feliz de verlo

- Nowaki? que haces aqui, cuando llegaste –

- llegue temprano porque quería darte una sorpresa, pero surgió este accidente que haces aqui? -

- ah? pues vine a ver como esta Takahashi el es mi estudiante -

- ah entiendo - dijo mientras que veía a Usami

- Nowaki dejémoslos solo ven - dijo sacando al joven doctor junto con Retsu

- Misaki realmente lo siento -

- no tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa, además estas cosas pasan, es normal después de todo es tu mejor amigo – dijo tratando de actuar lo mas maduro que se le ocurria

- ah? jajajaja Misaki eres muy lindo, realmente pensaste que podía haber algo entre Hiroki y yo -

- como que si podría? es mas que obvio los abrazos los besos -

desde afuera

- los besos – dijo Nowaki a Hiroki quien junto con su pareja espiaban que ocurría adentro en la habitación

- es una larga historia, te la cuento en casa, solo quiero decir que soy inocente de todo cargo en mi contra -

- hiro-san eso lo dicto yo – dijo al oído del profesor, que ya sabia que la justicia fallaría a favor del mas joven

adentro

- creo que necesito ayuda para explicar esto, Hiroki puedes pasar -

- tu prometiste pagar los platos rotos – dijo entrando de todas formas

- solo ayúdame por los viejos tiempos -

- vale pero sal - dijo para quedar a solas con Misaki - no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto – dijo para luego tomas aire solo había una forma de que ese niño entendiera todo - primero para que no dudes de lo que te voy a decir, el doctor que estaba contigo… -

- Nowaki-san -

- si, el es mi...es mi no...es mi pareja – dijo resistiendo las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, y visto que Misaki quedo congelado con la confesión decidió seguir - bien esperaba esa cara, ahora si llego a enterarme de que alguien en el colegio se entera tu sufrirás -

- me llevare el secreto a la tumba...pero a usted no le gusta Usami-san -

- la historia entre Akihiko y yo tiene mil y un desenlaces que no esperarías, pero una relación como pareja no – dijo mas Misaki parecía seguir dudando - sabes debí decírtelo pero el solo lo hacia para molestarte, ya que esta escribiendo una novela en donde tres son multitud, y no quiero que pienses mal, cualquier duda que tengas te responderé por que no quiero que nadie dude de… lo mucho que amo a Nowaki - dijo casi muriendo en el acto es decir casi gritando al final

Afuera se podía ver a Nowaki sonriendo y a Usami riendo ya se imaginaba a Hiroki rojo saltando de un lado a otro

- suertudo – dijo Retsu celoso de su compañero

Con Misaki

- bueno tiene que admitir que se abrazan mucho – dijo comenzando a creer en el profesor

- a bueno eso es normal, lo hace por que sabe que me molesta y no se por que a la gente le gusta molestarme y los acosos también entran en eso – dijo mientras que se preguntaba que tenia el que atraía a personas con complejo de Retsu's

- y el beso eso no es de amigos -

Afuera Nowaki parecía que iba a matar con la mirada Usami, que en su defensa puso a Retsu en medio

Adentro

- bueno eso fue algo que surgió del pasado una vieja maña – dijo sin saber que decir - que rayos estoy diciendo, no se oye bien...mira Akihiko cuando era pequeño solía callarme con un beso, porque así le enseño alguien en Inglaterra... – dijo mientras sentía no solo la mirada de Misaki sino la de Nowaki - no me preguntes quien...y bueno como no quería callarme hace un rato, al parecer le pareció divertido hacerlo a la antigua - 

- jajajaja suena a algo que haría usagi-san – dijo tratando de olvidar el hecho de que era algo que el escritor solo haría con el

- usagi? -

- ah… quise decir Usami-san -

- como sea, espero que no pienses mal de mi -

- no sensei, yo creo que usted es una persona increíble, tiene que serlo si hasta ahora a podido con Usami-san -

- el increíble eres tu, que lograste domesticar al usagi -

- usted cree – dijo sonriendo como de costumbre

Afuera Usami no entendía por que siempre se referían a el de esa forma

- me voy – se despidió Retsu

- hora de entrar -

Adentro

- veo que terminaron - dijo Nowaki para luego notar como Misaki lo veía detalladamente - ocurre algo? -

- nada, es que no parece el tipo de persona que pensé que seria la pareja de sensei - dijo sin darse cuenta de el aura de depresión que rodeaba a Nowaki por lo dicho

- tonterías, que tipo de personas van conmigo -

- ah pues yo siempre pensé que era Miyagi-sensei - al decir eso el aura de Nowaki aumento

- tan mal gusto crees que tengo - dijo subiéndole la moral a Nowaki

- lo pensé por que se ven bien juntos, y comparten mucho en común -

- que tienes tu en como con Akihito -

- ah...ya entendí... Nowaki-san espero volver a vernos pero no en el hospital -

- digo lo mismo -

- puedes verle si vas a casa de Hiroki por las clases o si el va a buscar a Hiroki luego de clases -

- en ese caso cuando tenga tiempo me gustaría que se quedaran a cenar -

- como sea, ya que todo esta bien es hora de irme -

- por que? -

- deje a Retsu afuera y ya se esta comenzando a inquietar -

- como lo sabes – dijo a lo que Hiroki señalo la ventana en donde se podía ver a Retsu tratando de escalar la pared

- al fin algo que no sabe hacer -


	9. El perro te comio la lengua

Bien en resumen ni-san, el día de hoy sentí celos de mi sensei, al que admiro por ser tan fuerte, también me deje llevar como una novia en su periodo, y por si no faltara en mi novela me atropello un auto, fracturándome el brazo, aunque gracias a eso pasaron cosas buenas, como que ahora solo seremos usagi-san y yo, conocí a Nowaki-san un gran doctor que resulto ser el novio de sensei

- Misaki me estas oyendo -

- ah, si claro usagi-san - Como decía ahora voy camino a casa, gracias a que Nowaki-san consiguió que me dejaran ir la misma noche

- seguro? -

- si usagi-san - Ahora hogar dulce hogar

- bueno - dijo mientras daba la vuelta

- que haces la casa esta en la otra dirección -

- solo haz estado ahí una ves como podrías saberlo – decía mientras que Misaki se preguntaba sobre que estaba hablando el otro

- pero creo que es por el otro lado -

- no sabes de que hablamos verdad -

- no -

- de casualidad te diste cuenta que tenemos un perro en la parte trasera del auto – dijo para luego ver como Misaki volteaba a ver y justo detrás de el se encontraba un Retsu triste - párese que le dolió que Hiroki se fuera si el, aunque la verdad es que desapareció – dijo sin mirar a Misaki, ya que después de todo el estaba manejando y Misaki pensaba " ahora que lo menciona no me despedí de ninguno de los dos, bueno conoceré la casa de sensei y dejaremos a Retsu, que podría salir mal"

En casa de La Junjou Egoist

- Mmm…No…waki - decía el profesor que era acorralado en la entrada por el mas alto

- hiro-san quiero besarte tanto... no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe -

- eres un idiota - dijo rojo como un tomate, mientras correspondía a los besos del mas alto, que comenzaba a desabrochar la ropa del profesor - para idiota, te he dicho mil veces que en la entrada no, además tu dijiste que solo querías un beso - dijo mirando asía un lado y trataba de sacarse, pero lo que no sabia o si, era que ese simple gesto le daba a Nowaki total acceso a su cuello, y como Nowaki no pierde el tiempo se dirigió a la zona - pa...ra ah -

- me temo que eso no va a ser posible porque ya te dije que extrañe mucho a hiro-san, además tengo que limpiar todo posible rastro de otro hombre ( entiéndase Usami ) - dijo para luego dejar suaves besos en el cuello y los remplazarlos por marcas

- idiota ya te dije que no ha pasado nada -

- entonces no tienes por que temer a una revisión completa - dijo al oído de Hiroki mientras que le acariciaba y con un dedo hacia presión sobre la entrada del mayor

- mnn… no… para – trato de decir para luego sentir que la poca cordura que le quedaba desaparecía, Nowaki deslizo sus labios por el cuello de Hiroki, que beso y lamió con deleite degustando el sabor de su piel, lentamente deslizo sus manos a dentro de la camisa del castaño tocando la tersa piel hasta llegar a sus pezones y empezando a jugar con ellos masajeándolos suavemente arrancándole un gemido al mayor que ya estaba mas que excitado – espera, no falta algo? –

- ahora que lo mencionas donde esta Retsu? -

- no lo veo desde... el hospital –dijo sin evitar sentirse mal por el

- ya que, el no es tonto sabe llegar - dijo siguiendo con lo que hacia deshaciéndose de la ropa del mayor dejándole solo la camisa desabotonada, por su parte Nowaki solo había perdido su camisa cuando el juego de ellos ameritaba llegar mas lejos, así que el menor introdujo el primer dedo, solo podían oírse los gemidos del mayor por toda la habitación, pues la entrada tenia una acústica perfecta, no paso mucho entes de que los dedos de Nowaki fueran remplazados por algo mas grande

En ese mismo edificio

- ya estamos aquí Retsu – decía el chico feliz, al notar que Retsu también lo estaba - ahora me pregunto donde será, por que usagi-san no quiso bajarse – como respuesta Retsu hizo de flecha perruna y luego comenzó a guiarlo, ya en otro piso - seguro que es por aquí - dijo para luego ver como se detenía frente a una puerta para luego comenzar a rasguñarla - debe extrañar mucho al sensei - dijo caminando lentamente viendo los alrededores era un lugar lindo; pero Retsu no estaba inquieto por ver a Hiroki… bueno si pero también podía oír del otro lado cosas como "-¡Ah!...No….para…ahí no…- Entonces tendré que asegurarme de encontrar el punto exacto…- ¡Ah! Nowaki eres un bruto…". Misaki caminaba tranquilamente hasta llegar junto a Retsu fue ahí que se dio cuenta del ruido que provenía del apartamento "-¡Ah! ¡Nowaki! ¡Sí!...¡Ahí…ahí!- Hiro-san…-" - yo creo que debo irme – dijo para intentar huir de la escena del crimen pero algo lo detuvo, era Retsu que parecía no querer dejarlo ir - parece que ya... que cosas pienso –

Del otro lado unos minutos antes, la pareja estaba mas que ocupados en lo suyo

- Retsu – decía el profesor sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que mas que decirlo lo estaba gimiendo, cosa que desubico al doctor - la puerta algo la golpeaba hace un momento – dijo ya mas calmado

- puede esperar un poco mas, nosotros no -

- pero si arma un escándalo los vecinos vendran -

- esta bien, pero seguiremos en la habitación – dijo alejándose del otro y levantándose como llegaron al suelo ya ni sabia

-: NO SEAS IDIOTA, SI TIENES TIEMPO PARA ESTO POR QUE NO MEJOR TE PONES A PREPARAR LA CENA, QUE TE TOCA HOY -

- si lo pones así prefiero seguir aquí - dijo acercándose al otro pero esta ves recibió un golpe de este, luego una orden de abrir, pero cuando este lo hizo grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Misaki. Este solo veía al joven doctor sin camisa confirmando lo que creía, mientras pensaba eso vio como Retsu entraba de golpe abriendo toda la puerta, dejando ver a Hiroki sentado en el suelo solo tenia la camisa puesta

- yo... yo… me voy - dijo corriendo

- dime que ese no era Takahashi -

- si era -

- TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIJERAS - dijo mientras se encerraba en el cuarto

- pero... tu vas a dormir solo hoy – le dijo a Retsu que le miraba con unos ojos que decían claramente "tu también"

En la salida del edificio

- estoy muerto, como veré al sensei ahora -

- estas bien? estas rojo -

- solo vámonos - dijo entrando al auto, todo el camino fue en un total silencio con un Misaki rojo y sudoroso y un Usami preocupado, al llegar Usami solo hizo algo que le salía al natural tomar a Misaki y costarlo en el mueble

- ahora si me dirás que tanto piensas - pero Misaki ante la pregunta solo se puso aun mas rojo si era posible pensando en como rayos queria que le dijera que vio al sensei haciéndolo con Nowaki-san y que solo puede pensar en eso, es un pervertido, finalmente vivir con usagi-san le a afectado, ni-san ayúdame - si no me dices le preguntare a Hiroki -

- noooooooooooooooooooo vale te digo -

- bien di... - Usami no continuo pues se había dado cuenta de algo – Misaki… -

- que -

- tu estas excitado? - Misaki solo atino a taparse la cara como rayos no se dio cuenta o peor aun porque le excitaba pensar en eso - Misaki? – pregunto sin obtener respuesta del otro - bien tu lo quisiste - dijo marcado el numero de Hiroki - [hi] – Hiroki - [que quieres] - me dirías si algo paso en tu casa - [...que rayos te dijo el $&/ de Takahashi] - nada por eso estoy preocupado - [no paso nada en ese caso..] - me crees estupido, dime no puedes mentirme - [tonterias que te crees...bueno el nos vio… escribiendo tu próxima novela] - te refieres - [si] - eso lo explica todo - dijo colgando el teléfono - es por eso - dijo pues la llamada estaba a todo volumen, el menor solo asintió bajo el cojin, Usami tenia que aprovechar tal oportunidad - y aprendiste algo - dijo al oído de Misaki

- deja de burlarte - las palabras de Usami solo lograron que Misaki empeorara sentía que iba a morir de vergüenza - etto…mejor voy a ir a preparar la cena -

- así? - dijo mientras hacia presión sobre el bulto en los pantalones, logrando que el otro soltara un gemido, luego Usami le calla con un beso que no tarda en subir de nivel, volviéndose más apasionado, el escritor le acariciándole la espalda, el pecho, el vientre…todos los lugares del cuerpo del mas joven, finalmente tomo a Misaki y comenzó su camino

- ¿a donde vamos? -

- a la habitación desde luego -

- ¿por que? -

- que quieres decir con ¿por que? no ves en que condiciones estas… - dijo mientras al fin llegaban a la habitación, en donde lo deposito en la cama para luego colocarse sobre el - no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente esta noche -

Misaki solo se aturdió ante las acciones del mayor, solo alcanzo a decir un suave "mm..." y dejo que el mayor lo acercara , los suspiros de Misaki comenzaron a hacerse mas fuertes a medida que Usami profundizaba los besos, logrando que el cuerpo del menor comenzara a estremecerse.

- Misaki te amo - dijo mientras le robaba unos cuantos besos mas, pero el menor solo logro sonrojarse mas se preguntaba si algún día su cara volvería a su tono original - no te opondrás el día de hoy? - como si pudiera pensaba el pobre chico, el mayor dejaba pequeñas marcas en la piel que comenzaban desde el cuello, por el pecho y quien sabe hasta donde, siguiendo con su retina - que sucede? -

- no... puedo - dijo y a pesar de que Usami sabia a que se refería, no podía evitar querer hacerse el desentendido era parte de su personalidad

- que cosa? -

- usagi-san..ah -

- vale hoy sere mas amable de lo usual - dijo mientras se colocaba entre las piernas, para que luego el menor comenzara a sentir los hábiles dedos del conejo dentro de el, haciendo que soltara pequeños gemidos ¿de dolor o de placer? ya ni el estaba seguro, los gemidos de Misaki aumentaran en frecuencia y volumen, así continuaron con las embestidas mientras el mayor atendía toda posible necesidad de menor, hasta que los dos se corrieron juntos - sabes como que me esta dando hambre, que harás para cenar -

- no te parece que ya comiste demasiado - dijo mientras que tomaba sus cosas y salía del cuarto

En casa de Miyagi

véase al pequeño Shinobu jugando a los dardos, pero que hay en el centro? era una foto de Hiroki Kamijou?

- eso en algunas partes es considerado budo -

- cállate -

- oh vamos deja de estar molesto, así no eres nada lindo - dijo para que justo después un dardo pegara justo al lado de su cara - bueno que tal si pasas la noche aquí y haces lo que quieras mi casa es tu casa – dijo soltando una gota estelo anime - y para mi consentido favor… - otro dardo - digo como mi único consentido, puedes pedir lo que quieras de cenar – dijo recibiendo como respuesta del otro solo una mirada fija - que? no puedo ofrecerte algo mas – dardo - algo mas que todo mi amor y todo lo que pidas -

- se me antoja una pizza - dijo mientras dejaba los dardos y se sentaba junto a Miyagi a ver television. Miyagi pensaba en lo bajo que ha caído, el nivel mas bajo de las relaciones y por un niño que podría ser mi hijo, mientras que el menor se acomodaba mejor recostando su cabeza de Miyagi pero no sin antes subir los colores de su rostro,  
al demonio, si vale la pena, pensó mientras que tomaba el mentón del menor

- ves así te ves mas lindo de lo normal - dijo mientras le daba un beso que no duro mucho pues el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió - solo mi pizza llega en tiempo record – susurro solo para el

- date por muerto repartidor – dijo solo para el Shinobu, el repartidor misteriosamente tubo un accidente de escaleras

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Miyagi Resumen ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- hai chicos y chicas el día de hoy tendremos un resumen especial del capitulo, por que su querido profesor Miyagi es tan solicitado que me hicieron este espacio especial -

- que esto no era por que ah fujika-san no se le ocurrió que mas podía pasar este día? – decía aliviado Hiroki

- esto es un simple relleno – complemento Usami

- que clase de alumnos son ustedes, bajándome el autoestima, que acaso ya no recuerdas todas las beses que hemos estado juntos hiro-chan -

- no recuerdo ni la primera -

- siempre ha sido así, ha salido con tantas personas que ya ni recuerda quienes eran, es normal por que ahora esta enamorado -

- NO QUICE DECIR ESO -

- entonces hiro-chan era muy mujeriego? -

- QUE NO ES ESO -

- no diría mujeriego, pues no recuerdo que fueran chicas la mayoría -

- ESO NO ES CIERTO -

- lo que uno aprende de los resúmenes -

- ESO NO ES UN RESUMEN NISIQUIERA ES VERDAD -

- Hiroki quieres dejar los gritos -

- quieren hacerme caso -

- como sea se esta acabando el tiempo así que ahí va el resumen, primero Nowaki celebro su regreso pero perdió ante Retsu – dijo ganándose una mirada desaprobadora del otro profesor - Misaki descubrió su lado poco inocente, haciendo que Usami-san hiciera de las suyas -

- dicen que si das algo al mundo, este te lo devuelve -

- y que haz dado tu -

- amor ficticio, que mejor cura para todo -

- al único al que cura es a ti -

- y finalmente Shinobu parece haber perdido la paciencia con hiro-chan, así que si yo fuera tu no me alejaría de Kusama-kun lo necesitaras en mas de una forma -

- me parece que ya lo necesita para mas de una cosa -

- tienes suerte de que no responda -

- por que tengo ra...-no continuo ya que perdió el conocimiento luego de que un libro que salio de quien sabe donde impactara en su cara, tampoco sabían el por que de la sonrisa de Hiroki

- bueno falta su servidor que pues como todo gran seme que es no puede hacer nada mas que hacer feliz a su ser amado -

- que eso no se llama mentir sensei -

- claro que no -

-: que mentir no es distorsionar la verdad -

- exacto, pero eso no es lo que hago -

- a no? entonces que es -

- utilizar otras palabras para que se vea mejor -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Miyagi Resumen Fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. si no puedes con ellos uneteles

Ya era de día y en casa del joven doctor todo era como siempre, el levantándose de su amado sofá, con el cual había tenido mas de una aventura últimamente, comenzaba a extrañar el lindo trío que hacían con hiro-san. Como de costumbre su alisto para ir a trabajar y hacer el desayuno, bajo la mirada de un alegre perro

- Sabes Retsu, los gatos tienen 7 vidas, pero tu no eres un gato – dijo logrando que el perro se fuera de su vista, el quería mucho a Retsu, pero lo suyo era suyo

- Buenos días – dijo Hiroki, que traía una cara de pocos amigos

- ocurre algo hiro-san -

- COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, TE RECUERDO QUE AYER POR TU ESTUPIDES NOS VIO TAKAHASHI, ahora con que cara lo veré hoy -

- hiro-san creo que estas exagerando, Misaki no dirá nada, es un buen chico – dijo sin notar que lo ultimo solo parecía molestarle al profesor

- nos vemos – dijo saliendo sin despedirse

- hiro-san? Y tu desayuno -

Mas tarde en el colegio, las cosas no parecían mejorar Hiroki

- hiro-chan por que esa cara? -

- Miyagi- sensei ahora no estoy de humor -

- a pues que lastima, porque vengo de hablar con el jefe y a que no adivinas que me dijo -

- dime que se gano la loteria que no lo volveremos a ver ni a el ni a su hijo -

- no, creo que ni de esa forma te salvarías de Shinobu, en fin el dijo que ya que Shinobu se ha portado muy bien, deberías comenzar a ayudarlo con la materia -

- eso lo dijo el jefe o es o que usted quiere -

- por favor comienza a ayudarlo, si vuelve a casa molesto una ves mas, temo no poder vivir para contarlo -

- y por que yo… - decía el demonio pero se detuvo al tener una especie de revelación – me parece que tiene razón, es mas hoy luego de clases lo llevare a ver clase con otro pupilo que tengo – y así no tendré que estar solo con esos dos

- quiero que firmes esto – dijo entregándole una hoja

- para que – dijo sin ver que decía esta

- pensé que en caso de que aceptarás, podría ser por que quisieras hacerle algo, así que este documento te hace jurar que lo veré normal mañana -

- uh... que listo – dijo firmando la hoja – pero realmente cree que ese niño es normal -

- yo creo que tú lo eres, así dale el beneficio de la duda -

- siento que trata de decirme algo – dijo con claras intenciones de golpearlo, pero para suerte del otro llego su héroe o era terrorista?

- Buenos días – dijo fijando la mirada en los otros dos y visto que no recibió respuesta por parte de ninguno, se acerco y les arrebato la hoja - … que se supone que es esto – dijo mirando fijamente a su pareja, y como Hiroki ya tenia suficientes problemas con parejas ajenas decidió salir de ahí, dejando al pobre Miyagi siendo regañado por un niño de 18 años, si un niño muy crecidito xD.

Luego de un día normal de clases, ya todos se retiraban profesores, alumnos, etc.…

- oye niño Miyagi-sensei ya te lo dijo no? -

- si no fuera así no estaría aquí -

- bien sígueme – dijo comenzando a caminar

- a donde se supone que vamos -

- a casa de otra persona que necesita ayuda en literatura -

- y esta bien que yo vaya -

- si estará bien, aunque debo admitir no pensé que fueras lo suficientemente educado para preguntar algo así – dijo logrando que Shinobu se enojara, bien sabia que con Miyagi era algo posesivo pero el tenia educación y de la mejor

- Aquí el único sin educación eres tú, diciendo cosas como esas - punto para Shinobu

- lo dice el joven que trata de tú a su tutor – punto para Hiroki

- lo hago por que al tenerle tanta confianza a Miyagi, ya es casi como un Familiar para mi – nótese el sarcasmo – además que esperaba si nunca me ha dicho siquiera como se llama – agrego logrando que Hiroki se detuviera

- Buen punto, 1ro quiero decirte, que lo ideal es presentarse uno primero si deseas que la otra persona lo haga y 2do mi nombre es Kamijou Hiroki – dijo tendiéndole la mano, sabia que esto era realmente tonto, pero se dirigía a un campo de batalla y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, por su lado Shinobu estaba en blanco no se esperaba eso, supongo que el marcador quedaría algo como 3-3

- Takatsuki Shinobu, es un placer -

- bien, hechas las presentaciones, sigamos el camino no falta mucho -

Ya frente a la puerta del lujoso apartamento

- seguro que es aquí? -

- tan seguro como que Miyagi ha de estar durmiendo en su casa – dijo a lo que el mas joven iba a contestar, pero no pudo negar que el pensaba lo mismo – párese que no hay nadie – dijo luego de estar unos minutos en la puerta sin recibir respuesta

- y ahora que? -

- supongo que no tengo opción – dijo abriendo la puerta

- si tenias la llave para que tocaste – dijo el otro notando algo muy importante – por que tienes la llave de la casa de tu alumno – pregunto planteándose la idea de salir corriendo de ahí

- por eso no quería abrir sabia que se vería raro, aquí vive un viejo amigo y me dio la llave para emergencias – contesto mientras pasaban. Hiroki tomo asiento en la sala tranquilamente, mientras que el más joven observaba el "pequeño apartamento"

- ese amigo tuyo, de que vive exactamente -

- es escritor – dijo sacando el material con el que trabajarían y en eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a Usami, que miro al chico y luego a Hiroki

- no pensé que te fueran tan jóvenes, y porque lo traes a mi casa -

- no digas estupideces ademas, es un compañero de Takahashi – dijo en su defensa luego noto que un tomate estaba detrás de Akihiko no esperen eso es Takahashi, que al oír que había un compañero suyo ahí tenia curiosidad por ver quien era

- pero es solo el niño que siempre me pide favores – dijo sin pensar, ganando una mirada de odio por parte el menor, y a un Hiroki haciendo lo mejor por no reír

- si ese mismo, el es Takatsuki Shinobu, será mi asistente por un tiempo y también necesita ayuda con literatura, como ya saben todos aquí, soy una persona ocupada y no puedo gastar mi tiempo enseñándole a dos niños lo mismo en tiempos distintos -

- pero el no es ni siquiera universitario – dijo nuevamente sin pensar, vaya que Misaki estaba raro el día de hoy

- bueno no todos somos estudiantes mediocres – contesto Hiroki para su sorpresa y la de Shinobu, le había defendido?

- haré la cena primero sino les importa – dijo derrotado camino a la cocina

- uh como sea significa que ahora mi casa es un salón de clase -

- no tuve opción, es el hijo de mi jefe -

- y eso me importa por? -

- solo vendrá conmigo, además si te molesta podemos irnos a mi casa -

- no seria mala idea -

- bien es ese caso, Takahashi deja lo que estas haciendo, nos vamos a mi casa – dijo logrando que el escritor cambiara de opinión

- Usami Akihiko, es un placer, siéntete como en tu casa – dijo saludando a Shinobu para luego agregar – el ya lo hace – logrando sacar una sonrisa en el chico, que no estaba nada mal ahora que lo veía, tal ves le serviría para alguna de sus historias

- el placer es mío – dijo mientras comenzaban una conversación excluyendo al profesor, que solo restaba atención a algunas partes como, que aparentemente Shinobu era fan de los libros de Usami, de los Buenos y sanos libros de este ok. Misaki por su parte veía atento la escena, bien el no era celoso ni nada pero comenzaba a molestarle l a idea de que todos pudieran hablar tranquilamente con usagi-san mientras el… difícilmente

- la cena esta lista – dijo cortando la atmósfera que rodeaba a los otros, pues Hiroki también parecía interesado en discutir sobre los libros de Usami

Durante la cena reino el silencio, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, Shinobu buscaba el por que de la invitación del profesor a esa casa, Hiroki celebraba, ya que nadie había mencionado lo del día anterior, y por mas que Usami le gustara molestarlo no diría algo tan personal con alguien que no es de confianza, Misaki en por que tanto silencio, al igual que Usami.

- bien, ya con el estomago lleno es hora de trabajar – dijo mientras que le entregaba varias tareas a los dos estudiantes

- bueno esa es mi señal para ir a trabajar – dijo el escritor encerrándose en su cuarto no quería oír los regaños de Hiroki

Una hora después

- bien veamos Takahashi sacaste 65, has mejorado MUY POCO para todo el tiempo que llevo enseñándote que acaso no puedes hacer un esfuerzo… - bien ahí estaba el usual regaño legendario de Hiroki al momento de corregir – mira esto nada mas es la 2da prueba que aplica este niño y ya tiene 85, por cierto buen trabajo -

- gracias estuve estudiando, y viendo otros exámenes para guiarme -

- se nota tu redacción mejoro, no como otro -

- … - bien ya era definitivo, ese niño lo odiaba, el también estudiaba, solo que no entendía que tanto quería el profesor

- bien es hora de irme -

- Ah claro, salude a Nowaki-san de mi parte - dijo por cortesía, para luego le subieran los colores al recordar el porque había tenido que pedirle a usagi-san que lo buscara, y por la cara del profesor parecía que el también había recordado. Pero como por arte de magia comenzó a sonar el teléfono del mayor que fue al balcón a contestar, dejando a los dos chicos solos

- tú no eres bueno en literatura – dijo Shinobu mirando seriamente a Misaki, quien podría sentirse acorralado contra una pared, que onda con ese chico porque sentia que moriría en cualquier momento – y eres su estudiante, sabes que eso no esta permitido -

- eh.. etto si lo sabemos pero es algo personal – bien eso no sonaba nada bien , además no podía decir que Kamijou-sensei cobraba con dinero y libros

- sabes que si yo le dijera esto a alguien ambos podrían irse de la universidad – pero que trataba de decirle ese chico, lo estaba AMENAZANDO pero porque?, que hizo el para ganarse su odio, podría ser que… estuviera enamorado de usagi-san o tal ves de Kamijou-sensei y por eso quería clases privabas, bien eso ultimo fue estupido ya esta viendo yaoi hasta en la sopa, es todo culpa de Aikawa-san y usagi-san

- oye no se que tratas de decirme, pero eso ultimo sonó como una amenaza -

- y que si lo era –

- bien pues en ese caso no dejare que lo hagas – dijo sin tener muy claro como lo haría el secuestro no era una opción

- y como lo harás me mataras?, no seas estupido… espera lo eres, lo que quiero a cambio de mi silencio es… bueno tu… cocinas bastante bien… y yo quiero que me ayudes a cocinar… - termino por decir dejando a dos chicos sonrojadísimos en la entrada bajo la mirada escritor que parecía tener una nueva idea para sus trabajos

- bueno si era solo eso me encantaría enseñarte – dijo sintiéndose aliviado y feliz al ver que su comida era apreciada, y antes de que pudieran seguir su conversación volvió Hiroki

- hora de irse – dijo jalando a Shinobu fuera del edificio lo mas rápido posible no quería volver a pensar en "eso"

- bueno eso fue rápido, debes admitir que fue buena idea de su parte traer terceros para evitar el tema – dijo Usami quien si se había percatado del plan del otro

- y yo se lo agradeceré por el resto de mi vida – dijo feliz había logrado pasar el día sin que le recriminaran que es un pervertido

Mientras Tanto Nowaki terminaba de comprar las cosas para la cena, notando que cierto profesor parecía hacer lo mismo

- ah miren nada mas si es Kusama-kun, que gusto verte como te va con Kamijou hoy parecía algo tenso y no me dijo por que -

- a pues… - pensaba que decirle la verdad era muy malo mintiendo pero hiro-san lo mataría si el profesor se enterara del por que de su estado – mire ese no es HIRO-SAN -

Grito al mismo tiempo que Miyagi gritaba "Kamijou" frente a ellos se encontraba una escena nada normal.

Hace unos minutos atrás con Hiroki

- oye niño no pensé que tuvieras buen gusto en literatura -

- yo tampoco lo espere de ti – dijo deteniéndose al ver que el otro lo hacia. Luego vio como este le contenía la barbilla con una mano y con la otro le acariciaba el pelo. Claro que con acciones como estas cualquiera estaría rojo

- no te muevas tienes un bicho en el cabello – dijo tranquilo tratando de atrapar a ese insecto que parecía burlase de el. En eso oye como lo llaman dos voces que reconoció al instante así que volteo sin cambiar de posición, notando algo muy particular; 1 los dos habían tirado las compras, 2 los dos tenían cara de asombro-enojo y 3 había atrapado al insecto, como se llama la obra?, la respuesta es : "Hiroki se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo", luego de esta brillante conclusión el profesor retira sus manos del chico – solo por si acaso, esto no es lo que párese – dijo recibiendo el apoyo de Shinobu, mas el silencio que se formo no era muy alentador. Luego los dos sorprendidos tomaron sus cosas incluyendo a su pareja y se fueron en silencio hasta sus casas.

- oye ese que estaba contigo quien era – dijo molesto Shinobu

- era alguien, eso no importa desde cuando tanta confianza con Kamijou -

- oh que pasa ya no es tu hiro-chan – dijo molesto al no recibir la respuesta que quería

- … y como te fue hoy -

- bien saque 85 y fui ha una casa de lujo -

- a una casa de lujo? -

- si y conocí a Usami Akihiko en persona – dijo demasiado feliz para el gusto del otro, pero cierta envidia salía de Miyagi, tantos años conociendo a Hiroki y el muy hijo… nunca tubo intensiones de presentárselo mientras que Shinobu fue incluso a su casa

- y que hacías ahí -

- pues ahí vive el otro alumno de Kamijou-sensei - ahora le decía sensei que rayos paso en su ausencia

- Shinobushin dime una cosa… sigues siendo solo mío verdad -

- ah? Miyagi la edad te esta afectando -

Con Hiroki

- compraste todo lo que hacia falta – dijo buscando un tema de conversación, últimamente casi nada le salía bien

- si hiro-san – dijo con su usual tono de alegría

- bien por que la nevera no tiene nada, además lo diré solo por si acaso – dijo temiendo que el chico estuviera esperando a estar en casa – ese niño es el amante del profesor Miyagi y mi asistente -

- hiro-san tienes asistente? -

- si, se que no tengo el mejor trabajo del mundo pero necesito ayuda para algunas cosas eso es todo no te sorprende que esos dos sean pareja -

- no, por que? -

- que tal el hecho de que es un chico… -

- a hiro-san nosotros también –

- es menor que el… por mucho – se apresuro a agregar al ver el obvio "tu también"

- como cuanto -

- no se como 16 años de diferencia no lo recuerdo bien, es incluso peor que los 10 años de Akihiko y Takahashi -

- y pensar que nos preocupábamos por unos 4 años – dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa

- Retsu ya estamos aquí – dijo siendo tirado a los brazos de Nowaki por el fuerte saludo del perro

- buen perro -


	11. Hogar dulce hogar

He aquí un nuevo día en la tranquilidad del hogar de Retsu, Hiroki corrió de un lugar a otro alegando haberse levantado tarde, Nowaki preparaba el desayuno y el comía esperando… 3… 2… 1…y se oye un ruedo seco de la caída de Hiroki, que resbalo con el patito de hule de el, pero no se preocupen ya que como cada ves este termina en brazos del doctor, por que lo atrapo o por que fallo y lo esta levantando. Si eso era un día normal.

No se podía decir lo mismo en otra casa

- Usagi-san que fue lo que paso – gritaba histérico el mas joven, el apartamento estaba literalmente bajo el agua

- creo que deje la llave del baño abierta, luego de sacarte de ahí para hacer otras cosas -

- tu crees – dijo rojo, quien sabe si por el recuerdo de anoche o el enojo matutino – y ahora que hacemos -

- primero cerrar la llave, luego llamar a alguien que recoja este desastre y ya -

- esto tomara días, donde nos vamos a quedar -

- en un hotel, eso es lo de menos, no vas ya tarde para la universidad -

- no creo encontrar ropa seca -

Ya en nuestra querida Universidad sede de todos los chismes, se encontraba Hiroki a punto de abrir la puerta cuando oye unos gemidos? desde su oficina

- será… como pueden hacer eso tan temprano, que ese niño no va a clases – dijo para entrar sin ninguna consideración, pero lo que vio no era lo de todos los días, no era Shinobu sobre el profesor Miyagi, era Miyagi sobre Shinobu y estaban fuera de lo que es unos lindos besos – INTERRUMPO -

- si lo haces que no se supone que hoy llegabas tarde – dijo para la sorpresa de todos Miyagi

- yo creo que mejor me voy – dijo en voz baja Shinobu huyendo, para casi causarle un para cardiaco a Hiroki

- que ocurre aquí y que hizo con el Miyagi-sensei -

- no seas ridículo Kamijou -

- y ahora por que esta molesto conmigo -

- será por lo de ayer -

- eso no era lo que usted creía -

- y por que llevarlo a la casa de su escritor favorito y luego tomarle la cara a la luz de las estrellas -

- eso es ridículo, lo lleve a casa de mi alumno que vive casualmente con Akihiko y SOLO TRATABA DE QUITARLE UN INSEPTO – como era posible todo esto, si Nowaki no le armo ninguna escena

- eso no cambia el hecho de que nunca harías eso por mí -

- pero si lo he hecho, como 30 veces y he hecho otras cosas -

- yo me refería a conocer a Usami-kun -

- a Akihiko para que? -

- si tu no lo conocieras y yo si te lo hubiera presentado -

- uno no mezcla el trabajo con la vida personal – mira quien lo dice, tu primer alumno tu actual amante, el segundo el actual amante de tu primer amor, amigo de infancia casi hermano, y el tercero el amante del compañero de trabajo, que seguiría

- preséntamelo y olvidare el hecho de que le estabas tirando los tejos a mi Shinobu -

- vale cuando venga -

- es decir que si lo hiciste -

- no tengo tiempo para esto – dijo para luego ver entrar a Takahashi

- buenos días -

- buenos días Takahashi, que haces aquí tan temprano – y mas ahora que Shinobushin ya me dejo la comida

- es que necesito hablar con Kamijou-sensei en privado -

- bien iré por unos cafés – dijo dejándolos solos

- de que quieres hablar -

- bueno primero, sobre la clase de hoy no podrá ser en la casa, porque Usami-san la inundo y segundo no ha visto a Shinobu- kun verdad? -

- Akihiko cada día es mas tonto, no podemos perder la clase ya que el examen se acerca y todavía te falta así que ya veremos luego de clases a donde vamos – dijo para luego oír la alarma del teléfono – tengo clases nos vemos -

Luego de clases, se encontraban tres personas reunidas

- que hacemos aquí parados sin hacer nada – pregunto Shinobu

- pues pensando donde podría ser la clase de hoy – dijo Hiroki

- y eso? Por que no podemos ir a la casa de Misaki-kun -

- uh como decirlo… sucedieron cosas -

- que tal tú casa Takatsuki -

- no se puede – dijo de la forma mas característica de el

- por? -

- porque no y ya – como decirles que vivía frente a su amante. Si tan solo supiera que es el más puro de los tres

- en ese caso, no queda de otra, vamos a mi casa – dijo resignado

- por que no a una biblioteca – pregunto Shinobu

- nos pueden ver juntos y pensarían mal -

- por que sales con tu alumno – dijo de frente Shinobu – sabiendo que no debes dar clases privadas -

- no me provoques niño – con que moral le reclama, el chico que se acuesta con el ex de su hermana y futuro maestro

- por que no nos calmamos un poco y comenzamos a caminar – dijo Misaki tratando de evitar un asesinato

- será lo mejor, mientras mas rápido lleguemos más rápido se irán…- dijo viendo a los dos - sin ofender – le dijo a Misaki, pues no quería que Nowaki llegara y los chicos todavía estén ahí, ya que tenían un pequeño problema con Misaki sin resolver, y esperaba que así quedara y el otro seguramente preguntaría sobre el doctor y terminaría sabiendo la verdad

- no para nada – le contesto Misaki, de hecho el también quería irse sin haber llegado, y es que no sabia con que cara vería a la pareja cuando estos estuvieran juntos

Y así continuaron su camino en silencio hasta la casa del profesor

- no es muy lujoso para un simple profesor? – pregunto Shinobu al ver el edificio – tu salario no puede pagar esto, que acaso tienes mas de un empleo -

- si soy niñera del hijo de mi jefe – dijo mientra abordaban el ascensor, ya dentro de este Misaki se preguntaba en que pensó el cuando quedo en medio de ambos, sentía que las miradas de ambos lo atravesaban, si las miradas matasen

- ya llegamos – dijo con alegría corriendo de ahí asía la horrible realidad, estaba frente a la famosa puerta esperando que los otros dos llegasen

- y tu como sabes que es aquí – pregunto logrando que tanto el alumno como el profesor se sonrojaran

- eso que te importa – dijo mientras sacaba las llaves, sintiendo el insistente caminar de Retsu dentro, así que abrió lentamente tomando a Shinobu como escudo, quien fue derribado por el perro al instante – estoy en casa – dijo feliz, mas no se esperaba el grito del chico y mucho que corriera a esconderse detrás del otro

- ah? Shinobu-kun le temes a los perros? – pregunto el otro mientras que observaba a este, para luego ver a su profesor en el suelo siendo lamido por el can

- … si – dijo con cierta vergüenza por el hecho

- no te preocupes Retsu no es peligroso, aunque creo que tampoco es perro – dijo Hiroki reteniendo a can para que no fuera a los otros dos – pasen no pienso sostenerlo todo el día y si tanto te preocupa, basta con que le de la orden y te ignorara – agrego dándole algo de confianza a Shinobu que paso lentamente frente a Retsu

- con permiso – dijo pasando para luego sentarse lo más lejos posible del perro, luego de esto Hiroki soltó al perro que corrió a Misaki

- hola Retsu me extrañaste – dijo mientras le asía cariños – con permiso – dijo para luego tomar asiento junto a Shinobu que se puso palado apenas se acerco, ya que Retsu lo seguía

- Retsu se un buen perro y no molestes al nuevo, le teme a los perros – dijo como si nada

- le hablas a un perro – dijo mientras veía como el perro, lo veía mal? – eto… seguro que te entendió -

- si, solo no le gusta tu forma de decir las cosas – dijo mientras que hacia al perro una señal, para que los dejara trabajar – bien ustedes comiencen a trabajar mientras yo me dirijo a la cocina -

- Kamijou-sensei usted cocina? – dijo intrigado por lo que haría este

- si, no soy el mejor del mundo pero para vivir solo es un requerimiento, incluso Akihiko lo ha hecho… además siempre cocinas tú, no estaría mal que yo lo hiciera hoy, considerando que esta es mi casa -

- no hace falta, si lo desea puedo hacerlo yo con gusto -

- tu solo no quieres estudiar – dijo Shinobu, pero que rápido agarra confianza el chico

- concuerdo con el Takahashi, ponte a trabajar la prueba es la semana que viene y si no sacas mas de 90%, nos tendremos que ver otra ves, la diferencia será que Takatsuki ahora estudiara contigo -

- no me de tantos ánimos – dijo el chico con una fuerte depresión por venir

Y así cada un se centro en lo suyo pero ambos alumnos en un momento solo prestaban atención al profesor

- saben es molesto sentir miradas sobre uno -

- y como es que eres profesor si eso te molesta -

- eso es una larga historia -

- uh disculpe Kamijou-sensei, creo que se paso de sal – dijo mientras que iba a la cocina a ayudarlo y de alguna forma termino el cocinando bajo la mirada de los otros – ya estará todo listo dentro de unos minutos – dijo tranquilamente volviendo a su lugar de antes

- siento que olvido algo – se decía Hiroki a si mismo – ya que mientras esperamos la comida que te parecería decirnos el por que de tu miedo a los perro -

- primero muerto -

- eso se puede arreglar, Retsu – dijo a lo que el can se colocaba a su lado justo al frente de las visitas

- vale que más da – dijo tratando de recordar – haber…

FLASH BLACK

Nos encontramos con un pequeño Shinobu de tres años, este jugaba en un parque bajo el cuidado de su hermana

- cuac cuac – decía feliz el pequeño niño con su patito de pilas, que camina y saltaba bajo la mirada de su dueño.

En eso se acerca un chico (que casualmente es un Miyagi mas joven) que paseaba a una pandilla de perros y se detuvo a coquetearle a la hermana, mientras los perros exploraban el lugar. Uno de ellos se paro cerca del pato y levanto la pata, el pobre pato quedo empapado y luego exploto, con esto el pequeño Shinobu comenzó a llorar, arruinando la oportunidad de la hermana para conseguir novio, ya que a esta no le quedo de otra que ir se…

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK XD

- no recuerdo por que los odio – dijo omitiendo de su mente tan tonto, pero doloroso recuerdo, nunca olvidaría como ese perro mato a su mejor amigo – aunque…

FLASH BLACK

Ahora nos encontramos con un Shinobu más adulto, de unos 6 años, este era columpiado por su hermana

- nee-san mas lento, no me gustan las alturas – lo decía mas que nada por que desde hace rato un perro callejero lo veía o mas bien a su helado

- tonterías, lo divertido de este juego es ir lo mas lejos posible – dijo para luego distraerse, con la llegada de un joven muy guapo (que casualmente era Miyagi) y no se da cuenta de cómo empuja al pequeño Shinobu, que termina con la cara besando el piso y cuando intenta levantarse el perro comenzó a comérselo, bueno realmente solo la camisa que era donde termino el helado, pero eso no era lo que recordaba el pequeño que fue salvado por su hermana luego de que esta recuperara la cordura, y no la baba.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

- no ese tampoco es… - bien ahora tenia claro que su hermana no lo quiere, y que debía encontrar a ese chico causante de sus males, eso era lo tenia, ya sabia por que odiaba a los perro

FLASH BLACK

Se encontraba Shinobu leyendo tranquilamente, cuando un perro comienza a olerlo y en eso levanta la pata, así que el chico sale corriendo de ahí no era tonto, el problema era que el perro lo tomo mal y se puso a la defensiva siguiendo al chico, que termino en un callejón en donde lo iban a robar hasta que llego Miyagi a salvarlo…

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

- … - bien ese definitivamente no era la razón tal ves tuvo un shock tan fuerte que ya no lo recuerda, pero siempre queda la opción de la muerte de su mejor amigo - me rindo no se -

- ya nos da igual – dijo Hiroki que junto a Misaki terminaba de colocar la mesa – te tardaste demasiado, parecías un cuerpo sin alma, así que terminamos los preparativos ven a comer – dijo pero el chico no se movía de su lugar, ya que Retsu estaba en su camino – Retsu ven a comer tu también – dijo colocando la cena del perro en una esquina, lo que parecía molestarle, así que tomo el plato y lo coloco junto a la silla donde estaba Hiroki

- parece que Retsu no quiere comer solo -

- creí que dijiste que el perro era obediente -

- lo es cuando le conviene, pero la mayoría del tiempo es más vivo que nada -

- no puedo creer que tengas, un perro -

- por que no? -

- la gente solitaria normalmente tiene gatos no? -

- te la estas jugando niño… además no sabes lo que dices, a mi tampoco me agradaba Retsu al principio, pero demostró ser útil para variar -

- y si no te gusto en un comienzo para que lo tenías -

- ah bueno eso es porque Retsu es de Nowaki-san - … bien Misaki había firmado su sentencia de muerte, por que tenia que meterse donde no lo llamaban

- quien es Nowaki-san? – pregunto sin tomar en cuenta, como Misaki parecía sufrir un infarto y Hiroki tenia fuego? en los ojos.

Y como si la cosa fuera poca se oye un clic de la puerta

- estoy en casa! Hiro-san? – dijo siempre alegre Nowaki, para luego ver a los otros

- bienvenido – fue lo único que dijo el profesor mientras que sentía como la tensión la bajaba, si definitivamente era eso. Para alegría de todos cuando el profesor se desmayo fue atrapado por Retsu, que le hizo de banquito

- Hiro-san? – le llamaba mientras que le echaba aire, sin tomar en cuenta a las visitas

- Nowaki-san, Kamijou-sensei esta bien -

- ah, si Misaki no hay problema parece que solo se le bajo la tensión estará bien en unos minutos -

- ah bueno le gustaría comer con nosotros -

- claro – dijo recostando a Hiroki en el mueble y volviendo con los otros – si no me equivoco, no nos conocemos tu debes ser el asistente de Hiro-san verdad?, soy Kusama Nowaki es un placer -

- Takatsuki Shinobu, el placer es mío y no es la primera ves que nos vemos verdad?, no nos encontramos el otro día cerca de la tienda de víveres… eres amigo de Miyagi-san -

- Algo así le conozco por Hiro-san y ustedes? –

- ustedes, quienes? -

- Miyagi-san y tu, ya se que eres el asistente de hiro-san y ahora el compañero de estudio de Misaki -

- bueno pues… estuvo casado con mi hermana -

- ah de verdad? – y si es hetero para que quería a su Hiro-san, pero podría ser Bi

- si y mi padre es el jefe de ambos, es normal que los conozca -

- uh donde? – dijo Hiroki despertando de su largo sueño, en donde todo se revolvía como en una licuadora – Nowaki? -

- estoy aquí Hiro-san, deberías cuidar mejor tu salud no es bueno desmayarse así -

- no es como si lo hiciera apropósito – dijo para luego darse cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos – y ustedes a que hora piensan irse a su casa… sin ofender -

- bueno susede Kamijou-sensei que apenas estamos comiendo, realmente no ha pasad mucho tiempo -

- hiro-san deberías comer algo -

- si me parece bien – dijo tomando asiento junto a Nowaki

- y ustedes porque viven juntos, no son familia así que -

- compañeros de apartamento niño, tu mismo lo dijiste no gano lo suficiente como pagar esto yo solo -

- interesante, es por eso que solo hay una recamara – dijo logrando que sonrojar a mas de uno en eso lugar – yo creo que ustedes son amantes, y que tienen una relación de un viejo matrimonio – dijo totalmente a lo Sherlock, Misaki se estaba odiando en ese momento como era posible que ese niño los descubriera tan rápido, cuando a el le costo una fractura de brazo – y bien? -

- si lo somos y que? – dijo Hiroki sosteniéndole la mirada a Shinobu, por otro lado ni Misaki, ni Retsu y mucho menos Nowaki esperaron esa reacción por parte del profesor

- nada solo quería saber, Nowaki-san a que te dedicas – dijo cambiando totalmente el ambiente

- soy pediatra… bueno a un estudio pero bueno algo es algo -

- así que te inclinas por la Medicina como fue que se conocieron entonces -

- Hiro-san y yo? Pues lo vi en un parque y fue amor a primera vista – dijo tranquilamente, mientras lograba subirle los colores al profesor que no decía nada solo comía con la mirada clavada en esta, Misaki no podía evitar pero sentía que así se debía sentir cenar con sus padres y un hermanito, ya que le recordaba bastante a cuando estaba en casa de su hermano – y tu Shinobu-kun crees en el amor a primera vista -

- creo en el destino eso sirve? -

- supongo que si y tu Misaki -

- yo… no lo creo… es mas todavía no creo haberme enamorado – dijo sin pensar mucho, y con una cara que Hiroki conocía muy bien

- cálmate Takahashi yo se que es molesto pero no es tu pulpa estar enamorado de semejante persona – dijo compadeciéndose del chico, el mismo sufrió de eso

- hablamos de Usami-san verdad – dijo Shinobu viendo a Misaki fijamente, quien enrojeció al instante que acaso ese chico lo sabia todo – es lo mas lógico por la cercanía que tienen sin lazos familiares -

- pero Kamijou-sensei y Usami-san se tienen mas confianza, no seria mas lógico pensar que ellos… - callo al sentir una mirada pesada sobre el, así que dirigió su vista al profesor pero este estaba igual que hace unos momentos viendo su comida, la mirada provenía de Nowaki, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron cambio la cara a su usual expresión. Para salvar su vida llego un mensaje del escritor informándole que estaba abajo esperandolo – Usami-san vino por mi, fue un placer, Shinobu-kun quieres que te llevemos -

- si porque no -

Y en unos breves minutos la pareja quedo sola

- Hiro-san ase un momento -

- esta bien Takahashi lo sabe y Takatsuki es el amante de Miyagi -

- si eso lo supuse pero el dijo que su hermana… -

- es una larga historia, mejor vamos a ver televisión -

Frente al edificio donde vive Shinobu, Miyagi estaba volviendo de comprar unos libros cuando ve a Shinobu bajar de un auto que no se compara con el suyo, luego que este se fuera se acerco al chico

- y ese auto? -

- Miyagi? Me estas vigilando – dijo mas ilusionado que molesto, aunque parecía lo contrarió

- no estoy llegando y por lo visto tú también, donde estabas -

- en casa de Kamijou-sensei, hoy conocí a su pareja -

- parece que fue un día productivo, pero no te molesto el perro? -

- por que lo aria? -

- bueno tu les temes no? -

- tu lo sabes? Dime porque -

- no lo sabes tu? -

- no… -

- bueno tu hermana me dijo una ves que era por que… -


	12. Si hay nubes habra lluvia

Había terminado la semana, tranquilamente? Nuestra querida pareja egoísta favorita, dormía tranquilamente para celebrar que tenían el día solo para ellos o por lo menos eso pensaron. Justo a las 7 de la mañana se comenzaron a oír fuertes golpes y gritos en la puerta

- HIROKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII despierta viejo amargado, no ves que tenemos 2 minutos tocando el timbre – decía una vos femenina desde la puerta

- Hiro-san le llaman – dijo Nowaki desde el mundo de los sueños

- ve tu -

- y porque yo? -

- bueno, Retsu ve tu – dijo a lo que el perro, con toda pereza fue

- ah mira ha abierto un perro – dijo una chica con el cabello color naranja y ojos color verde

- pues eso parece, Hiroki-niisan no esta por ningún lado – dijo otra chica mas bajita de cabello y ojos negros cual noche

- pero que falta de respeto mas grande es esta – dijo una chica rubia de ojos rojos – HIRO-NIISAN aparece en este instante -

- ah que bonita casa, no es muy grande para una sola persona, no? – dijo una cuarta persona, otra chica de cabello color miel y ojos cafés

- pues si, mejor para nosotras, ahora dejen de hablar y comenzar a preparar el desayuno que tengo hambre, mientras yo voy a buscar al viejo – dijo una quinta y ultima dama , esta dueña de la vos que despertó a los habitantes de esa casa

- si Tsuki-neesan – contestaron las otras cuatro a las joven de cabello y ojos castaños

Mientras en la habitación de la pareja

- mierda, mierda y mas – decía el pobre Hiroki al oír las voces – el diablo ha venido por nosotros -

- Hiro-san no hagas tanto ruido – decía el bello durmiente

- si, que no sabes que de esa forma el diablo llega por ti – dijo la chica desde la puerta

- Tsuki dime que el diablo vino sola y que las voces que oigo son producto de las secuelas que me has dejado -

- no que va vinimos a quedarnos unos días contigo -

- ESO SI QUE NO, se supone que uno va al infierno, no este a el -

- es que ahora hacemos entregas adomicilio – dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo para ella y otro para el profesor

- y donde pretenden quedarse, esta casa solo cuenta con esta cama -

- si me di cuenta, dormiremos en la cama que trajimos para viajar y los muebles, pero oye me imagino que por lo menos nos prestaras el peluche tan mono que tienes ahí – dijo con picardía mientras señalaba a Nowaki, logrando sonrojar al profesor – bien por mi, pero y a las niñas como les vas a decir, que su príncipe duerme con un rey -

- no tengo por que decirles nada, y ellas no tienen porque enterarse -

- pues esta difícil tarde o temprano el peluche tendrá que salir no -

- si ya lo se, pero como ya te dije no se van a quedar aquí -

- bien en ese caso se los diré yo, y ya sabes como son ellas se lo dirán a toda la familia, solo imagina como llamara tu madre hasta volverte loco -

- tenerlas a ustedes aquí es lo que me volverá loco -

- y por que si solo somos 5 y lo creas o no estamos aquí por trabajo -

- nunca te rindes verdad – dijo levantándose – voy a ducharme cuida que ninguna lo vea -

- si mi capitán a sus ordenes -

10 minutos después

- Hiro-san? -

- pero miren quien ha despertado, por tu cara de desconcierto asumo que no tienes idea de quien soy -

- pues la verdad es que no -

- pues para que te lo sepas soy la esposa de Hiroki, rompe familias -

- ah? -

- deja de estar diciendo estupideces Tsuki – dijo el profesor desde la puerta

- uh solo quería ver como reaccionaba, por otro lado – dijo ahora viendo a Nowaki – soy Tsuki la prima de Hiroki, y es mi deber informarte que nuestras otras primas están aquí en la cocina y que no pueden enterarse de su relación por que la destruirían -

- creo que voy al baño – dijo saliendo del lugar sin entender nada

- bueno a salido mejor de lo que esperaba -

- eso crees tu… tres dos…unooo – y se oye desde la sala un grito que decía claramente "UN HOMBRE" – ya ves, tengo que sacarlas mas seguido -

- lo que tienen que hacer es buscarse un novio todas y dejarme en paz -

- deberías enseñarles tu, que tienes practica y buen gusto – dijo antes de salir al campo de batalla

En la sala

- Se puede saber que es esto – decía la rubia señalando a Nowaki que se encontraba a pocos centímetros del baño

- ay usa-chan eso es un hombre no? – dijo la peli miel

- eso ya lo se su-neesan, yo digo que hace este hombre en la casa de mi Hiro-niisan -

- que no soy tuyo – dijo Hiroki llegando con Tsuki a la escena del crimen

- si, Hiro-niisan es de ese hombre – dijo la peli naranja con corazoncitos por todos lados

- no digas ridiculeces sei-neesan, Tsuki-neesan dile que no ande tan temprano con sus delirios -

- usa-chan tiene razón, sei-chan detén tus delirios yaoi latentes, el chico aquí presente vive con Hiroki, que no ven que con su sueldo no puede pagar esto el solo -

- eso se oye lógico – dijo la chica de cabello negro sentada en la cocina – ya podemos comer -

- por fin alguien cuerdo – dijo el profesor para sentarse frente a la chica y fijar su vista en un libro que leía la joven, titulado "como matar a tu familia sin que se den cuenta, NUEVA EDICION, en solo diez pasos" – sigues siendo la mas normal de la familia Hana-chan -

- es por que seguí los consejos de Hiroki-niisan -

- pues muy bien hecho Hana-chan, si sigues así terminaras como el – dijo Tsuki tomando asiento junto a la joven

- yo insisto en que son amantes – dijo la oji-verdes tomando asiento del otro lado de Hana

- pues yo digo que no, y mas importante tiene novia? – dijo la rubia – yo quiero a Hiro-niisan pero el no esta nada mal – dijo sentando junto a Hiroki y frente a Tsuki

- pues si parece modelo, Hiro-niisan de que trabaja – dijo la chica que faltaba tomando asiento también

- bueno resumiendo, se llama Kusama Nowaki, edad 25 años, oficio doctor – dijo Tsuki

- y tu de donde sacaste todo eso – dijo Hiroki asombrado por las habilidades de la chica

- cuando fuiste al baño revise su billetera – dijo orgullosa de ella

- eso no responde lo importante ES SOLTERO – dijo la rubia que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la llegada del joven doctor

- eh? Buenos días – dijo el centro de atención de la familia Kamijou

- Buenos, y nos contestaras la duda que tenemos Kusama-kun – dijo Tsuki mirándole fijamente

- eh? Bueno yo tengo novia – dijo algo nervioso por las insistentes miradas, logrando que Tsuki riera y que el profesor se sonrojara

- así? Pues que mal, pero por otro lado por que vives con mi Hiro-nisan – dijo de forma amenazante la rubia

- jaja Kusama-kun no le prestes atención, usa-chan atraviesa esa edad en la que todas queremos mucho, mucho a Hiro-niisan – dijo la ojimiel, logrando desconcertar al doctor y sonrojando a mas de uno

- mira deja que yo haga las presentaciones – dijo Tsuki – primero esta Hiroki, tiene 29 años es profesor universitario y el único varón del clan Kamijou, supongo que esto ya lo sabes, la que sigue soy yo Tsuki, tengo 29 años aunque no los aparento – dijo logrando que Hiroki tosiera – somos casi hermanos con eso de que estudiamos juntos, así que no dudes en preguntarme lo que quieras, siguiendo con el tema de las presentaciones sigue Sutaa de 26 años, es muy tranquila no te causara problemas, luego esta Suisei de 24 años, ella no te causara problemas mientras no alimentes su querido Boys love corazón – dijo a lo que un escalofrío recorría la espalda de todos por distintas razones – seguimos con Usagi tiene 18, ella es muy… especial, como te darás cuenta ella atraviesa la enfermedad que todas sufrimos en alguna etapa de nuestra vida "amor a Hiroki" ya se le pasara cuando… bueno se vale soñar… por ultimo esta Hana que tiene 16, es la mas normal de esta familia… y que te a parecido – dijo recuperando el aire de tanto hablar

- creo que he entendido todo – dijo levantándose – me encantaría seguir pero tengo que salir, mucho gusto – dijo saliendo de la casa

- creo que hay un 50% de posibilidades de que no vuelva -

- que cosas dices Hana-chan – dijo Sutaa

- Lo mejor será que yo también me largue tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Hiroki en su intento por salvar su día

- vale y nos piensas dejar a todas aquí encerradas -

- por supuesto que no eso seria un maltrato para el pobre de Retsu – dijo acariciando al feliz perro – ustedes se van a ganarse la vida – dijo luego de sacarlas y cerrar la puerta

- pero que se supone que aremos en todo el día – dijo la rubia mas que molesta

- ya lo oíste de comprar a los centros comerciales hasta que uno de los dos regrese – dijo Sutaa

- si nada mejor que mucho manga para pasar el tiempo -

- supongo que puedo comprar mas libros – dijo Hana

- bien nos veremos aquí en la noche, mientras o voy a molestar a un viejo amigo, pórtense bien niñas – dijo Tsuki desapareciendo de sus vistas

En un parque cerca de casa el joven doctor esperaba por la llegada de su querido profesor

- disculpa por todo esto – dijo el recién llegado tomando asiento junto al otro

- esta bien, debo admitir que no esperaba que la familia de Hiro-san fuera así -

- yo tampoco, pero uno no la puede devolver, estúpida tienda -

- bueno no es como que me moleste, pero es cierto lo de la enfermedad "amor a Hiroki" -

- eso se puede decir que es cierto - dijo logrando que Nowaki lo viera con cara de WTF - lo que realmente sucede es que en mi familia cree en una vieja maldición de los años de la era Meiji -

- una maldición? Hiro-san no era mas fácil decirme que era un mujeriego sin importarle los lazos sanguíneos -

- cállate! Y escucha idiota, te hablo enserio, supuestamente el líder de mi familia se negó a casarse con la única hija de un viejo clan que estaba por desaparecer, así que como castigo nos maldijo de tal forma que solo nacieran mujeres en la familia Kamijou - dijo haciendo una breve pausa esperando la reacción del otro, que fue de todas la menos esperada, le oía cual niño pequeño - pero mi familia no le creyó hasta que nació la siguiente generación, pero todas eran damas, no había un hombre que transmitirá el legado de la familia, así que asumiendo su maldición la familia se encargo de darles los mejores recursos a sus hijas, de tal forma de que cuando llegara el momento de casarse por lo menos una consiguiera colocar su apellido por sobre el de su esposo, y así sobrevivió mi familia, hasta que naci yo -

- Hiro-san de verdad espera que crea esa historia -

- si no me crees búscala, es una historia muy popular de esa era, por otro lado mira - dijo mostrándole una foto de el de bebe vestido de rosa - no se pudo hacer nada ya que nadie en la familia esperaba que fuese a nacer un niño -dijo para luego guardarla al ver la cara de idiota que tenia el otro - también esta la tradición de asistir al prestigioso instituto de damas para alta sociedad al que no fui por obvias razones, tampoco Tsuki asistió ya que alego que si yo no iba por que ella tendría que hacerlo, resumiendo la historia mi familia se apega a sus viejas tradiciones debido a la cantidad de mujeres que nacen en esta, así que a mis primas se les pide que se casen lo antes posible, ahí entra la enfermedad -

- no entiendo por que entraría ahí la enfermedad -

- no tienen novio, necesitan casarse con un hombre que les deje Kamijou como apellido a sus hijos, que mejor forma que casarte con un Hombre que ya lo tenga y que sea de tu total confianza -

- se oye bastante simple, pero Hiro-san no se casado con ninguna por que? -

- pues es obvio el por que - dijo tratando de esconder su sonrojo - además las quiero mas como unas hijas que otra cosa -

- entiendo que tal si vamos al cine - dijo dando por cerrada la charla sobre familias extrañas

Mientras en casa de nuestra querida Junjou Romantica

- Tengo que estudiar - repetía una y otra ves Misaki viendo sus libro

- por mas que lo mires no se encogerá y guardara en tu cerebro -

- eso ya lo se- dijo levantando la vista de este para ver a Usagi-san, pero no pudo evitar quedar en blanco al ver detrás de el a una mujer que nunca antes había visto - un… Fantasma -

- eh? - dijo volteando a ver - Tsuki como entraste -

- por la puerta, deberían fijarse mejor al cerrar -

- Tsuki? - dijo Misaki viendo a la mujer detalladamente

- para ser mas específicos Tsuki Kamijou - dijo tendiéndole la mano - y por tu cara de sorpresa asumo que conoces a Hiroki -

- es su profesor en la universidad -

- oh universitario cada ves te van mas jóvenes Akihiko -

- disculpe pero quien es usted - dijo Misaki al sentirse fuera de la conversación

- soy la prima de Hiroki vieja amiga de la prepa de Akihiko -

- lo que nos lleva a que haces aquí -

- me actualizo un poco, por que llegue esta mañana con mis primas a quedarnos unos días donde Hiroki, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver el peluche que ahora tiene por almohada, además de que me pidió que no se lo dijera a las otras -

- es su amante desde hace tiempo y Hiroki ira al fin del mundo por negarlo, que hay de nuevo ahí -

- no lo se, simplemente es difícil para mi esconder semejante peluche de mis primas y como estamos algo apretados ahí, pues me preguntaba si te importa que me quede -

- no me molesta -

- enserio? - dijeron las otras dos personas en la sala

- enserio si te quedas Hiroki me deberá un favor y Misaki tendrá que dormir conmigo -

- bueno Misaki verdad - dijo viendo al mas joven de la sala - siento que me odies tan pronto -

- no te preocupes no es la primera ves que Usami-san se sale con la suya -

- oh no hace falta que me cuentes detalles de su vida amorosa - dijo logrando avergonzar a Misaki

- ahora que esta arreglado tu estancia en mi casa me dirás que planeas -

- bueno Hiroki solo tiene dos sofás y contando la cama inflable solo cuatro de nosotras dormirán, asi que si me quedo aquí dos dias puedo volver y hacer me de uno de los sofás, por otro lado me dará tiempo de preparar la sorpresa de Hiroki -

- es lo que creo que es -

- si eso me temo fui la elegida para informarle -

- morirá cuando se entere -

- si por eso esperare -

- de que hablamos -

- pronto será el cumpleaños numero 30 de Hiroki -

- es decir que es mayor que Usami-san -

- si es el viejo del grupo, pero el punto es que mi tía le tiene un regalo nada normal -

- deberíamos irnos de viaje Misaki -

- por que -

- por que cuando esos dos se ven el efecto mariposa se multiplica por mil -

- nunca han quedado sobrevivientes -

- y ustedes que -

- nunca volvimos a ver el mundo con los mismos ojos - dijeron los dos mientras veían hacia el horizonte

- por alguna razón tengo miedo -

- no te preocupes mientras no estés cerca de Hiroki el día de su cumpleaños te sabaras -

- pobre Nowaki-san -

En casa de Hiroki

- ya llegamos pero al parecer todavía no ha llegado mi Hiroki-niisan - dijo la rubia golpeando la puerta

- pero al menos compramos todo lo que necesitamos para la semana - dijo Sutaa

- vienen juntos - dijo Suisei mientras sentía que su corazón explotaría - como en un viejo matrimonio

- QUE NO DIGAS TONTERIAS -

- y ustedes no griten en frente de mi casa - dijo abriéndoles la puerta

- por otro lado que les gustaría para cenar - les pregunto Nowaki con una sonrisa en cara

- lo que sea - dijeron todas atontadas, menos Hana que lo dijo como si le diera igual, que así era

- debería dejar que ustedes cocinen para pagar su estadía -

- no te molestes Hiro-niisan además Tsuki-nesan dijo que ella no se quedaría aquí, por otro lado yo me voy mañana - dijo Sutaa

- mañana? -

- si solo vine a entregar unas cosas a la imprente -

- dime que no es otra novela de esas -

- Siiiiiiii, como supiste -

- eso no es lo raro, lo raro es quien compra tus libros - dijo Hana que solo recordaba haber visto un pulpo haciendo… en una de las portadas de sus novelas

- pero son historias muy lindas -

- … -

- solo me envidian por que a fin de año he ganado mas que ustedes - dijo molesta prendiendo la tv

- la verdad duele - dijo Sutaa tomando asiento junto a ella

- a lo que va a parar el mundo - agrego Hana leyendo se libro junto a ellas

- Sui-neesan solo gana mas por que yo apenas estoy comenzando a trabajar -

- y así será esto por cinco días, Nowaki donde guardas los cuchillos -

- Hiro-san - dijo el doctor interponiéndose en el camino del otro, mas específicamente tomando sus manos a corta distancia

- Nowaki - dijo sin evitar sonrojarse y viendo hacia las chicas distraídas en la tv, así que poco le importo el hecho de que Nowaki se acercara mas

- Hiro-nisan? - pregunto Suitei, quien volteo al sentir su octavo sentido "yaoi a las…" y ver a Hiroki lavando el cabello de Nowaki, quien parecía ahogarse

- si Sui-chan -

- no era mas importante la cena que eso -

- enseguida estará la cena o quieres que alguien con el cabello sucio te prepare de comer -

- no supongo - dijo preguntándose por alguna fobia reciente en Hiroki

El día terminaba y no podía faltar un hecho importante en casa de Miyagi

- me lo dirás -

- ya te dije que no, si tanto miedo le tienes a los perros no vayas a casas con uno y ya -

-bien, me he cansado perdí todo un día en ti -

- yo también amo pasar tiempo contigo shinobushin -

- como sea, llamare a mi hermana -

- de nada servirá ella se juro nunca decírtelo -

- no la llamo para eso, si no para decirle donde estoy y donde planeo pasar la noche -

- no lo harías -

- me estas retando -

- es mas como una apuesta, si yo gano cocinaras lo que yo diga -

- alguna queja de mi comida - dijo con un cuchillo en mano quien sabe de donde lo sabe

- ninguna - dijo mientras veía como el chico marcaba en su telefono

- hai nee-san, estas libre, necesito hablar contigo… no mejor siéntate es al importante aunque puede que te parezca grave… no, no ha muerto nadie - decía bajo la mirada del otro - es sobre el hecho de que bueno… yo estoy saliendo con alguien… y creo que ve enserio - dijo sin evitar ponerse cual tomate, por la mente del profesor solo pasaban pensamientos como "no se atreverá o si" - no se trata sobre eso… es por que bueno, tu

le conoces… pues de - dijo antes de que el profesor le cerrara el teléfono - eso fue grosero

- no puedo creer que llegues a tanto por una tontería que paso en Halloween - y como si sus palabras hicieran efecto el joven logro recordar

FLASH BLACK

Se encontraba el pequeño Shinobu de 4 años disfrazado de perrito, pidiendo dulces con la bruja de su hermana, pero solo porque de eso se disfrazó, cuando la chica ve que la próxima casa vive un joven lindo ( si de casualidad era Miyagi) así que sale corriendo dejando atrás a su pequeño hermano, que abandonado comienza a llorar, siendo encontrado por una perra no muy amigable, quien se lo lleva al parque a una pequeña cueva donde al parecer tenia a sus cachorros, hasta ahí no había problema, lo malo fue luego cuando le dio hambre y su nueva madre trajo comida, pero sus egoístas hermanos can se negaron a compartir con el, así que con hambre y perdido se quedo en esa cueva que dos días tal ves, el punto fue que al final la policía lo encontró y logro que la perra lo soltara, y se prometió a el mismo luego de eso que un día se vengaría de todos, del chico lindo, de la … de su hermana, de esa perra y cachorros y por ultimo pero no menos importante de los policías y sus padres por tardar tanto.

FLASH BLACK FIN

- y lograste tu venganza -

- alguna ves no consigo lo que quiero? -

- no se si amarte mas o temerte -

- como si no lo supieras ya - dijo recostando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

- me dirás como te vengaste? -

- tal ves algún día -

- y si te digo que le diré la verdad a tu hermana?-


	13. Satsuei Sutaa, El clic del amor

Un nuevo día comienza, en la casa de nuestro querido profesor, con el peor carácter conocido y por conocer.

- oh, alguien me está aplastando - decía la peli naranja desde la cama inflable

- mmm, si y es muy pesado - dijo Hana-chan despertando también

- usa-chan ha engordado últimamente - dijo Suisei lamentando la decisión de dejar a la rubia dormir en el sofá

- Ohayo, es hora de levantarse - dijo la peli miel, quien durmió de maravilla es el otro sofá de la sala, el ocupado normalmente por Nowaki

- no deberías de estar tan feliz no te vas hoy? -

- usa-chan de mal humor desde temprano?, pues no les mente la verdad es que tengo un plazo hasta las cuatro y no tengo idea de que hacer -

- oh, Su-neesan tiene un bloqueo creativo, eso si es raro, es como si el yaoi se extinguiera de este mundo -dijo la peli naranja

- si ya lo se, pero no es como tu hobby de doujinshis, yo solo creo cuando estoy inspirada -

- la inspiración es para los pobres, mientras haya amor la historia se venderá -

- sabes Sei-neesan, siempre he tenido miedo de preguntar exactamente como te ganas la vida - admitió la rubia

- simple exploto el vicio -

- creo que es una forma de decirlo, bueno que tal si vamos a la cocina, algo huele divino - dijo la peli miel

En la cocina se encontraba ya la pareja lista para desayunar

- no deberían esperarnos para comer?- dijo la peli negro

- a diferencia de ustedes hay quienes si trabajamos, así que si no les importa -

- que malo eres Hiroki-niisan, eso no ayuda a mi bloqueo -

- Sutaa-san de que trabaja exactamente - pregunto el único doctor del lugar

- pues a decir verdad… es un secreto - dijo guiñándole el ojo

- Su-chan tiene tres trabajos relacionados con la imprenta -

- Hiroki-niisan le quitas la emoción al momento - dijo haciendo pucheros para luego continuar - pues si tengo tres empleos, el primero consiste en cumplir los sueños de sei-chan que no sabe dibujar, obteniendo el 40% de sus ganancias, el segundo un empleo de medio tiempo en una empresa y el tercero pero el mas importante es… un secreto - dijo feliz, mientras que los demás veían a Hiroki esperando que revelara el ultimo trabajo

- si, ella tiene razón el tercero es un secreto - dijo saliendo de la casa, a eso se le dice saber huir

- creo que nosotros también deberíamos dejar a Retsu pasar su tiempo a solas -

- hai -

Mientras en casa de Usami

- cómo pudiste comerte mi parte -

- ya te dije que fue sin querer, sabes cuándo fue la última vez que alguien me dio de comer algo tan sabroso -

- por favor no peleen Usami-san puede preparar mas -

- enserio Misaki que no deberías estar en la universidad - dijo Tsuki logrando que el joven comenzara a alistarse para salir ya que era tarde, y claro que esto molesto mas al escritor por tener que salir sin terminar su comida, como Kami manda

Luego en la Universidad

- y eso fue lo que paso - narraba Hiroki al profesor su no tan lindo día libre

- siempre pensé que alguien como tú no podía tener una familia normal - comento

Miyagi - por otro lado porque tan apurado?

- bueno hay unas cosas que deseo hacer en la tarde -

- y esas cosas no tienen nada que ver con el hecho de que Kusama-kun también este libre -

- no sé de qué me habla -

Mientras los profesores discutían sus teorías sobre la tarde de uno de ellos, cierto estudiante caminaba por el campus hasta que ve a una mujer llorando en una banca.

- disculpe se encuentra bien? - dijo Misaki tomando asiento

- no… de verdad que trato, pero no se que hacer - decía la peli miel mientras lloraba

- hacer que exactamente -

- una galería… se supone que hoy se inaugura mi galería, pero a un falta por lo menos una foto más - dijo mientras veía su fiel cámara

- y de que es la galería exactamente -

- de todo un poco… día tras día tomo fotos espontaneas de un momento especial, que se que no se repetirá, pero necesito uno que supere a todos esos ya vistos, si no cual es el chiste… -

- desearía poder ayudarte - dijo logrando que por primera vez la mujer le diríjase una mirada

- me llamo Sutaa y tu - dijo ya recompuesta al notar algo especial en ese joven, tal ves era su amabilidad o el parentesco que tenia con el

- Takahashi Misaki es un gusto-

- Misaki-kun te importaría ayudarme? -

- no para nada, creo que es muy lindo lo apasionada que eres con tus fotos, no como cierta persona - dijo mientras que Usami estornudaba en su casa

- gracias, te parece si empezamos por un paseo por las calles - dijo para comenzar su viaje

Durante el trayecto Misaki se preguntaba que hacia la Sutaa en realidad, ya que caminaba sin rumbo y cada cierto tiempo tomaba fotos, a él o al entorno. También noto luego de medio día que la chica parecía seguir una presa, Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar en un café a los profesores Kamijou y Miyagi hablando con Shinobu, la chica les fotografió desde varios ángulos y luego siguió su búsqueda, sin ser descubiertos por los tres del café, llegaron a una florería en donde Misaki por error tropezó con nada mas ni nada menos que

- estas bien Misaki - dijo Nowaki ayudando al chico a incorporarse

- hai, Nowaki-san es raro verle por aquí - dijo buscando a su compañera, pero esta no estaba

- bueno es que quiero comprar unas flores para alguien especial -

- estoy seguro que le encantaran, son hermosas -

- eso espero - dijo despidiéndose

- Sutaa-san es mi imaginación o fotografió todo eso -

- no lo es, creo que por hoy fue suficiente, debe ir a arreglarme para la apertura - dijo mientras le tendía algo a Misaki - son unos pases espero verte ahí Misaki gracias por tu ayuda, no importa si no encontré ese, yo no se que, fue lindo pasar la tarde contigo - dijo desapareciendo para dar una última vuelta por el parque

En ese lugar no muy lejos, había un pequeño lugar sacado de un cuento de hadas, o por lo menos así le parecía al profesor que descansaba bajo un árbol, sin saber que era observado por cierta peli miel, y esto poco importo en el momento que Nowaki llego cual príncipe tendiéndoles las flores al profesor, Este se sonrojo fuertemente y comenzó a reclamar por ser tratado como una chica. Pero de una forma o otra terminaron muy cerca los dos y mas cuando comenzaron a besarse.

- por alguna razón la cámara capturo todo eso… y mi corazón y mente por primera ves en mucho tiempo están de acuerdo, con no saber que sentir - dijo alejándose de la feliz pareja?

Ya en casa del escritor

- me repites a donde vamos -

- a una galería a la que fui invitado -

- enserio y de quien es? -

- de casualidad, la artista es como de tu estatura, cabello y ojos color miel -

- si por que lo pregunta Tsuki-san -

- por nada les molesta si voy -

- para nada -

Ya en la exposición

- listos para conocer un mundo fuera de lo normal - dijo la chica mientras pasaban, memorizando la cara de la pareja

- eso es lo que creo que es -

- si bienvenidos a la obsesión de Su-chan - dijo mientras que veían las fotos, en las cuales en casi todas se encontraba Hiroki - esta es una de las favoritas se llama primer amor - dijo mostrando una foto de un Hiroki y un Akihito mas jóvenes sentados en un banco durmiendo uno recostado del otro - esta otra es azul - dijo mostrando una foto de Hiroki recostado cerca de un lago de tal forma que parecía, que habían dos Hiroki recostados en las nubes

- increíble… que tal esta - dijo viendo a su profesor en un atardecer

- es verano… y esta que esta aquí… - la chica no podía continuar ya que por alguna razón la foto de Hiroki que tenia al frente parecía el real

- se puede saber que es esto - dijo el profesor quien se encontraba en el lugar junto con Nowaki

- pues el hobby de Su-chan - dijo mientras que distraía su mente en un alboroto mas adelante

- damas y caballeros, es un honor presentarles la mas reciente pieza de la exposición "sueños de ayer" terminando el rollo de esta cámara, se titula "Estrella Fugaz" - dijo mientras revelaba la obra, era una especie de laberinto no tenía ni principio ni fin, el laberinto y todo como tal estaba formado por fotos de parejas en su mayoría de Hiroki con un posible ex, y en el centro bien grande con una forma parecida a una flor se encontraba una foto del hombre de las fotos besando a otro hombre nunca antes visto ( entiéndase la foto tomada ese día)

- dime que estoy muerto - pidió Hiroki

- ella lo sabe - dijo Tsuki sin saber muy bien que pasara ahora

- a mi me gusta, me hace sentir que al final se cumplió mi deseo - dijo Nowaki tomando ligeramente la mano del otro. Hiroki no sabia que hacer simplemente deseaba que su corazón dejase de latir, sin notar como inconscientemente los demás veían de la misma forma que Nowaki lo hizo a la nueva obra.

- me alegra que les gustara, nunca pensé que Hiroki-niisan vendría -

- que tanto sabes -

- lo suficiente, no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie si es lo que quieres, aunque no veo el problema, porque incluso yo que sentí un gran dolor por tu mentira me sentí aliviada de poder llegar a fotografiar a Hiroki-niisan feliz de verdad, por eso se que esta ves esta galería si esta completa -

- me alegro por Sutaa-san -

- gracias Misaki, eh? Ustedes se conocen -

- si, el es alumno de Hiroki -

- bueno no importa dentro de un rato me iré, así que me gustaría que Tsuki-neesan me acompañara - dijo despareciendo con la mujer

- bien tu nunca pides que te acompañe? -

- es que quería saber que tanto secreto se tienen ustedes, yo también merezco saber después de todo -

- no te es suficiente con por fin acabar tu acoso a Hiroki -

- eso no terminara nunca realmente, el es fotogénico siento que atreves de ellas veo mejor que tratando de quitarle la mascara -

- supuse que dirías algo así -

- buena suerte con "ya sabes que" - dijo entregándole una foto de ella hablando con la madre de Hiroki - no eres realmente la elegida, solo que eres la única con el valor suficiente, nunca podría decirle algo así a Hiroki-niisan -

- eso complicara más las cosas - dijo viendo como la peli miel se alejaba - pero solo para ellos -

Esa misma noche

- usa-chan puedes dormir hoy en la cama inflable -

- de verdad? No te molesta Sei-neesan - dijo viendo como negaba la chica

- entonces yo dormiré en la sala - dijo Hana saliendo de la biblioteca estudio que era donde tenían la cama y el segundo sofá de la casa

-por que Hana-chan esta de mal humor? -

- que no nació así?, de todas formas que no le toca irse mañana a ella -

- pues si? -

En la habitación de la dulce pareja de la casa

- me gusto la exposición de Sutaa-san -

- si tiene un talento único para saber cual es el momento indicado -

- pensé que a Hiro-san le molestaría mas la idea -

- no es como si fuera la primera ves que lo veo, solo que siempre decía que seria la ultima ves - dijo apagando la luz del cuarto dando por terminado el día

Esa misma noche, el profesor soñó mas bien recordó algo en particular, se encontraba en la casa de una de sus tías de visita, a quien encontró regañando a la pequeña de Su-chan, era algo parecido a " cómo es posible que con la edad que tienes no sepas hablar, esa actitud no es digna de una dama". El sabia que eso no era cierto la pequeña niña si hablaba, pero tan rara mente que no recordaba del todo como era su voz.

Luego de ese acontecimiento las madres se fueron a tomar te dejándolos solos

- Su-chan no llores - dijo tratando de animar a la pequeña - las niñas lindas no deben llorar o el sol dejara de brillar - dijo logrando que la pequeña se detuviera y sonriera - ahora le contaras a tu único primo por que no te defendiste - le pregunto pero como respuesta la niña solo miraba a la nada, como pensando que decir o mejor dicho como decirlo - si no sabes decirlo muéstrame - dijo mientras que la niña parecía analizar la opción y en un minuto esta se levanto a salió corriendo en busca de algo volviendo con una cámara digital - para que es eso? -

- mira - fue lo único que logro decir la pequeña mientras que le mostraba una foto de un lobo feroz y otra de su madre

- de donde sacaste esas fotos? Además tratas de decir que la tía es como el lobo - dijo mientras que la niña afirmaba, luego siguió mostrándole mas y mas fotos.

Para Hiroki las fotos de esa pequeña eran iguales a un libro, como lograba capturar la emoción y palabras con solo un clic

- tal ves no sea tan malo, pero creo que si hablaras podrás explicarme el día que no entienda algo -

Pero ese día no llego, la niña creció y siguió usando la cámara, todavía recuerda como le explico que estaba enamorado de él, sin duda alguna el que te lo expliquen con una foto de ti viendo a tu mejor amigo no es un recuerdo muy lindo. Gracias a dios la chica si aprendió hablar, porque desde ese día Hiroki se lo pensaba dos veces antes de ver algo de la cámara de la chica.


	14. Seijuku shita Hana

Desde hace dos días que estoy metido en este problema, era lo que pensaba Misaki al encontrarse atrapado en los brazos del escritor y las sabanas, no es como si antes no fuera así, pero era extraño tener a otra persona durmiendo al lado.

- Usagi-san despierte por favor necesito preparar el desayuno -

- 5 minutos más -

- ¿eh? No estás de mal humor -

- no, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy no será un día normal -

- eso es una razón para estar feliz? -

- BUENOS DIAS - dijo la castaña pateando la puerta del cuarto - Misaki tengo hambre y quiero mi café - dijo logrando desconcertar a la pareja

- desde cuando Misaki es tu esclavo -

- desde que me quedo aquí, si no quien me alimenta? -

- no puedo razonar con tu lógica - dijo levantándose para luego mirar a Misaki - yo también tengo hambre Misaki -

- Usagi-san - dijo el joven tratando de contener su enojo, eso le pasa por juntarse con gente realmente rara - ya voy -

Mientras en casa de Hiroki, la dulce pareja desayunaba en silencio, parecido al de la guerra antes de la batalla.

- no crees que algo anda mal -

- porque lo dices Hiro-san - dijo observando a Retsu dormir - bueno no es normal, pero no tiene nada de malo -

- no hablo del perro, hablo de las chicas -

- tal vez se quedaron despiertas hasta tarde -

- nosotros también y henos aquí - dijo para luego sonrojarse y regañarse, por no pensar antes -

- es diferente, Hiro-san siempre se ve más lindo luego de… dormir -

- no digas tonterías - dijo levantándose, listo para irse, pero no sin antes dejar un aviso - Retsu las levantas si dentro de una hora no están despiertas - dijo mientras que el perro asentía

Paso la hora y ninguna de las chicas se asomaba, así que Retsu hizo lo pedido fue a verlas, primero a la más pequeña que dormía con el segundo amor de Nowaki, o por lo menos con quien pasaba las noches cuando Hiroki se enojaba. Hana al sentir como alguien la jalaba abrió sus ojos.

- tu sí que eres raro… pero quien soy yo para juzgar - dijo acariciando al perro - no molestes a las demás hasta que yo me haya ido ok - le pidió mientras se dirigía al baño, rato después cuando ya estaba lista, comprobó lo obediente del perro - buen chico, ya me voy suerte con tu vida - dijo dándole una mano a la cual Retsu le poso una pata

"Si, sé lo que están pensando, que aburrida es la vida de esta chica, pero no es mi culpa, no soy del tipo de persona aventurera, no soy ni romántica, emo, roquera o lo que se les ocurra… pero es que simplemente soy así, como una muñeca, puede que recuerde todo lo que leo, pero es fácil cuando no piensas en otra cosa… a veces me pregunto cómo puedo cambiar esto. Quiero ser como mis primas, tener sueños y bueno… enamorarme"

"No cran que no lo he intentado pero es tan difícil, me acuesto a dormir, pero no logro soñar acepto salir con quien me lo pida pero no siento nada, es mas últimamente estas personas corren de mi… me pregunto porque"

"Hoy logre sonreír, Hiro-niisan dice que tenga cuidado cuando lo haga… no lo entendí en su momento"

" Ya entiendo a que se refería, extraño mi libertad, pero ahora la gente me ve?"

"Nunca pensé que llamar la atención fuera un castigo tan grande… sigo esperando algo en que soñar… algo en que creer"

"Odio el rosa porque se ve bien en mi… es lo más parecido a un pensamiento propio que tengo"

"Me pregunto si lo lograre… es algo tan natural en la familia, seguro tengo el gen también… esfuérzate"

"No mejor no lo hago… "

Con estas muchas otras frases se formaba una pequeña libreta que siempre viajaba con la pequeña Hana, que de alguna forma termino en la universidad.

"Siento que la corriente me hala…"

La chica miraba por todo el campus, buscando una explicación, ella tenia que ir al centro no a una universidad

- Estas perdida? -

- algo, solo un poco, no realmente - fue lo que le contesto al hombre frente a ella era algo mayor, como un profesor - me podría decir donde estoy? No mejor dicho como llegar a esta dirección - dijo tendiéndole un papel

- pues este lugar es a dos calles, es raro no pareces del tipo de persona que asista a estos eventos, sin ofender - dijo mientras volteaba a ver su reloj - eh? Kamijou va a matarme - se quejo mientras se alejaba

- Kamijou? Será que -

"El lugar de trabajo de Hiro-niisan es grande y ruidoso… como estudiar ahí?"

"me perdí, a quien pedir indicaciones… el viejo raro solo me confundió"

"Quiero ver a Hiro-niisan… esto es bueno… pero no estoy segura de ello"

"Me gusta ser diferente… quiero anticuerpo para ese mal"

"prefiero la fiebre…"

"Soy débil… lo admito soy precoz?"

"No fue mi culpa… ser más inteligente y dotada"

La chica se había rendido no lograría salir de ese lugar

"No es espiar… es observar analíticamente…"

"Que no es acoso… verdad?"

Hana estaba tan concentrada en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de cuando hizo tropezar a una persona

- qué clase de idi.. - Shinobu que había terminado en el suelo cortesía de la chica que miraba fijamente a un lugar, así que por curiosidad miro y no le gusto nada la que veía, que hacia esa niña mirando a Miyagi - oye disculpa que crees que haces -

- nada y tu porque tiras papeles al suelo -

- porque no tropecé con un objeto no pensante - fue lo que dijo tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia el profesor, le debía una explicación

A lo lejos los profesores de literatura charlaban, hasta que llego Shinobu que venia molesto

- que paso Shinobushin - dijo a lo que el chico le arrojaba los papeles al castaño y se concentraba en el otro

- quien la chica que te esta espiando -dijo directo

- que chica? - dijo viendo a los alrededores - no hay nada estas seguro Shinobushin? -

- me dices mentiroso, además porque te ves tan decepcionado -

- de que hablas - dijo adentrándose a una conversación de la que Hiroki no quería participar, así que se alejo

Mientras tanto Hana lo seguía cual ninja.

- eso me gusta lo escribiré - dijo la chica notando algo en particular - donde esta mi death note - estaba tan desesperada buscándola que no se fijo como un chico la recogía

- será posible - dijo Misaki con algo de miedo por el libro que ahora estaba en sus manos - no lo creo o sí? - solo por seguridad decidió leer lo que tenia dentro - nooooooooo - si en la portada tenía el nombre de una persona que probablemente este muerta en ese momento - Kamijou? - pero antes de poder analizar, alguien lo tacleo

- eso es mío -

- disculpa, no tenía idea solo lo encontré -

- y eso te da derecho de leerlo -

- no, pero es normal que lo haga cuando tiene un título tan peligroso -

- peligroso? - dijo sin creer lo que oía

"He conocido a alguien muy raro… tenía tiempo sin reír así"

- oye es grosero que te rías pero que lo escribas lo es mas -

- ya te dije que no leas lo que no es tuyo -

"es un metiche… se parecen… aunque totalmente diferentes"

- Takahashi? Hana-chan - dijo el profesor detrás de la chica

- Kamijou-sensei -

- Hiro-niisan - dijo ella confirmando las sospechas del otro

- no deberías estar en tu castin -

- me perdí -

- y si no conoces la ciudad para que sales sola… llamare a Tsuki para que te lleve - dijo pero la joven lo impidió que llamara

- puedes llevarme tu - dijo mientras que se sentía mareada

- eh?... NO definitivamente no -dijo totalmente nervioso conocía esa cara, esa mirada, debía evitar que pasara - llévala tu Takahashi - dijo corriendo del lugar

"Me han dicho que no… porque?"

"Soy rechazada hasta precozmente… la vida es un asco"

- vas a llevarme o que -

- hai… -

"Realmente quería llegar a sentir algo"

- Takahashi-kun de donde conoces a Hiroki-niisan -

- es amigo de mi casero -

- quien es tú carero -

"no es algo que yo haría"

- Usami-san le conoces -

- vecino-san? No sabía que vivía por aquí -

"Tal vez… no prefiero la oscuridad"

- sabes si Hiroki-niisan está saliendo con alguien -

- eh? Pues si lo esta -dijo no estando muy seguro que decir no era un tema fácil

"como es, que falta, que sobra… que cambia"

- quiero conocerle -

-no creo que eso este bien -

- por qué no? -

- bueno no tenemos tanta confianza, además es mi profesor no debo entrometerme en su vida privada -

"quiero ver lo que escondes"

- dame una señal o me lanzare a un carro y te culpare para siempre -

- pero es que no puedo lo prometí -

"aquello que escondes más que el oro"

- un hombre que no tiene palabra no es nada, o algo así dice el -

- yo creo que tiene razón al decirlo Hana-san no crees en las promesas -

- cuenta los pactos con el señor tenebroso? -

- creo? -

- supongo que si -

"quiero robar un corazón que remplace el mío, que no late, con tanta pasión, ternura y calor como el tuyo"

- Misaki-kun te has enamorado alguna vez -

- no por supuesto que no - dijo sonrojándose

- entonces tampoco sabes cómo se siente, el querer algo y no tenerlo-

- no lo se, lo siento por no poder ayudarte mas Hana-san - dijo ya llegando al lugar

- entonces es momento de separarnos, con algo de suerte nos volveremos a ver -

"No importa por cuantas islas viajé, el cofre siempre esta vacio"

- salúdame a Nowaki-san y ha Hiroki-niisan ya que no voy a poder despedirme me voy de la ciudad en dos horas -

"Piratas astutos, les envidio por vivir a lo grande con sus tesoros y riquezas… para que queda?"

- y diles que no hagan tanto ruido de noche no llega al otro cuarto pero si a la sala - dijo entrando al edificio

"Algún día… encontrare el camino de ese mapa perdido… ya lo veras"

- tanto ruido? - dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder como ver a la cara después de esto

- no repitas todo lo que oyes - dijo Hiroki

- sensei que hace aquí, si podía venir por que no lo hizo -

- tengo mis razones, es lo mejor para ella - dijo pensando en como evitar "eso" y notando la mirada del otro - no es cierto lo que dijo, ahora deja de verme - dijo alejándose del lugar

"Que será, será?, el perro persigue la cola y esta siempre detrás de el"

"Creo que la herencia es mala…"


	15. Kōsei no Suisei

- Tsuki-neesan por que vuelves de pronto - dijo la rubia

- simple hoy se fue Hana-chan así que me quedare en el mueble, no es bueno hacerse enemigo de ese hombre - dijo recordando el claro "te vas o veras" de Usami

- waa ya quisiera tener una vida como la de Hana-chan, ser modelo debe ser fácil - dijo celosa la pile naranja

- pero creí que te gustaba tu trabajo -

- si, pero últimamente todas mis parejas se parecen tanto, que ya no le encuentro lo excitante y eso como fanática del boys love es malo -

- y como son tus parejas normalmente - dijo Tsuki tratando de ayudar a la chica, mientras la rubia se tapaba los oídos y gritaba cual loca "lalalala"

- pues… tu sabes para mayores de 23 años - dijo entre orgullosa y sonrojada

- de 23 años, no será de 18 -

- no, porque es malo perder la inocencia tan rápido, además mientras más grande sea ese número, más curiosidad le da a las lectoras - dijo sacando a flote su vena de comerciante

- y que tal el rollo escolar - dijo recordando los libros en casa del escritor

- no es lo mío, soy más de fantasías y escenas explicitas -

- a veces me pregunto de donde aprendiste esas cosas -

- de Hiroki-niisan - dijo llamando la atención de las otras dos

- de que rayos hablas Sui-neesan, no metas a mi Hiro-niisan en tus fantasías, no hay hombre más macho que él en este mundo -

- que concepto más bizarros tienen las dos - dijo la mayor - primero Hiroki nunca saldría con alguien tan joven, y menos con un hombre, es muy competitivo y orgulloso -

- tú misma lo dijiste Tsuki-neesan, Hiroki-niisan es un hombre orgulloso y eso lo hace bueno, además tarde o temprano querrá ser padre y quien mejor que yo para dárselo - dijo mientras era ignorada, cuando caía en sus sueños

- pero Tsuki-neesan tienes que admitir que no hay nada más excitante que romper el orgullo de un hombre -

- a Sui-chan has dado en mi punto débil - dijo recordando viejas conquistas - pero no lo intentes, Hiroki es muy tradicional seguro es homofóbico -

- ya verás se los probare -

- y como piensas hacer eso, tu permiso de la revista es hasta mañana si no me equivoco -

- no necesito más que eso, la sensualidad de Hiroki-niisan esta tan latente que ha de tener una conquista por día - dijo mientras sacaba una cámara

- eso es lo más ridículo que he oído, pero así tendré la casa para mi mañana, así que hacer lo que quieras, pero cuidado con esa cámara es de Suuta no? Si se entera estas muerta -

- está bien, de todas formas esto contara como investigación para mi trabajo - dijo pensando en todas las cosas que podría ver mañana - ya lo puedo ver, mi próximo uke, un hombre mayor que se niega ha aceptar su sexualidad… o ya se que tal un hombre medio prosti que se niega a ser de solo uno y conoce a un hombre que le obliga a cambiar de parecer… no mejor una aventura con un menor de edad o un corazón roto tratando de sanar… que tal amor unilateral… - bien den por hecho que la mente de la chica se sobre calentó y hasta se desmayo

- como decir cuántas de esas cosas son ciertas - susurro la mayor divertida

Luego de un rato llegaron al mismo tiempo, más no juntos los dos hombres de esa casa

- Bienvenidos - dijo Tsuki desde la sala viendo tv

- me gustaría saber que haces aquí tan tarde -

- bueno Usami me corrió, además algo me dice que necesitaras mi ayuda, ya que solo quedan las dos más difíciles -

- y donde están -

- durmiendo o eso creo - dijo viéndolas como susurraban cosas como "amigos de infancia…" o "tres niños y dos niñas"

- es mi imaginación o a Sui-chan le sangra la nariz -

- no lo es, tiene así rato ya me canse de limpiársela -

- ya que aprovechemos que están dormidas y hagamos lo mismo Nowaki - dijo sin notar como Tsuki abría los ojos con asombro, como decir algo con tal doble sentido, y por la sonrisa del doctor él también pensaba eso

- Hiroki ya no piensas antes de hablar - dijo luego de que la pareja se fuera - mañana Suisei te vas a divertir -

Al día siguiente la chica se despertó muy temprano hoy haría de ninja de ser necesario.

- ne Hiroki-niisan te he descubierto - dijo la chica tratando de controlar su nariz, no todos los días encuentras a dos hombres juntos en una cama - esto cuenta como evidencia - dijo tomando una foto y despertando con el flash a los otros

- que se supone que haces -dijo el profesor con mal humor, no es que no le guste que le tomen fotos durmiendo

- es que me canse de que nadie crea que ha Hiroki-niisan le gusta que… le den? - dijo logrando desconcertar a los dos, Nowaki por seguridad se levanto y salió rumbo al baño del cuarto - ne por qué Nowaki-san duerme a sin camisa -

- yo que sé, porque tiene calor me da igual, ahora déjate de tonterías, a quien le gustaría algo así, no me molesta lo que te guste pero no me involucres en ello -

- pero duermen juntos -

- eso es por qué ciertas personas están ocupando el sofá que nos turnamos -

- y por qué no comprar una cama y ya -

- porque necesito el espacio para mis libros -

- y el hecho de que les encontré abrazados - dijo logrando que el otro se sonrojara no tenía que decir a eso

- eso fue mi culpa Suisei-chan, tengo la costumbre de abrazar las almohadas, Hiro-san ya me ha regañado todos estos días por eso - dijo Nowaki saliendo solo con una toalla en la cintura y con otra secándose el cabello, esto provoco en fuerte sonrojo en ambos Kamijou - ahora si no les importa me gustaría vestirme -

- ah? Claro - dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero quedándose en ella, viendo al profesor - no vienes Hiro-niisan -

- no, yo seguiré durmiendo, aun es algo temprano - dijo ocultándose en las sabanas, no es como si no quisiera salir porque solo tenía puesto la parte de arriba del pijama, gracias a cierto idiota

- si tú lo dices, pero eso no te incomoda Nowaki-san -

- no importa no es como si Hiro-san no tuviera lo mismo que yo - dijo cerrando quitándole a la chica la oportunidad de protestar

- son demasiado íntimos - fue lo que grito antes de alejarse

- Hiro-san ya puedes salir -

- no tendría estos problemas si tuviéramos un cuarto para cada uno o no molestaras de noche -

- aunque haga eso lo único que lograría seria hacer más grande la colección de libros de Hiro-san, si no me equivoco ya encargo un librero doble - dijo descubriendo al enmascarado de sabanas

- ya lo se terminare comprando una casa solo de libros -

- Hiro-san debería montar una librería no seria mas fácil -

- y dejar que manoseen libros tan raros y hermosos - dijo levantándose rumbo al baño, sin fijarse en la mirada del otro

- estar celoso de un libro es demasiado -

En la cocina se encontraban las tres invitadas esperando al cocinero.

- tengo pruebas - cantaba feliz

- ya te he dicho que eso no cuenta, Hiroki nunca dejaría que pasáramos la noche con un hombre en su propia casa, y Nowaki es todo un caballero, la única solución es que ellos compartan, ya verás como hoy en la noche Nowaki dormirá en la sala -

- no estaré aquí en la noche -

- entonces no te sirve esa evidencia -

- quieren dejar las tonterías - dijo la rubia molesta por no tener su comida todavía

- Buenos días - dijo el joven doctor mientras comenzaba a hacer el desayuno

- Nowaki-san me diría como es esa supuesta novia que tienes -

- mi novia? Pues es la persona mas hermosa de todo el mundo, a pesar de sus cambios de humor - dijo con una cara que enamoro a las tres y es que lo decía con tal seguridad, Tsuki solo pensaba en como le hizo para conseguir un hombre así

- como Hiroki-niisan - dijo la chica logrando lo que quería Nowaki no sabía que decir

- eto pues creo que eso depende de la opinión personal de cada uno -

- y que piensas de Hiroki-niisan -

- pues que es una gran persona y que soy lo que soy gracias a él, me ayudo con mis estudios y me ayuda con los gastos y esas cosas - dijo siendo inspeccionado por la peli naranja

- suena como un buen profesor - dijo Tsuki ayudando al pobre

- lo es, es el mejor - dijo la rubia apoyando lo dicho y frustrando el plan de Suisei de revelar sus sentimientos de amor.

- me voy - dijo Hiroki ya listo

- Hiro-san no va a desayunar -

- no lo hare en la universidad es tarde - dijo solo por no estar ahí - hoy tienes solo turno en la tarde no? -

- si, no se preocupe yo me encargo de la cena -

- dialogo de recién casados - dijo luego de que Hiroki se hubiera marchado - y aun así me lo niegan -

- se llama convivencia y amabilidad, aprende de la vida niña -

-pero es que… ya verán - dijo marchándose para seguir al profesor

Todo era tan emocionante, cada paso, coda minuto cuidando de no ser descuvierta

- oye Kamijou una chica te está siguiendo - dijo Miyagi

- si ya sé, pero por lo menos no está molestando, ignórala por favor -

- tienes que contarme sobre esto cuando lleguemos a la oficina -

- usted ama verme sufrir no es verdad -

- es refrescante saber que la vida de otros va peor - dijo tomando asiento

- un día todo le pasara a usted y no lo ayudare -

- vamos no te molestes, cuéntame que ha pasado -

- Suisei es fan del BL y tiene ideas raras en la cabeza - dijo mientras señalaba el hecho de que probablemente este escuchando a través de la puerta

- que tontería, si así fuera tu no saldrías con alguien del trabajo, ya que ignoras al mundo cuando de literatura se trata - dijo para luego oír un grito de frustración y unos pasos marchándose

- por que hoy también hay una chica siguiéndote - dijo Shinobu entrando

- no es a mí, es a Kamijou -

- quien lo seguiría a él -

- oye para tu información soy muy popular - dijo pensando en su vida antes de Nowaki… o lugo… bien eso era trauman te - creo que prefiero no serlo -

- Kamijou un día me contaras sobre tus conquistas -

- preferiría no hacerlo -

- dejen de cambiar el tema - dijo golpeando la mesa para llamar la atención de los profesores

- Shinobushin deja de preocuparte, son solo las primas de Kamijou -

- ya solo quedan tres y todo terminara - dijo sin estar muy seguro de lo que decía

- y que hacen tus primas en la universidad -

- buscando como chantajearme, o eso creo no es normal que luego de los 20 años me quieran hablar -

- y eso -

- tú me hablarías luego de rechazarte -

- luego dices que el raro soy yo -

- no moleste -

En otra parte de la universidad

- lo seguiré a la hora del almuerzo, por ahora me conformare con haber puesto cámaras en su salón de clases - dijo viendo la cara de cada alumno, su porte, etc. - mira que lindura - dijo fijándose en Misaki - estas caminando raro, aunque nadie lo note, yo si veo esa fracción de segundo, donde las piernas se abren un poco mas… o tal ves estoy aburrida - dijo buscando un seme en los alrededores para el chico, en eso llega el profesor y lo nota como una que otra chica lo miraba con ilusión, y ahí estaba varios chicos miraba de cintura asía abajo cuando Hiroki escribía en la pizarra, pero uno llamo su atención era el mismo chico de antes el parecía realmente concentrado - ochibi quieres impresionar a Hiro-niisan, pero a él no le va el ser seme - dijo imaginándolo - pero se oye tan interesante… -

La chica seguía con lo suyo sin importar las miradas que le dirigían, la clase fue bastante interesante, pero era hora de comer y seguiría al profesor que había salido por la entrada trasera, que como lo supo, simple ya tenía cámaras en toda la universidad.

Logro seguirle hasta un restauran familiar al parecer esperaba a alguien, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver llegar al chico de la primera clase, el de la fracción de segundo, se sentaron a hablar aparentemente de las notas del chico, podría ser que estaba chantajeando al pequeño, no eso no era porque este le miraba hasta con admiración, el profesor le entrego unos papeles mientras que el otro parecía sufrir por eso, en eso llega un tercer invitado.

- vecino-san que hará ahí - dijo prestando más atención que antes, vecino-san parecía estar muy al pendiente de ochibi, lo que puso su mente a trabajar, podrá ser un triangulo amoroso, así que con esta nueva idea fijo su vista en el profesor y ahí estaba, esa mirada incomoda, sería posible vecino-san enamorado de ochibi que a su vez gusta del profesor y este de cuál de los dos gustara

En la mesa

- por eso te digo que no es suficiente -dijo el profesor

- pero es un 90%, es mucho mejor que mis notas usuales -

- pero es gracias a las clases, si estuviera seguro de que puedes hacerlo por ti mismo no te diría que siguiéramos con las clases -

- tú lo que quieres es que te siga regalando libros el trato era hasta que Misaki mejorara -

- no es por eso, Takahashi si has mejorado así que es decisión tuya al fin al cabo -

- creo que tratare de hacerlo solo, pero podría llamarle cuando tenga dudas -

- pues… - dijo viendo al escritor, quien le mostro un libro - esta bien - dijo tomándolo

A lo lejos Suisei no lo podía creer, el profesor se había vendido por un libro, lo vio todo claramente, vecino-san y ochibi eran pareja, pero como ochibi se enamoro del otro vecino-san compra su amor por noches.

- Que escándalo, cuando se lo cuente a Tsuki-neesan - dijo sin fijarse como los tres chicos se fijaban en la barra donde se encontraba Nowaki comprando café con un compañero, estos vieron a Hiroki que los saludo a pesar de todo, mientras Usagi y Misaki se retiraban, para cuando Suisei vio no había nadie - ah! Le he perdido - dijo saliendo del local y buscándole - pero solo logro ver a Nowaki que tenia encima a un doctor rubio que llamo su atención - eso no lo esperaba… le gusta que le abrasen - dijo entrando otra vez en su paraíso

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la casa.

- no conseguí nada - dijo triste con su maleta en mano

- te lo dije, aprovecha que Usa-chan salió y llegara muy tarde y vete con la cabeza en alto - dijo guiándola asía la puerta

Mientras con el profesor este se acercaba al departamento hablando con Nowaki, bueno discutiendo con él, por un supuesto acercamiento que ocurrió con el doctor rubio, lo que no estaba seguro era a cuál de los dos se acerco.

- ya te dije que no importa -

- pero Hiro-san - dijo evitando que abriera la puerta ya que adentro no podrían hablar de eso - no quiero verte molesto por algo así… además Hiro-san es solo mío - dijo abrazándolo y robándole un beso

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - fue lo que grito la chica en la puerta

- … ustedes que no pueden comportarse ni un momento, no podían aguantar por un día, puedo cubrirlos, pero no evitar su estupidez - dijo Tsuki viendo como la pareja se separaba, Nowaki era acusado de imbécil, Retsu apoyaba a Hiroki y Suisei se alejaba diciendo un "lo sabía, lo sabía" - eso puede ser un problema, lo mejor será que le acompañe - dijo preocupada por el descubrimiento de la chica y su seguridad - no te preocupes yo me encargo de comprar su silencio y ustedes pórtense bien que a un queda Usa-chan -

Y así termina el día, Tsuki logro que Suisei guardara el secreto, con la condición de que le comprara toda la historia de la pareja que aparentemente era publicada por un escritor yaoi de sus favoritos, y Usa-chan no vio nada raro al llegar, ya que Nowaki había vuelto a su viejo habito de dormir en el sofá, por orden de un molesto profesor.


	16. Rakkirabitto

Siempre he pensado que no hay nada mejor que la perfección, como no ser feliz si todo es más que bien, esta perfecto, por eso es que desde que tengo uso de razón hago todo de esa manera, quien terminaba primero todo, quien nunca se salió del borde del dibujo, quien tiene 90, 60 y 90 por medidas?, esas y muchas otras la respuesta es "yo".

Y se preguntaran cuales son mis criterios de perfección, resumiendo hablare solo del más importante de la vida como tal, ya que los estudios los he terminado, claro que dirán que habrá estudiado esta bella mujer, pues eso es muy simple, soy Chef, pero eso no viene al caso, para la vida perfecta se necesitan:

Numero uno: Ser perfecta, es decir, a quien no puede gustarle alguien como yo, soy rubia natural, mido un metro setenta, mis medidas ya las conocen, mi piel es como la seda blanca con un ligero rosa y mis ojos cual color de la sangre únicos.

Numero dos: Infancia perfecta, nunca me he portado mal, santa siempre me dio lo que pedí, mis modales nunca necesitaron ser trabajados, naci con ellos, mis notas intachables, la favorita de todos.

Numero tres: este es el último que es Familia Perfecta, sin contar generaciones pasadas, para este paso necesitas un novio, futuro esposo igual de perfectos. Y se preguntaran donde esta ese hombre, no se ustedes pero el mío es Hiroki Kamijou, de 29 años, pronto 30, de piel tan fina como la mía, de una inteligencia impecable, todo un caballero, y con ningún registro de calvicie.

Pero por alguna razón, el no parece saber que él y yo estamos destinados, no he intentado nada concreto, ya que si no estoy segura de que pasara no lo hago, se imaginan de que no pase de forma perfecta!, eso es inaceptable.

Así, que el día de hoy, gracias a que mis primas ya no están aquí molestando, le hare actuar, si por que una perfecta declaración de amor tiene que venir de parte de él, si no se vería mal.

Bueno en resumen hoy será el día perfecto para darse cuenta de que la persona que amas está más cerca de lo que crees Hiroki-niisan.

El día estaba por comenzar y como primera fase de descubrimiento, tiene que ser por el estomago, ya que se dice que el hombre piensa primero ahí, que con el cerebro. Todo lucia perfecto no había mejor desayuno en el mundo y qué decir del almuerzo para llevar, cualquiera que se viera en un futuro comiendo así todos los días sabría que esa persona es el amor de su vida.

- Buenos días - saludo la rubia al castaño que aparecía hecho un desastre

- Usa-chan que haces despierta temprano? -

- es que pensé que ya que me voy hoy, podría cocinarte, no sería justo para Hiro-niisan que yo me vaya sin dejarle probar de mi comida - dijo la chica logrando lo que quería, que el profesor se fijara en la mesa, perfectamente puesta, y aun mas en esos pastelitos de fresa que tanto ama

- gracias, no hacía falta que lo hicieras, hoy me toca a mi cocinar -

- con más razón Hiro-niisan, conmigo aquí no dejare que hagas cosas como cocinar o la limpieza - dijo tratando de llamar la atención de él, pero este solo se recostó de la pared tratando de dormir, total no tenia que cocinar, para que se levanto entonces

- no hace falta, de eso se encarga Nowaki -

- pero eso no está bien, algún día Nowaki-san encontrara una mujer indicada para él y se ira - dijo sin notar como el profesor miraba fijamente al nombrado, que durmió en el sofá - y probablemente tu también, verdad Hiro-niisan? -

- si claro - dijo rumbo al baño, le estaban llegando ideas raras y no era el lugar ni el momento para pensarlas

- bien para uno listo - dijo luego de que el profesor se fuera, nada más perfecto que sembrar una semilla de duda

Mientras en el baño el profesor se encontró con una sorpresa, todo estaba listo para toma un baño.

- que está tramando esta niña ahora - dijo entrando a la tina, el no era ningún tonto, era obvio que le acosaría al igual que las demás, el problema era sus "sutiles" indirectas, no es que el no haya pensado en casarse, o que haya pensado en que Nowaki lo haría algún día, solo prefería no hacerlo, como dijo Miyagi un día, "cuando me convierta en un estorbo me dejara atrás" - ah Nowaki le gustan los niños, niños que no tendrá conmigo - dijo simplemente preguntándose cuánto duraría esa felicidad

En el comedor la rubia se arregla.

- una tiene que verse perfecta siempre - se decía al espejo, pronto vendría la invitación, ya que el baño perfectamente preparado era otro anzuelo

- si te preocupas tanto por tu apariencia envejecerás rápido - dijo Tsuki lista para salir

-eso es ridículo, además solo estas celosa porque soy más joven -

- y a mí que, a Hiroki le gustan un poco mayores sabes, que pasen de los 20 años -

- no molestes - dijo viendo como la puerta del cuarto se habría, pero para que Nowaki entrara en el - y el que hace -

- pues levantarse, donde crees que tienen la ropa? -

- eso no está bien, deberían tener ese tipo de cosas por separado -

- para que, ellos sabrán que es suyo, no?, además que planeabas robarle ropa interior a Hiroki -

- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO - dijo sonrojada - es solo que debe ser incomodo tener una pareja y traerla aquí… bueno tu sabes -

- pero que pervertida me saliste, no te preocupes no creo que tengan ese tipo de problemas -

- pero los tendrán -

- en dado caso, Hiroki tiene su cuarto, solo que decidió que en el dormiría su más grande amor, los libros - aclaro ya que la rubia tenia días durmiendo ahí

Mientras en el baño Hiroki se relajaba tranquilamente, sin contar con la presencia del doctor a su lado

- Hiro-niisan le preocupa algo - dijo sorprendiéndolo totalmente

- no hagas eso, y no, no me acurre nada -

- si tu lo dices - dijo sin creerle en lo absoluto - Hiro-san dentro de dos días tengo un día libre y me gustaría saber si… -

- yo también tengo ese día libre - dijo sabiendo lo que quería el otro

- entonces esta dicho - dijo besándolo y saliendo de ahí, no quería adelantarle nada, a que sabía que el profesor había olvidado su propio cumpleaños, y que mejor sorpresa que esa, le daría un cumpleaños perfecto, tenía meses planeándolo

- que se supone que fue eso - dijo saliendo de la tina antes de parecer una pasa, cuando fue a vestirse Nowaki ya no estaba, de seguro todos estarían comiendo

En la Cocina

- tengo hambre - decía desesperada Tsuki, quien por orden de la rubia, mejor dicho por golpe de esta, no había probado nada, y eso que todo era 5 estrellas - Hiroki que acaso te trago el wáter -

- no solo dormía un poco - dijo Tomando asiento junto a los demás

- en el baño, que ya no te gusta la cama como a la gente normal? -

-no molestes - dijo tomando un panecillo de fresa - perfecto - dijo sin tomar en cuenta la mirada de "que torpe" por parte de Tsuki y la de "amor" de Nowaki y Usagi

- te gustan Hiro-niisan -

- sí, están excelentes… aunque siento que falta algo - dijo llamando la atención de los tres

- será canela, últimamente a Hiro-san le gustan los dulces con canela -

- tú dices - dijo tratando de recordar la verdad era que los panecillos de Nowaki tenían el olor a canela que le encantaba pero esta no se sentía

- es obvio que Nowaki-san no conoce a Hiro-niisan - dijo la rubia - a él le molesta la canela siempre se la quita a los postres -

- es cierto pero le encanta su olor, por eso los preparo de tal forma que él no lo note -

- sí, creo que es eso - dijo Hiroki viendo el panecillo - aunque me encantan las fresas -

- qué lindo Nowaki - dijo Tsuki poniendo otro punto a favor del chico, era la "esposa perfecta", limpia cocina y atiende toda necesidad - te casas conmigo - dijo sin ser escuchada por los demás, es mas estos ya no estaban - y los hombres -

- se fueron a trabajar - dijo molesta que ya no había conseguido lo que quería

- ve el lado positivo, estoy segura que ira a tu concurso si vas a pedírselo - dijo pensando en cómo tener la casa para ella

- si eso hare, Hiro-niisan nunca se niega a comida gratis - dijo saliendo de casa

- eso no es cierto, pero como es comida buena, probablemente vaya pero no solo - dijo viendo a Retsu - cuanto apuestas a que los descubren haciendo las suyas otra ves - dijo viendo como el perro se alejaba y volvía con dinero - eh? Bueno si tu lo dices - decía no muy segura de lo que hacía, mientras tomaba el dinero - a favor de Hiroki - pregunto mientras que el perro asentía - para saber hacer todo esto, no eres muy listo - dijo prendiendo el televisor.

Mientras tanto Shinobu y Misaki caminaban juntos, si como lo ven estos dos tienen un fuerte lazo de amistad, fomentado únicamente para aprender.

- y entonces eso es lo que se lee tras líneas, listo ahora dime que le agrego al estofado - dijo Shinobu

- pues solo te pasaste de sal o eso creo, la próxima vez trae un poco para probar - dijo el otro no muy seguro de lo que había hecho, si ser bueno o condenarse a una intoxicación

- Eso es totalmente ridículo - dijo una joven rubia detrás de ellos - si me dices que hiciste exactamente te puedo decir dónde está tu error, sin probar nada - dijo orgullosa de ella - eso es parte de ser Chef

- y tu eres? - dijo Shinobu con "sutileza"

- Pues soy la mejor o futura mejor Chef del mundo -

- Eso es imposible, siempre habrá alguien cuya comida odie -

- eso es algo cruel - dijo Misaki esperando una disculpa por parte del otro, pero como esta no llegaría prefirió cambiar de tema - soy Misaki Takahashi, y creo que es increíble que seas Chef, yo solo cocino para mi familia, por eso cosas como un procedimiento, no tengo al momento de cocinar -

- pues eso es horrible, si no sabes hacerlo como se debe esta mal… y tu el novato si tampoco sabes no deberías ni acercarte a la cocina, es un lugar sagrado, donde todo tiene que ser perfecto y ustedes están lejos de serlo - dijo marchándose - por cierto me llamo Usagi Kamijou -

- dijo Kamijou? - pregunto Shinobu con un tono de ultra tumba

- si eso dijo -

- esa familia se puede ir al… - decía mientras Misaki le tapaba la boca

- no es para tanto, solo piénsalo, es como el sensei con la literatura -

- aun así, a mí nadie me habla así, ya verá cuando sea mejor que ella - dijo dejando al otro solo

- me pregunto si habrá sido buena idea dejarle solo -

- a quien? - dijo Hiroki llegando a la universidad, que como llego la otra primero, no es como si el se desvió por estar hablando con cierto doctor

- sensei, algo me dice que debe cuidarse -

- cuidarme?, de que exactamente - no es como si tuviera muchos enemigos

- pues otra de sus parientes esta en el campus y Shinobu no está precisamente de buen humor -

- alguna vez lo ha estado, por otro lado lo supuse ellas son algo predecible -

- puedo preguntar por qué han venido todos estos días -

- si lo supiera ya no estarían en mi casa - dijo esperando con ansias el mañana - solo tengo que pedirte un favor -

- un favor? A mí -

- sí, vigila que ella no se me acerque hasta las seis de hoy que es cuando deberá ir a tomar su autobús -

- oh, bueno no creo que importe, de todas formas no trabajo ni tengo clases luego del primer periodo -

- bueno no hay problema, yo también estoy ocupado durante ese tiempo, así no me ataca, solo vigílala el resto del día -

- si - dijo sin estar seguro de por qué había aceptado algo así

Más tarde Misaki buscaba por todos lados a la chica, como era posible que no encontrara a alguien cuyo cabello resaltaba, hasta que la encontró viendo fijamente una puerta.

- ocurre algo? -

- yo estoy esperando - dijo para que Misaki se diera cuenta de que era el despacho de Kamijou

- no creo que sensei venga, el suele tener reuniones con otros profesores a esta hora - improviso

- no importa esperare, de otra forma no será perfecto -

- perfecto? Como puede ser un encuentro perfecto -

- pues muy simple, cuando dos personas se ven directamente a los ojos y saben que deben caminar juntos por inercia o algo así -

- no sería más fácil mandar un mensaje para encontrarse ahí -

- tú te declararías por mensaje? - dijo algo sonrojada

- declararse a quién? - dijo pensando en cómo correr

- pues a Hiroki-niisan -

- ah! - dijo aliviado… - Ah? A sensei no crees que es algo mayor para ti -

- no la edad no importa - dijo decidida - además que sabes tú del amor, cuando no sabes ni vestir -

- eh? Pues no me parecía que fuera así - dijo viendo su ropa - además como sabes que es amor, puede ser cariño, no? -

- porque solo él puede ver lo perfecta que soy y es gracias a el, por eso para ser siempre perfecta tengo que estar con él -

- y por qué tendría que ser todo perfecto? Nada lo es en este mundo-

- claro que no, yo soy perfecta y Hiroki-niisan también - dijo como si nada sin notar como por la mente del otro pasaban unas cuantas ideas sobre por qué no lo son

- Usagi-san nunca ha tenido una mascota -

- no -

- bueno ellos son un claro ejemplo de que nada es perfecto, el mismo cariño no lo es, ya que si te das cuenta, cuando te enamoras deseas estar con esa persona siempre y cuando lo logras no puedes ni mantenerle la mirada -

- y que tiene eso de imperfecto -

- bueno si ese ejemplo no sirve, que tal cuando lloras de felicidad o de tristeza, algo perfecto solo es uno, así que como puede dos emociones tan distintas tener una reacción igual -

- no importa lo que digas no saldré contigo - dijo fastidiada del acosador

- no es eso lo que quiero, solo tengo que evitar que moleste a sensei - soltó casi al mismo tiempo que la rubia la bofetada - yo no quise decir eso, por favor acompáñeme - dijo tomándola del brazo y corriendo lejos de la universidad

- cual es tu problema -

- yo lo siento pero, realmente quiere tanto a sensei -

- no molestes -

- es que creo que cuando amas a alguien puedes darte cuenta de lo que siente esta persona, por eso no creo que lo que sientas es amor, ya que no se ha dado cuenta de que sensei ama a otra persona -

- eso es ridículo, si tuviera pareja ya lo sabríamos en casa -

- tal vez no ha tenido la oportunidad, no es fácil admitir estar enamorado - dijo pensando en todo los casas que conocía - es otra razón por la que no creo que este enamorada -

- bueno la verdad, no creo que Hiroki-niisan sea mi príncipe - dijo admitiéndolo al fin - pero es que no me quiero casar con algún desconocido -

- y por qué tendría que casarse -

- porque ya tengo 18 años, y eso en la familia es suficiente para inscribirte en una de esos arreglos matrimoniales -

- eso es una tontería, para eso llevas meses acosándome - dijo el profesor saliendo de la nada - en la familia eso solo aplica en orden de edad, así que despreocúpate, primero deben obligar a cuatro personas, y debes saber que el primero soy yo, ya he rechazado como cinco veces las novias que me ofrecen y seguirá así, no pienso casarme - dijo mientras pensaba como terminar esa frase

- no entiendo por qué no te quieres casar, más importante por qué rechazarme -

- no sé, será porque te vi nacer, eres solo una niña y por qué, aunque amo tu comida no eres la persona que amo -

- no es justo, si no conoces a esa persona deberías darme una oportunidad -

- quieres dejar de molestar, no sabes nada de mí así que no insistas - dijo logrando que la rubia bajara la mirada - además si estoy saliendo con alguien - dijo mirando a otro lado, sin darse cuenta de que Misaki estaba en la mira y que la chica noto esto

- bola de raros - grito golpeando a Misaki - así que por eso me querías lejos, traidor y yo que confíe en ti, espero que tu comida se queme - dijo corriendo del lugar

- eso te dolerá mañana - dijo Hiroki viendo al otro - creo que ya te duele, yo me voy a buscarla antes de que haga alguna estupidez - dijo dejando al chico, ya lo superaría el siempre terminaba en medio de todo y seguía vivo

En casa de Hiroki

- como se atreven a jugar con mis sentimientos - dijo la rubia pateando todo a su paso

- que te pasa ya te enteraste de que a tu querido Hiroki se lo come Nowaki - dijo Tsuki logrando que la otra se detuviera

- que dijiste - dijo como poseída por el diablo - Homo sin vergüenza primero con ese y ahora con Nowaki-san, lo odio se puede ir al infierno -

- bueno es cierto que Hiroki fue promiscuo pero ahora solo ama a Nowaki - dijo pensando en quien era el otro

- aun así, cuando pensaba decirlo -

- lo que el quiera comer es asunto solo de el -

- si y como le dirás el "ya sabes que" -

- bueno pensaba que se lo dirías tú en una rabieta -

- no te creas hasta mis rabietas son perfectas -

- si tú lo dices… como sea - dijo sacando dinero de su cartera y dándoselo a Retsu

- le acabas de pagar al perro -

- sí, nunca apuestes con un perro que sabe ir al baño -

- eso era obvio -

- estas ya de buen humor, si a las demás les duro mas el luto -

- no es como si hubiera perdido, solo estoy esperando a que el guiso este en su punto - dijo saliendo de la casa con todo y maleta

- y yo que pensaba diferente de ella - dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Retsu - todo a nada a que no se queda de brazos cruzados - dijo viendo como el perro se quedaba pensando y luego negó y se fue - nunca volveré a apostar con el, no es divertido si no me da la oportunidad de recuperar mi dinero -

Horas después

- así que se fue - dijo Hiroki luego de oír lo sucedido - y no lograste que callara, no puedes ir por ahí contando mis cosas, sin conseguir que no lo cuentes -

- cálmate, ella es muy orgullosa como para admitir que perdió ante Nowaki -

- bueno creeré en tu palabra - dijo mientras ambos veían a Nowaki , preparando el sofá para dormir - que haces idiota ya puedes dormir en el cuarto -

- pero que directo Hiroki, un día sin él y ya estas tan necesitado - dijo logrando que la pareja se fuera a su cuarto rojos como tomates

Mas entrada la noche, Tsuki estaba tratando de dormir, si tratando, por qué desde hace unos minutos que oye unos sonidos perturbadores, casi tanto como las ganas del perro por entrar a la habitación.

- QUIEREN HACER SILENCIO PAR DE ANIMALES EN CELO - grito ya molesta del sonido, más específicamente de Hiroki

En cuanto el grito llego a los oídos de los amantes estos se detienen, pero por razones totalmente diferentes. El menor temía por su vida en ese momento, pero lo que no sabía era que Hiroki no tenía en mente eso.

Sin previo aviso Hiroki cambio de lugares estando el arriba, Nowaki podía ya sentir las manos del otro ahorcándolo, mas grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como el otro continuaba con el vaivén que tenían ase un momento, lo único era la cara de enojo del otro.

- que se cree esa… vieja bruja para.. ah… estar diciéndome que puedo o no hacer… ah …en mi casa - decía entre hadaos el profesor cada vez más fuertes, Nowaki no estaba seguro si sentir vergüenza por Tsuki o excitarse por la conducta del otro, pero eso si era seguro se sentía maltratado o violado de alguna forma.

En la sala solo se oía los gemidos de profesor.

- CON QUE ESA TENEMOS, IDIOTA MAÑANA VERAS -

Al día siguiente Tsuki tenía unas mega ojeras.

- buenos días - saludo Nowaki que aunque fue técnicamente violado la noche anterior brillaba más de lo normal

- que tienen de buenos - dijo Hiroki que caminaba raro

- la venganza es dulce - dijo Tsuki probando su cereal.


	17. Utsukushii tsuki

Bien luego de ese desayuno tan… normal, creo que llego la hora, mejor dicho el día, ninguna de esas niñas fue capaz de decirle por qué de la visita, bien es ahora o nunca.

- Hiroki… donde rayos - dijo la castaña buscando con la vista al otro, pero nada que veía a los otros - genial, sola otra vez -

Bueno primer intento… todo un fracaso, ahora tengo que encontrar el momento para decirle, sin arruinar su cumpleaños, que es mañana… espero que el día sea largo.

No me gustaría dañar la sorpresa de Nowaki, pero no quiero perder… que harían ustedes en mi lugar. Como decirle a alguien sobre algo como "eso" y más cuando la madre de este… le hará una visita pronto.

- no, Tsuki este no es momento de cobardía… a quien engaño tengo la piel de gallina -

Que tal un intento de "lanza la piedra y viaja en el primer avión en salir", no estaría mal mandar un mensaje, de esta forma no tendría que ver su reacción o él la mía, bien eso hare.

"Hiroki tengo que decirte algo… vine a verte por que t…"

- no puedo ni escribirlo - dijo desesperada por ayuda

Segundo intento… revotado, mejor será si lo llamo… bueno es mejor que nada.

En la oficina de los profesores.

- Kamijou me parece que suena tu teléfono -

- eh? Es Tsuki me pregunto qué quiere - dijo atendiendo la llamada - si -

[Hiroki? Eres tú? ]

- estas tonta o que, es mi teléfono quien más seria - dijo restándole importancia al nerviosismo de la otra

[ bueno es que, quería decirte que te…]

- te? Te que, habla no tengo todo el día -

[ te quería decir que te… invito a comer?]

- eh? Está bien, si esa es tu forma de pagar toda la comida que has tragado toda la semana -

[ yo no trago idiota]

- me colgó y luego de decirme idiota -

- entonces tomo una buena decisión - dijo Miyagi sin pensar

- pero usted no - dijo golpeándolo con un libro

Mientras con Tsuki.

- eso fue patético - se dijo así misma

El intento tres… peor que el segundo, que tal con la ayuda de in tercero, de todas formas la cita ya estaba hecha. Ahora a buscar a alguien que asista en mi lugar… bien solo conozco a alguien, así que tendrá que ser él.

Varios minutos después, Tsuki se encontraba frente a la puerta de lo que era un elegante apartamento.

- si? - dijo el escritor por el comunicador

- Soy yo y necesito tu ayuda oh gran Akihiko -

- debes estar desesperada - dijo dejándola pasar

- yo necesito que comas hoy con Hiroki -

- puedo hacerlo, pero eso no amerita esa inusual forma de pedirlo -

- es que necesito que le digas "eso" -

- y "eso" que es? -

- bueno, es que… -

Bien intento cuatro… una idea muy tonta, si no se lo puedo decir a él, cómo decírselo a este. Comencemos con el quinto plan, decírselo a lo lejos.

- olvídalo, solo ve y come con el - dijo la chica largándose del lugar

- Eso fue raro - dijo pensando en si invitar a Misaki de paso

En casa de Hiroki, se encontraba Tsuki tratando de sobornar al perro, pero este no se dejaba

- plis, te pagare lo que quieras, solo ve y dale esta carta a Hiroki - le suplico de rodillas logrando enternecer a Retsu que acepto la misión, tomando la carta y saliendo del lugar - listo esto no puede fallar -

En la universidad todo era normal, claro si sacamos de cuadro a el estudiante de preparatoria, que estaba en la cima de un árbol y abajo un perro ladrándole.

- largo imbécil, esta me la pagas viejo - dijo Shinobu pensando en mil y una formas de matar a Hiroki, que hacia el perro de este en la universidad y más importante por qué le siguió - desearas no haber nacido -

- pero que dices Shinobu, eso no es nada lindo, anda baja de ahí que comienzas a llamar la atención - dijo Miyagi viendo el pequeño gatito asustado, era tan lindo cuando quería

- que esperas, no te preocupes este perro ni muerde, verdad amigo… - decía buscando al perro hasta que lo encontró mejor dicho lo sintió, más específicamente en su trasero - Satanás suéltame, perro infernal - grito mientras corría y trataba de quitárselo

- ves por eso no tomo tu palabra enserio - dijo el chico desde al árbol, pero al ver como el otro ya había caído al suelo y Retsu no le soltaba, tomo la decisión de ir en su rescate, no importaba que él tuviera más miedo

- nunca confíes en el mejor amigo del hombre - dijo ya a su lado revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar, gracias a Kami Retsu solo tenía en su boca un pedazo del pantalón y ahora estaba al lado de Shinobu moviendo la cola tranquilamente

- y por qué a ti no te hace nada - dijo sin entender su desgracia

- Eh? Retsu eres tú? - dijo Misaki cerca de la escena del crimen, a lo que Retsu fue a su llamado

- Takahashi ese demonio es tuyo? - dijo Miyagi como poseído por el diablo, no peor por Hiroki en clase - se puede saber que te he hecho yo, para que me atacara -

- no, espere no es mío - dijo mientras que Retsu demostraba lo contrario - dile que no es mío Shinobu - dijo logrando que se formara un silencio incomodo

- ustedes se conocen - dijo Miyagi viendo a su amante

- se conocen - dijo Misaki aun mas sorprendido

- es obvio par de idiotas, son el asistente de Kamijou-sensei - dijo respondiéndole a ambos o eso creyeron - ahora llévate a eso de aquí -

- pero a donde? Si no es mío -

- es no me importa, los perros están prohibidos aquí -

- está bien - dijo mientras pensaba que hacer con él, de seguro el profesor no lo querría, no podía dejarlo en el hospital con Nowaki y Usami no estaría muy feliz de verlo

Pero mientras Misaki pensaba, el escritor y el profesor se miraban fijamente.

- me repites que haces tú aquí -

- ya te lo dije Tsuki me pidió que viniera en su lugar -

- y que se cree esa tonta, primero me llama para invitarme a comer y luego me manda a un pervertido en su lugar -

- prefiero el término escritor erótico si no te importa, por otro lado ella se veía nerviosa, tienes idea por qué? -

- me gustaría saberlo, pero ella siempre se guarda sus cosas, la desventaja de tener la misma edad es que no puede confiar en mí como las otras -

- pues sea lo que sea, quería que yo te lo dijera -

- si te pidió eso debe ser algo muy grave, ya sabes cómo es ella de cobarde -

- sí, me pregunto a quien se parece - dijo viéndolo fijamente, mas su vista cambio de objetivo al ver entrar a Misaki, con Retsu claro esta

- Misaki que bueno que llegas, pero que hace eso contigo -

- eh? - dijo el profesor volteando a ver, encontrándose con Misaki y la baba de Retsu - y tu por qué no estás en casa? - dijo esperando la respuesta del perro, si la respuesta, pero este se quedo pensando

Nos situamos unas horas antes, cuando Retsu iba al encuentro con su amado, le nació una urgencia, así que como perro civilizado busco un baño, pero no le dejaron pasar, no le quedo de otra que hacer por ahí, pero como no quería ser cochino fue al parque.

Ya en este, cabo un hoyo, luego de atender su emergencia noto como los otros perros le veían y para no quedar mal enterró lo único que tenia a la boca; Y así murió la carta.

- y señorito sigo esperando - dijo el profesor, pero Retsu solo meneo la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado por algo y se escondió debajo de la mesa - eso fue raro -

- enserio? Fue raro que el perro no te conteste - dijo Usami preocupado por la salud de su amigo

- de todas formas, Takahashi que haces aquí -

- Usami-san dijo que viniera, pero no me dijo a que -

- un respaldo del respaldo - dijo viendo a su amigo - supongo que sobro aquí así que me iré - dijo tomando sus cosas y llamando al perro

- es bueno que sepa leer la atmosfera, ahora vamos a comer a casa -

- tú nunca cambiaras Usagi-san -

Mientras con amo y perro.

- me dirás por qué saliste de casa - dijo pero al perro, Retsu decidió ser valiente y le comento lo ocurrido - déjame ver si entendí, traías algo para mí de parte de Tsuki - decía mientras que esperaba la aprobación del perro - y lo enterraste con tus gracias - dijo finalmente mientras Retsu celebraba - como sea, luego le preguntare a Tsuki cuando llegue -

Cambiando de lugar, nos encontramos en casa de Miyagi.

- me dirás por qué tanta confianza con Takahashi, "Shinobu" - dijo copiando a Misaki

- no es de tu incumbencia - dijo sin mirarle, no era su costumbre decir secretos ajenos como el que tenían su jefe y Misaki, así que se dedico a enviar su mensaje tranquilamente

- con quien hablas? -

- no te importa -

- es con el acaso? -

- hablas como si estuvieras celoso - dijo sin verle contestando otro mensaje

- y si es así que? No eres el único que puede ponerse celoso - dijo quitándole el teléfono

- dame eso - dijo ahora sonrojado lo que preocupo al otro, así que hiso lo que cualquiera haría reviso el mensaje, este solo decía "le falta un toque de sal, ok" by: Misaki

- esto es? -

- no te importa imbécil - dijo arrebatándole el teléfono y obedeciendo lo que este decía

- ya decía yo que tu comida mejoro - dijo para si mismo a lo lejos deseando que esto nunca hubiera pasado

Del otro lado de la gran conversación, Misaki se preguntaba por qué ese último mensaje de Shinobu que decía "por primera vez eres útil"

- que me habrá querido decir -

- no lo sé, tal vez debas preguntarle mañana, en mi opinión sirves para muchas cosas y más si estas me incluyen -

- me gustaría pero ya no tengo clases con Kamijou-sensei, aunque siempre puedo pasar por su oficina - dijo no muy seguro luego del ataque de Retsu a Miyagi-sensei

- mañana no trabajara -

- por qué lo dices? -

- es cumpleaños de Hiroki, siempre tiene ese día libre, sin el no hay asistente -

- enserio? No puedo creerlo, deberíamos regalarle algo? -

- no te preocupes ya lo tengo todo listo -

- no te creo, que le compraste -

- eso no te lo diré - dijo con tal seriedad que Misaki no pudo evitar recordar lo molesto de la cercanía de esos dos

Nos vamos a donde el doctor, quien no podía faltar, este se encontraba en la casa.

- Retsu donde esta Hiro-san - dijo mientras el perro le escribió una nota, aunque no lo crean - "se fue con Tsuki a la estación" es cierto que hoy era el ultimo día - dijo mas que feliz, no que no le agradaran las chicas, es solo que no le gustaba compartir a su Hiro-san.

Aburrido por estar solo, le propuso al perro salir, pero este solo encendió la televisión como negación, así que fue a la cocina a prepararse algo, donde encontró una nota de la chica, esta decía exactamente "en el armario están los regalos, trata que Hiroki no lo sepa, hice todo lo posible por mantener tu sorpresa", luego de leerla la curiosidad le gano, así que fue a verlos, efectivamente estaban ahí, uno de cada chica.

Mientras el final del día estaba ya cerca, Tsuki se encontraba en la estación junto a Hiroki.

Bien listos o no haya voy, intento numero… perdí la cuenta. Lo importante es no rendirse, y finalmente es momento.

- Hiroki… hay algo que necesito decirte -

- eso es obvio, tienes todo el día intentándolo baka, solo dilo, no importa que sea, siempre serás mi prima más loca - dijo brindándole a la otra el valor de seguir

- es que no es nada fácil, es hasta vergonzoso, pero necesito que tu lo sepas por mi primero - dijo tomando aire - yo te… -

Nowaki veía tranquilamente televisión, esperando la llegada del otro, pronto serian las 12 y quería ser el primero en felicitarlo. Al rato la puerta se abre dejando paso a un empapado Hiroki, claro que a él poco le importaba eso en aquel momento.

- Hiro-san estas bien? - dijo preocupado Nowaki al ver las condiciones del otro y mas al no recibir respuesta, así que hiso lo mejor que pudo y le llevo a tomar una ducha

- Hiro-san por favor dime que tienes - le pidió luego de un rato en silencio, durante la ducha y ahora que le secaba

- no es nada, solo un dolor de cabeza - dijo recostándose de Nowaki

- se que tal vez no sea el momento pero… Feliz cumpleaños Hiro-san - dijo robándole un beso, más específicamente su primer beso con 30 años

- gracias Nowaki -dijo decidiendo olvidar lo ocurrido hace unas horas, no quería arruinar ese día, sabía que Nowaki tenía meses planeándolo, aunque el mismo lo había olvidado.


End file.
